El secreto del clan Hyuga
by Ciielo Riin
Summary: Después de dos años entrenado con Jiraiya, Naruto, regresa a Konoha... y allí se encuentra con la renovada Hinata, perteneciente a uno de los grandes y prestigiosos clanes de la aldea. Hay malentendidos, furia, diversión...
1. Chapter 1

**EL SECRETO DEL CLAN HYUGA**

**1. Reencuentro**

Una noche despejada en Konoha después de la llegada de Naruto Uzumaki, tras haber pasado casi dos años en su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, él al no poder conciliar el sueño fue a dar una vuelta por la aldea.

Naruto: Vaya… todo ha cambiado por aquí, la aldea definitivamente no es la misma. (Dijo Naruto en su mente luego de un suspiro)

Naruto siguió caminando hasta llegar al bosque donde instintivamente se dirigió a un arroyo que se encontrabas a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba.

Él caminaba despacio entre los árboles acercándose más y más al arroyo incrementando la inexplicable sensación de tranquilidad. Al fin cuando ya estaba a unos metros dijo:

Naruto: ¿Qué es esta sensación que tengo? (dijo en su mente)

Mientras Naruto se aproximaba al arroyo la extraña sensación incrementaba… hasta que dio un suspiro cerrando los ojos y en ese momento se tropezó con una piedra haciendo que éste cayera por una zanja y finalmente al arroyo dejándolo completamente empapado.

Naruto: ¡Qué golpe me eh dado! Creo que por más que pasen los años un idiota como yo no cambia. (Dijo frotando su cabeza y con un gesto en dolor en el rostro)

¿…?: ¡Naruto te lastimaste!... ¿estás bien? (Dijo una sombra que se asomo a un árbol frente a Naruto)

Naruto: No te preocupes estoy bien… (Dijo parándose y alzando la vista para ver de quién se trataba) pero… ¿tú quién eres?

¿…?: Amm… pues soy yo… (Dijo avanzando hacia la luz crisálida de la Luna)

Fue cuestión de unos segundos nada más para que Naruto se diera cuenta de su identidad.

Naruto: ¡Hinata! Eres tú… ¡has cambiado mucho! (Dijo sonriendo mientras salía del arroyo)

Hinata: Emmm… tú también cambiaste, Naruto. (Dijo algo sonrojada mientras esquivaba la mirada)

Naruto: Vaya… Hinata se ha vuelto muy hermosa. Pero también se nota que se ha vuelto muy dedicada a su entrenamiento. (Dijo en su mente mientras la observaba cada moretón que tenía y la ropa ya muy desgatada)

Hinata: ¿Qué haces por aquí de noche? (Pregunto sentándose a la orilla del arroyo)

Naruto: Lo mismo te debería preguntar, Hinata. (Dijo acercándose a la orilla para sentarse también)

Hinata: Amm… pues yo… vine… para poder entrenar un poco yo sola. (Dijo media nerviosa mientras buscaba en su mochila un ungüento para sus heridas)

Naruto: ¿En serio?... ¡Wau, Hinata eres sorprendente!... y emmm… yo por mi parte solo eh salido a pasear… porque no tenía sueño. (Dijo muy sonriente y en un instante se tiró a reír haciendo que Hinata sonriera)

Luego de un momento de serenidad donde los dos contemplaban la luz reflejada de la Luna pálida en las aguas del arroyo…

Naruto se paró con un grito y dijo:

Naruto: ¡Ya sé!... porque no, ¿te ayudo en tu entrenamiento?

Hinata: ¿Ayudarme?... ¿en mi entrenamiento? (Se preguntó a sí misma mientras se paraba a la par de Naruto)

Naruto: Pero… ¿qué pasa, Hinata? ¿Por qué lo dudas?

Hinata: Emmm… pues, no quisiera interferir con algún pendiente que tengas, Naruto. (Dijo jugando con sus dedos muy tímida)

Naruto: Hinata… siempre preocupándose por todo. (Se dijo así mismo) No te preocupes… como recién he llegado a la aldea no creo que me asignen a alguna misión, así que prefiero ayudarte que andar por ahí sin hacer nada. (Dijo con sus manos en la nuca dedicándole una gran sonrisa)

Hinata muy sonrojada solo dio un fuerte SI… aceptando la ayuda de Naruto. Así que los dos entrenaron sin descanso hasta que el amanecer llego.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. BUSCADOS**

En la entrada del edificio de la Hokage… estaban: Lee, Tenten y Neji.

Sakura: ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? (Preguntó mientras se acercaba desde lo lejos)

Lee: ¡Sakura, buenos días!... vinimos a buscar a Naruto suponiendo que estaría aquí pero… (Dijo frotándose la cabeza mientras Neji y Tenten se giraron hacia Sakura que ya estaba frente a ellos)

Neji: No está aquí… ni en Ichiraku

Tenten: Sakura, ¿tú no sabes dónde puede estar Naruto?

Sakura se puso a pensar un poco para luego negar con la cabeza

Sakura: Donde demonios estará Naruto… si ayer fue que llegó de su entrenamiento y no creo la Quinta le haya dado una misión. (Pensaba Sakura)

Neji: Sakura… lamento sacarte de tus pensamientos pero si sabes dónde puede estar Naruto… por favor házmelo saber

Tenten: ¡Neji, no seas des cortés! (Dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo)

Sakura: La verdad pensé que estaría en Ichiraku… pero como no está ahí ni aquí… supongo que debe estar en una misión o entrenando por el bosque. (Dijo ignorando a Neji con la cabeza "algo que le molesto a Neji un poco" y dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de su maestra)

Lee: Emmm… gracias, Sakura. (Dijo justo antes que entrará al edificio)

Neji estaba dispuesto a encontrar a Naruto para poder corroborar lo fuerte que se había puesto en esos últimos años… hasta que de repente en una cortina de humo apareció un miembro del clan Hyuga… y sin ningún rodeo le dijo que el jefe del clan lo quería ver lo más rápido posible así que Neji se despidió de sus amigos y desapareció junto al informante en otra cortina de humo.

Tenten: ¿Habrá pasado algo malo? (Pregunto mostrando una preocupación más para Neji)

Lee: No te preocupes Tenten, de seguro Neji va a estar bien. (Le respondió, haciendo que a Tenten le saliera un pequeño sonrojo)

En ese mismo momento Neji había llegado a la mansión Hyuga para hablar con su tío, Hiashi Hyuga.

Hiashi: Neji… por fin has llegado. (Le dijo con su inexpresiva cara caminando hacia el patio, donde era que estaba Neji)

Neji: Vine en cuanto recibí su llamado… ¿Por qué me ha llamado Sr. Hiashi?

Hiashi: Quiero que salgas a buscar a Hinata…

Neji: ¿La señorita Hinata no ha pasado la noche aquí? (Pregunto muy extrañado)

Hiashi: No… anoche no se ha aparecido por la mansión. Quiero que vayas a buscarla… tú como su protector deberías saber dónde está y no enterarte por mí que no ha pasado la noche en su casa

Neji: ¡Yo siendo su protector sé muchas más cosas de la señorita Hinata que usted siendo su padre! (Dijo en su mente con la mirada a gachas para que no viese su odio mientras apretaba sus puños)

Hiashi: ¡Neji, sal ya a buscar a Hinata… y más te vale que la encuentres con vida sino tú también pagaras con la misma moneda! (Le grito señalando la puerta para que ya se fuese)

Neji: ¡Si…! (Dijo muy decidido a encontrar a su prima sin embargo en su camino a la puerta se detuvo y giró) Sr. Hiashi… acaso, ¿hay algo que deba saber respecto a la señorita Hinata y su seguridad?

Neji no recibió como respuesta más que una mirada fría y por no querer perder más tiempo se giró nuevamente sin decir ni una sola palabra más para ir en busca de Hinata.

El jefe del clan estaba preocupado por la ausencia de su hija, a pesar de que siempre la maltrataba y la hacía de menos, pero era claro por lo menos para Neji que algo en especial forzaba esa preocupación al no ver a Hinata… Neji pensaba que Hinata corría algún peligro por eso se atrevió a cuestionarle a su tío pero al no recibir ni una sola palabra de respuesta lo intranquilizó más dejando volar su imaginación de una Hinata herida.

En el bosque…

Naruto: Oye… Hinata… despierta… que tengo una sorpresa para ti… Hinata. (Le decía mientras ésta se frotaba los ojos despertándose)

Naruto se había despertado antes que Hinata, los dos cansados por el entrenamiento se sentaron un momento para que un segundo después se durmieran, así que fue hasta la aldea compro el desayuno de ambos y regresó al bosque para darle una sorpresa a Hinata.

Hinata: ¿Sorpresa?... ¿de qué se trata, Naruto? (Dijo quedándose callada al ver que Naruto se había tomado la molestia de ir a comprar algo para comer y en especial para ella)

Naruto: Espero que hayas amanecido con hambre… porque necesitarás mucha energía para seguir con el entrenamiento. (Le dijo ya con comida en su boca mientras Hinata se reía y comenzaba a desayunar)

Luego de desayunar y quedar completamente satisfechos… Naruto se disponía a comenzar el entrenamiento pero Hinata fue por su mochila para ir a su casa porque debían de estar algo preocupados por su ausencia en la noche…

Naruto: Ya veo… pues, está bien Hinata más tarde o cuando desees volveremos aquí para seguir con nuestro entrenamiento. (Le dijo con el bello arroyo de fondo)

Hinata: Como digas Naruto… y gracias por todo y el desayuno estuvo muy rico. (Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla como despedida dejando a Naruto perplejo)

Hinata agotada y algo dormida le dio ese beso sin darse cuenta. Ella iba saliendo del bosque hasta que en su frente se apareció su primo Neji…

Hinata: ¡Neji!... ¿Qué haces aquí? (Dijo parándose en seco)

Neji: La he venido a buscar, señorita Hinata… ¿Dónde ha estado?... su padre está muy preocupado por que anoche no llego a la mansión. (Dijo algo agitado)

Hinata: Estaba en el bosque entrenando… no te preocupes.

Neji: Pero… ¿está bien? (Preguntó muy preocupado al ver toda su ropa desgastada y unos que otros moretones)

Hinata: Si… estoy bien, mejor vámonos a la mansión porque estoy muy cansada. (Le respondió poniéndose en camino hacia su hogar)

Neji: Señorita Hinata… ¿puedo cuestionarle algo? (Le pregunto caminando a su par, pero guardando distancia)

Hinata: ¿De qué se trata, primo? (Le pregunto saliendo de poco a poco de su sueño)

Neji: ¿Usted ha recibido alguna amenaza o cosas así? (Le cuestionó con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta concreta)

Hinata se fue parando de a poco recapacitando lo que su primo le había dicho antes… de que su padre estaba preocupado por ella. Se puso a pensar en el porqué su padre… ¡su padre!, estaría preocupado por ella sin poder llegar a una conclusión… estuvo parada sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que Neji le dijo…

Neji: ¿Le ocurre algo, señorita Hinata? (Le pregunto poniéndose a su frente mientras sacaba a Hinata de sus pensamientos)

Hinata: No… nada… ya vámonos. (Dijo sin mirar a Neji)

Neji: ¡No!... primero quiero saber porque usted y su padre están actuando tan raro…

Hinata: ¡Neji… cállate, tú no eres quién para cuestionarme como actuamos mi padre y yo! (Le dijo irreconocible mientras seguía su camino para su casa)

Neji había quedado perplejo por la reacción de Hinata… así que solo se limito a darse vuelta para custodiar su regreso a la mansión pero quedo aún más perplejo a oír de nuevo a Hinata decirle…

Hinata: ¡Neji…! No me sigas… sé perfectamente el camino hacia mi casa y no te quiero de tras mío. (Le dijo sin darse la vuelta mientras Neji solo la observaba alejarse)


	3. Favores

**Buenos días a todos… **** bueno… yo ya había subido dos capítulos pero no he dado las gracias de ante mano por leer mi historia. Lo siento, recién me estoy adaptando a este blog y me es un poco difícil manejarlo. **

**En fin… gracias por leer mi fic, y cualquier comentario es muy bienvenido **** gracias aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo.**

**Ah! Y les aviso que actualizaré la historia cada día jeje sí puede que sea muy rápido... pero esta historia ya la tenía terminada de hace tiempo y bueno (soy sincera) no soy nada paciente y quiero hacerles ver mi forma de escribir.**

**Bien ahora sí disfruten de la historia, que a medida que transcurra los capítulos van a ser más largos, y gracias nuevamente. Besos.**

**3. FAVORES**

Al día siguiente en la oficina del Hokage…

Estaba Shizune, Sakura y Kakashi informándole a la Quinta los resultados de una misión hasta que sin previo aviso entró Hiashi a la oficina con una petición…

Hiashi: Quinta… perdone mi indiscreción pero he venido para pedirle un favor. (Dijo el jefe del clan mientras caminaba al medio de la oficina)

Hokage: ¿Un favor?... y qué favor es, ¿como para que irrumpa de ésta manera? (Dijo haciendo seña a los tres primeros presentes que se hicieran a un lado)

Hiashi: Con todo respeto… pido que hablemos a solas. (Dijo muy serio mirando a los tres presentes al costado de la oficina)

Tsunade advirtió que lo que sea que el Hyuga le pidiese era más que un simple favor… así que les ordenó a todos menos Kakashi que se saliesen de la oficina. Luego de que Sakura y Shizune ya salieran por completo el Hyuga trató de replicar que también Kakashi se fuera sin embargo…

Hokage: Supongo que vienes por tu hija, Hinata… ¿no es cierto? (Pregunto sin hacer caso a lo que el Hyuga trataba de replicar)

Hiashi: Si… pero…

Kakashi: Señora Tsunade no veo el motivo de mi presencia aquí y respeto completamente que el señor Hiashi Hyuga no me quiera presente en esta conversación así que le ruego me disculpe pero me retiro. (Dijo interrumpiendo a Hiashi)

Hokage: No… tú te quedas, Kakashi… si el señor Hyuga ha venido aquí para pedir suma protección a Hinata, como lo supongo, tú eres el más indicado. (Dijo provocando un breve silencio) Entonces, ¿viniste para pedir protección a su hija?

Hiashi: Si, Quinta Hokage, eh venido aquí por eso… temo por la seguridad de Hinata. (Respondió con suma calma)

Kakashi: Pero, ¿hay algún motivo para ello?... Hinata es una excelente ninja y convive a diario con el peligro.

Hokage: Kakashi tiene razón… los ninjas deben estar con la idea de que en cada misión cabe la posibilidad de morir.

Hiashi: Esto es diferente… Hinata está en peligro por asuntos del clan que yo no supe manejar en su momento y como el jefe del clan tengo que proteger a la persona que un futuro va a guiar al clan Hyuga.

Kakashi: Si pero para eso también esta Neji… si mal no recuerdo el deber de ese chico es proteger a la heredera del clan que es Hinata.

Hiashi: Si pero… aun así con Neji de protector temo por Hinata…

Hokage: ¡Hiashi!... no entiendo todavía el motivo de tu temor, primero supuse que estarías aquí por la protección de Hinata que es la heredera de tu clan y debido a que hay ciertos conflictos entre las ramas principales y secundarias… ella corría algún peligro pero veo que ésta petición va mas allá de ese motivo.

Hiashi: No señora Tsunade… créame que mis motivos no son ajenos al clan… y como usted lo dijo; hubo ciertos conflictos entre las ramas principales y secundarias… y se salieron de mi control, lo único que quiero es que usted, por favor, le ponga protección a Hinata.

Kakashi: Bien… si es eso… estoy completamente dispuesto a proteger a Hinata.

Hokage: Bien… Kakashi desde este momento protegerás a la heredera del clan. ¡Hiashi Hyuga! Confié en que nadie le hará algún daño a su hija… ya puede retirarse. (Dijo y luego de que Hiashi se retirará) ¡Kakashi…! Vigila a Hinata muy de cerca pero que no se entere de que eres su protector…

Kakashi: Pero… señora Tsunade, ¿no cree que ella se enterará tarde o temprano por su padre cual es mi misión?

Hokage: Lo dudo… ella y su padre no tiene una gran relación así que no creo que él se lo diga.

Kakashi: Entendido… pues entonces me retiro. (Dijo desapareciendo en una cortina de humo)

En Ichiraku… estaba Naruto comiendo sin parar rameen hasta que de repente por detrás se le apareció Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten y Lee…

Sakura: ¡Naruto…! Vaya por fin… se puede saber, ¿en dónde te has metido?... te eh buscado por todos lados. (Dijo molesta)

Ino: ¡Es verdad! No llevas más de tres días en la aldea y te desapareces de la vista.

Lee: ¡Yo también te buscaba…! Quiero saber los resultados de tu largo entrenamiento.

Naruto: ¡Bueno, bueno…! Ya cálmense… (Dijo tratando de calmar a sus amigos que estaban enojados por su ausencia mientras pagaba la cuenta de todo lo que comió)

Sakura: ¿Calmarnos?... Naruto, has llegado a la aldea hace tres días y te desapareces… ¿Cómo quieres que nos calmemos?... ¿por dónde te has metido?

Naruto: Sakura… pues yo… estaba en el bosque… (Dijo riendo de nervios mientras se rascaba la cabeza)

Ino: ¿En el bosque?... de seguro entrenando…

Shikamaru: Chicas… chicas, ya dejen en paz al pobre de Naruto… él puede hacer de su tiempo lo que sea. (Dijo atravesándose entre las chicas y Naruto)

Estuvieron así por un rato hasta que se calmaron y luego de una charla, en donde se pusieron al día, todos se disponían a irse a sus casas ya que había oscurecido por completo…

Sakura: Bien… creo que ya me voy… pero ni se te ocurra volver a desaparecerte. (Dijo mientras todos asentían)

Naruto: Créeme que ya no lo hare. (Dijo sin más mientras todos se disponían a marcharse) ¡Ah!... Tenten… ¿puedes quedarte?... (Pregunto tratando de ser discreto pero no lo logro ya que apenas termino de hacerle la pregunta todos los chicos lo habían escuchado pero solo las chicas se quedaron a ver que más pasaba)

Tenten: ¿Quedarme?... pues…

Ino: Para qué quieres que Tenten se quede, ¿eh, Naruto? (Le pregunto queriendo insinuar algo, cosa que molesto a Sakura provocando que se fuera)

Naruto: ¿Eh…? (Dijo poniéndose nervioso)

Tenten: ¡Ahí Ino! No insinúes babosadas… y mejor ya vete que Sakura te deja atrás. (Le dijo en un tono burlón mientras Ino se dio vuelta para salir corriendo tras Sakura)

Naruto: Vaya… Ino sigue siendo la misma… (Dijo rascándose la cabeza)

Tenten: Por desgracia sí. (Dijo mientras veían como Ino se alejaba corriendo para luego reírse un poco) ¡Ah!... cierto, ¿para qué querías que me quedara?

Naruto: ¡Oh!... sí, quisiera hablar contigo de algo… (Dijo algo apenado)

Tenten: Pero de qué, Naruto…

Naruto: Pues… pues… veras… (Decía muy indeciso mientras Tenten esperaba a que Naruto terminara la oración)

Tenten: Naruto… sea lo que me tengas que decir dilo de una vez que me pones nerviosa. (Le dijo para apurarlo)

Naruto: Pues… es que… (Decía sin animarse a completar la oración)

Tenten: ¡Naruto!

Naruto: Bueno… ya, ya… (Dijo entre risas) Pues es que… quería ver si me podrías ayudar con… pues con Hinata.

Al oír esto a Tenten prácticamente se le cayó la boca de sorpresa…

Tenten: ¿Ayudarte con Hinata?... Naruto, acaso tú no, ¿gustabas de Sakura?

Naruto: Pues sí… pero ahora la veo como una amiga nada más…

Tenten: Pero… ¿por qué Hinata?... si desde que llegaste a la aldea no la has visto.

Naruto: Pues… lo que sucede es que… (Dijo volviendo al nerviosismo)

Tenten: ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Naruto: Bueh… Lo que sucede es que… cuando volvía a Konoha, en la noche, no podía dormir así que salí a dar una vuelta y termine en el bosque donde me fui para al arroyo… y en eso me encontré con Hinata y nos quedamos hasta el amanecer entrenando. ¿Me ayudas?

Tenten: Claro… (Dijo sin salir de su asombro de lo que estaba pasando)


	4. Malos entendidos

**4. MALOS ENTENDIDOS**

Unos días después de la charla entre Tenten y Naruto, estos dos cada vez que podían se juntaban para que Tenten le ayudase a Naruto saber qué tipo de cosas le gustaban a Hinata para después armarle una sorpresa.

Tenten: ¿Entendiste algo, Naruto? (Pregunto por milésima vez)

Naruto: Pues algo… (Respondió con su típica sonrisa)

Ino: Vaya… hay están de nuevo. (Dijo llamando la atención de Hinata y Neji que estaban con ella ayudando a Sakura a encontrar a Naruto)

Sakura: ¿Qué ocurre Ino?

Ino: Ocurre que desde que tuvimos esa charla grupal con Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, vos y yo… Naruto y Tenten cada vez que pueden vienen a ese local por horas… y lo más extraño es que una vez vinimos aquí Chouji, Shikamaru y yo… y cuando nos vieron se quedaron completamente callados hasta que nos fuimos. (Dijo señalando el local mientras la cara de Hinata y Sakura se le transformaban por completo… en cambio Neji no tuvo tiempo para eso, apenas vio donde estaban sentados estos dos salió para allá)

Ino: ¡Oye Neji!... no interrumpas a los tortolos.

Sakura: No son ningunos tortolos… (Dijo mientras seguía los pasos de Neji)

Ino: ¡Oigan, ustedes!... vaya me parece que no les gusta la idea de que Naruto y Tente estén saliendo juntos… como sea, ¡ven Hinata… a ver qué pasa con éstos cuatros! (Dijo jalando a Hinata para que la siga)

Neji: Lamento interrumpir tan linda escena pero…

Sakura: ¡Naruto la Quinta te necesita ahora! (Dijo interrumpiendo a Neji que la estaba fulminando con la mirada en cambio ésta dirigía su mirada casi letal a Tenten que estaba con la mejor sonrisa falsa que tenía)

Ino: ¡Hey, Hey! ¿Qué manera de irrumpir es esta? (Dijo llegando con Hinata)

Tenten: ¡Bueno ya!... se puede saber, ¿por qué están aquí? (Dijo imponiendo un poco de calma mientras Naruto veía como Hinata se libraba de Ino para irse)

Sakura: Yo vengo a llevarme a Naruto que la Quinta lo necesita desde ayer. (Dijo agarrando a Naruto que no tuvo más opción que irse con ella)

Naruto: ¡Tenten! Después nos vemos y por favor ve… (Decía desde lo lejos mientras Sakura lo jaloneaba pero no pudo terminar de hablarle porque Sakura lo jaleó más fuerte haciendo que salieran de la vista de los demás chicos)

Tenten solamente dirigía una sonrisa forzada como para aliviar la situación tensa que sus amigos habían formado.

Más tarde en la oficina de la Hokage… estaba Kakashi informando a Tsunade todo lo que ocurrió con Hinata desde el día que Hiashi solicito su protección… y la realidad es que Kakashi no encontró nada de que ser protegida.

Kakashi: Con todo respeto, señora Tsunade… esta misión es absurda no hay motivos para que yo proteja a Hinata…

Hokage: Lo entiendo… pero sólo aguanta un poco más. Puede que Hinata no esté en peligro… pero hay algo que el clan Hyuga oculta… mantente alerta ahora que estas encima de la heredera…

Dejaron de hablar porque justo habían tocado la puerta…

Hokage: ¡Adelante!...

Kakashi: ¿De qué se trata esto, señora Tsunade? (Pregunto al sentir un presentimiento)

Hokage: Ya te vas a enterar… (Dijo mientras Shizune hacia pasar a la oficina a Hinata, Sakura, Neji y Naruto)

Shizune: Aquí están todos, Hokage…

Hokage: Ya era hora… ¡Naruto!... ¿Por dónde te has metido? Te eh estado llamando para una misión…

Naruto: ¿Otra vez con eso? (Dijo en su mente rascándose la cabeza mientras se reía)

Hokage: Pero bueno… menos mal que eso no sucedió… porque ahora tengo otra misión que la van a realizar ustedes… y Kakashi lo va a encabezar.

Kakashi: ¿De qué trata la misión?

Hokage: Hace un tiempo hubo un enfrentamiento en el país del Relámpago y hubo muchas muertes y hace poco, cuando un informante fue, se dio con que Kabuto rondaba por esos lares e inevitablemente se enfrentaron… provocando la huída de Kabuto.

Neji: ¿Kabuto?... ¿y qué podría buscar en esas tierras?

Hokage: Pues… lo que el informante ha descubierto es que en esas tierras todavía existen cuerpos portadores del byakugan y está detrás de los secretos que guarda ésta línea sucesoria y no duda de que vuelva. (Dijo muy seria mientras no quitaba la mirada de Neji y Hinata)

Neji: Entonces… tenemos qué ir hasta allá para evitar que descubran los secretos del byakugan

Hinata: Tendríamos que sellar por completos sus cuerpos para que desaparezca cualquier rastro.

Hokage: Por eso van integrantes del clan Hyuga para que hagan el sello a quién se deba.

Naruto: Pero. ¿Para qué Kabuto iría tras el byakugan?

Sakura: El byakugan es la línea sucesoria más excepcional y pura que tiene Konoha y por lo tal guarda muchos secretos que pueden desarrollar habilidades para atacar la aldea.

Hokage: Correcto. Ahora mismo quiero que salgan al país del Relámpago a evitar que Kabuto vuelva por los secretos del byakugan… en el camino les va a alcanzar el sexto integrante de este grupo. Ahora se pueden retirar.

Kakashi: ¿Un sexto integrante? ¿De quién se trata?

Hokage: El informante que se enfrento a Kabuto… les será de mucha ayuda. Ahora retírense. (Dijo mientras todos asentían y se retiraban)

**Buenos días… aquí está el cuarto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado…**

**Gracias por leerlo hasta al final **** ya saben… dejen opiniones para saber qué les pareció. Gracias, hasta la próxima. **


	5. El clan Hyuga

**5. EL CLAN HYUGA**

Ya iban a mitad de camino y un día de viaje para llegar al país del Relámpago y ya anochecía así que se detuvieron para acampar y descansar un poco.

Naruto: ¡Hora de descansar!...

Sakura: ¡No grites, tarado! (Dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza mientras Neji se sentaba apoyándose en un árbol, Hinata solo veía las estrellas que aparecían de a poco y Kakashi estaba haciendo la fogata para luego ponerse a leer el último libro de Jiraiya)

Naruto: ¡Ya… está bien, me callo!... (Dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza e iba cerca de la fogata) Oye… ¡Kakashi!

Kakashi: ¿Qué ocurre, Naruto?

Naruto: ¿Usted sabe quién es ese sexto integrante del que hablaba la vieja Tsunade?

Kakashi: Pues la verdad… no tengo idea de quién pueda tratarse.

Sakura: Aparte de eso… hay algo que no entiendo por completo… (Dijo mientras ella y Naruto se acercaban a la fogata)

Kakashi: ¿Qué es, Sakura?

Sakura: ¿Por qué motivo hubo un enfrentamiento en el país del Relámpago?... no recuerdo ningún conflicto entre ellos y Konoha.

Kakashi: Oh… sí eso… (Dijo mientras miraba a Hinata y Neji)

Naruto: Yo tampoco recuerdo algún conflicto…

Neji: Fue una batalla sin razón de ciertos miembros del clan Hyuga con el fin de venganza… y solo encontraron la muerte… (Dijo demostrando desinterés)

Sakura: Aún así… que haya sido una batalla sin sentido o no… no recuerdo que la Hokage haya hecho mención de algo parecido. Es más, la Hokage tenía intención de formar una alianza con el país del Relámpago… pero hubo un desacuerdo y no pudo ser.

Hinata: Ese enfrentamiento paso hace un año por lo mucho… algunos Hyugas de la rama secundaria tras enterarse de que la Hokage quería formar una alianza con ellos no se quedaron callados y protestaron... (Dijo sin apartar la mirada de las estrellase, que ya iluminaban la noche junto a la pálida Luna, haciéndola suspirar)

Neji: Y al recibir una respuesta que no les agradaba… tomaron el asunto con sus manos y decidieron armar un plan para acabar con el jefe del Relámpago.

Naruto: Entonces… ése enfrentamiento, ¿lo comenzamos los de Konoha?

Kakashi: En realidad… no pero los que causaron ese enfrentamiento pertenecían a Konoha.

Sakura: No entiendo… ¿por qué los del clan Hyuga comenzaron una batalla sin sentido? Como dijo Neji…

Neji: "Venganza" ya lo dije, Sakura. (Dijo mirando a Hinata)

Kakashi: ¡Bueno!... creo que es mejor ir a dormir tenemos que despertarnos temprano para continuar con nuestro camino… (Dijo apurándose al notar una cierta tensión entre los Hyugas)

Naruto: ¡Neji! Acaso, ¿esa venganza fue por lo ocurrido con tu padre hace años? (Pregunto sin hacerle caso a lo que había dicho Kakashi mientras Neji apartaba la mirada de Hinata)

Neji: Sí. (Respondió tras un breve silencio mientras Hinata se daba la vuelta para ver a Neji)

Hinata: Como lo dijimos antes… cuando algunos miembros de la rama secundaria se enteraron de la alianza fueron a pedir a la Hokage que desistiera de tal cosa pero al no lograrlo armaron un grupo tanto en la rama secundaria como principal para combatir contra ellos… por lo ocurrido cuando yo apenas tenía tres años.

Neji: Y como lo saben… antes trataron de secuestrar a Hinata provocando la muerte del antiguo líder del Relámpago y al no reconocer tal intento de secuestro pidieron la cabecilla de los Hyugas muerto… y en su lugar fue mi padre… (Dijo parándose al percatarse de la mirada de su prima)

Hinata: Por ese suceso… muchos quedaron resentidos con mi padre, al principio los que tenían la idea de ataque eran de la rama secundaria y por eso no se revelaban, por temor a la activación del sello maldito, pero al trascurrir los días… muchos pertenecientes de la rama principal se les unieron e hicieron sus planes más fáciles. Así que aprovecharon un día de festejo y huyeron para su combate.

Neji: Por desgracia los imprudentes murieron y fue cuestión de un día para que la Hokage se enterara y enviara a los Anbus a recuperar los cuerpos de importancia.

Naruto: ¿Cuerpos de… importancia?

Kakashi: Se refiere a los de la rama principal… al pertenecer a esa rama no poseen el sello maldito por lo tal los secretos del byakugan siguen en sus cuerpos tras su muerte.

Sakura: Pero si los Anbus se encargaron de ello las posibilidades de que hayan fallado son casi nulas… no creo posible que hayan dejado u olvidado un cuerpo de suma importancia.

Hinata: No lo hicieron…

Naruto: Entonces, ¿vamos por otra cosa?

Kakashi: No… bueno… no del todo. Vamos a verificar si todos los cuerpos que están enterrados hayan tenido el sello maldito… y si no…

Hinata: Vamos a sellar su byakugan. (Dijo encaminándose hacia su carpa para dormir)

Sakura: ¡Espera!... Hinata hace un momento dijiste que los Anbus no dejaron ningún cuerpo de importancia y ahora estas apoyando la idea de Kakashi de la posibilidad de encontrar uno. Aparte todos los miembros del clan Hyuga tanto de las ramas principales y secundarias están… no falta nadie… como puede haber varios Hyugas muertos si ninguno falta. (Dijo acaparando la atención de Hinata que se detuvo y después de un silencio Neji se rió)

Naruto: ¿De qué te ríes, Neji?

Neji: Estas muy mal, Sakura. Me sorprende de ti, veras… si bien el clan Hyuga no es el más extenso… está formada por otros aparte de la familia de Hinata y la mía.

Sakura: ¡Ahí Neji!... me saca de quicio completamente con la forma tan engreída que tiene de actuar. (Dijo en su mente y apretaba su puño de rabia mientras veía a Neji irse a dormir a la carpa que estaba al lado de donde dormiría ella y Hinata)

Hinata: No le hagas caso… esta así porque ya debe estar cansado.

Kakashi: Sí… lo apoyo ya es hora de ir a dormir. (Dijo con la esperanza de que esta vez le hicieran caso y dejaran la charla para otra ocasión)

Naruto: Pero… aún no cierra el hecho de que hay posibilidades del cuerpo de un integrante de la rama principal de los Hyugas… ¿qué hay con eso, Hinata?

Kakashi: ¡Ahí Naruto!... siempre tan tonto… de seguro ni cuenta se habrá dado de lo tensa que es esta situación. (Dijo en su mente tras un suspiro de derrota)

Hinata: Pues… lo que pasa es que… al que buscamos es el cuerpo de mi difunto tío… que en un principio debería haber encabezado el clan. En fin mañana terminaremos de hablar cuando el sexto integrantes se nos una… ya estoy muy cansada, con su permiso me iré a dormir. (Dijo demostrando cierta incomodidad y nerviosismo mientras se adentraba en su carpa a dormir)

Sakura: ¿A caso se refiere al padre de Neji?

Naruto: No. El padre de Neji era de la rama secundaria, él tenía ese sello maldito… sin contar que las fechas de muerte no coinciden…

Sakura: ¡Oh!... es verdad… pero…

Kakashi: ¡Pero… ya!... váyanse a dormir de una vez que mañana apenas salga el sol partimos. (Dijo sin más, mientras procuraba que éstos ya se fueran a dormir y no causaran más momentos tensos con sus preguntas)

**Bueno aquí está el quinto capítulo… espero que les haya gustado… **

**Ya saben dejen comentarios si les gusto o algo en lo que tenga que mejorar…**

**Gracias por leerlo hasta el final… hasta la próxima, besos. **


	6. Me llamo Sai

**6. ME LLAMO SAI**

Al día siguiente apenas salió el sol los pájaros comenzaron a cantar y a revolotear por los aires… y ya Neji se estaba despertando suponiendo que sería el primero pero se dio con la sorpresa que Kakashi ya estaba despierto. Al salir encontró la fogata prendida nuevamente tras ser apagada por algunos vientos de la noche…

Hinata: Buenos días, primo Neji… ¡Ya despertaste!... ¿quieres algo de desayunar? (Le preguntaba mientras buscaba algo de comida entre sus pertenencias)

Neji: Buenos días, señorita Hinata. Y no se moleste estoy bien así… ¿dónde está Kakashi?

Hinata: Oh… está por allá… leyendo ese libro. (Dijo mirando a Kakashi que estaba sentado en el lugar donde la noche pasada estaba ella mientras Neji también lo miraba)

Neji: ¿Sabes desde qué hora está despierto?

Hinata: Pues la verdad… es que cuando me levante, él ya estaba haciendo la fogata otra vez… me parece que estuvo haciendo vigilia toda la noche ya que de vez en cuando bosteza y luce algo cansado.

Neji: Oh… bueno… Hinata, ¿por qué mejor no vas a despertar a Sakura y luego a Naruto? En cualquier momento deberíamos salir. (Dijo sin notar que Hinata se puso algo nerviosa con la idea de ir a despertar a Naruto mientras éste se iba a hablar con Kakashi)

Kakashi: ¿Qué se te ofrece, Neji? (Pregunto sin quitar la vista de su libro al percatarse de que él se le acercaba)

Neji: Acaso, ¿Usted tiene alguna misión que tenga que ver con Hinata?

Kakashi: Acaso, ¿crees que si tuviese cierta misión te lo diría?... en todo caso… ¿por qué te interesa? (Pregunto esta vez apartándose completamente de su libro, y miraba a Neji fijamente, aún sentado)

Alguno metros atrás… Hinata estaba en la carpa donde dormía Naruto… había decidido despertar primero a Naruto que a Sakura.

Hinata: Na-Naruto… despierta que en unos minutos seguimos con nuestro camino. (Decía tímidamente mientras Naruto estaba soñando precisamente con ella)

Naruto: Hinata… no, no te vayas… (Balbuceaba entre sueños)

Hinata: Que… que, ¿no me vaya? (Se preguntaba muy sorprendida hasta que de repente en sueños Naruto se sentó quedando muy cerca de Hinata agarrándola de un brazo… provocando que esta se enrojecieran completamente)

Naruto: Déjame explicar…

Hinata: ¡Naruto despierta! (Dijo dándole accidentalmente una cachetada pero sin alejar a Naruto suficientemente de ella)

Naruto se iba despertando de a poco de ese sueño donde vivía otra vez esa situación donde estaba con Tenten hablando de Hinata… y de la nada se le apareció Neji, Sakura, Ino y su querida Hinata… pero en medio del alboroto noto que ella se soltaba de Ino y se iba medio corriendo y logro ver una lágrima.

Naruto suponía que por la mentalidad de Ino, Hinata había mal interpretado lo que ocurría con Tenten y eso lo ponía muy mal.

Naruto: Hinata… Hinata, por favor… (Decía hasta que salió por completo de su sueño y vio a Hinata completamente roja muy cerca de él)

Sakura: ¿Qué demonios te pasa Naruto?... haces mucho ruido aún dormi-do (Dijo mientras entraba a la carpa quedando completamente sorprendida al ver la escena de Naruto y Hinata muy pero muy cerca)

Naruto: ¡Sakura!... emmm… emmm… yo… Hinata, ¿porqué no te alejas un poco? (Dijo muy tímido mientras trataba de controlarse de no besarla al ver a Hinata tan cerca)

Hinata: Pues lo haría… pero…

Sakura: ¡Pero qué!... Naruto dijo que te alejes. (Dijo notablemente celosa)

Hinata: Naruto tienes sujeta mi brazo… no puedo alejarme si no me sueltas. (Dijo bajando la mirada)

Naruto: ¡Oh lo, lo siento!... (Dijo soltándola al instante mientras se daba vuelta dándole la espalda a Sakura y Hinata para que no notaran lo cuan nervioso se había puesto, en eso Hinata aprovecho para salir de allí rápidamente dejando a Sakura y Naruto en la carpa)

Neji: Solo quiero saber si Hinata está en peligro o no… (Dijo muy serio)

Kakashi: Ella está bien. (Dijo después de haber visto a Hinata salir de la carpa donde estaba Naruto y se iba hacia un lago que estaba al lado contrario de donde estaba él y Neji)

Neji: Entonces, ¿por qué la vigilia?

Kakashi: Todo está bien. (Dijo volviendo su vista hacia él y luego desapareció en una cortina de humo)

Neji: Pero, ¿qué…? (Se preguntó a sí mismo muy confundido y estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarlo pero de repente Naruto salió disparado de su carpa, pasando al lado de él terminando en el suelo inconsciente, tras recibir un fuerte golpe de Sakura, quién después se fue a su propia carpa)

En la aldea estaba Tenten paseando por las calles hasta que termino en frente de aquel local donde hace dos días estaba charlando con Naruto de Hinata y de repente se apareció Neji… y luego Sakura, Ino y Hinata.

Tenten: ¿Neji habrá pensado mal, al encontrarme con Naruto? (Se preguntó para sus adentros y luego de recordar una vez más lo sucedido suspiró)

Ino: Tenten… ¡Tenten!... ya sal de tus pensamientos… ¡Tenten! (Le decía mientras que Tenten recién reaccionó al último llamado a su nombre)

Tenten: Ah… ¿qué? (Dijo mirando sorprendida a Ino)

Ino: ¿Recordando la cita con Naruto? (Dijo algo pícaro)

Tenten: ¿Cita?... por Dios… Ino búscate otra cosa para hacer. (Dijo mientras caminaba en dirección contraria al local)

Ino: Tenten… ya reconócelo, ¡estás saliendo con Naruto!... ¿no es así? (Dijo caminando a la par de Tenten)

Tenten: No. No es así. (Dijo con suma calma)

Ino: Entonces, ¿Por qué se ven muy a menudo? No es normal. (Dijo al estar insatisfecha con la respuesta que ella le había dado)

Tenten: Si no es normal para voz que dos amigos se encuentren para charlar, es problema tuyo. No pasa nada. (Dijo esta vez mirándola de frente para luego irse y dejarla sola)

En camino al país del Relámpago… estaba un grupo muy tenso… por una parte Sakura, extrañamente, estaba celosa de Hinata por la situación en que estaba con Naruto… por otra parte había una tensión entre Neji y Kakashi, Neji estaba encaprichado de que iba a descubrir porque protegía a su prima y Kakashi hacía lo posible para evitarlo… y por último Hinata… Hinata estaba tan confundida… ella ya se había percatado de la vigilia de Kakashi pero no se atrevía a cuestionarle por temor a la repuesta… al mismo tiempo estaba pendiente de Neji debido a que esta misión lo obligaría a recordar esos tiempos donde ellos dos se encontraban enfrentados y eso marcaba algo de incomodidad… y por último no entendía el reaccionar de Sakura por lo que vio entre ella y Naruto se suponía que ella amaba a Sasuke… pero también le confundía el por qué Naruto le decía a ella que "no se fuera… que le dejara explicar" no entendía nada… estaba al borde del colapso… y para acabarlas en un suspiro recordó que Naruto y Tenten habían tenido una cita y que podría haber algo más que una amistad entre ellos.

Hinata: ¿Cómo saldré de esto? (Dijo luego de otro suspiro y sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta)

Kakashi: ¿A qué se refiere con eso, señorita Hinata? (Preguntó algo extrañado)

Hinata: ¡Ah!... no, no nada… solo pensaba en voz alta. (Respondió al instante)

¿…?: Muy buenos días… ¿ustedes son los que van al país del Relámpago? (Dijo un chico sentado en la rama de un árbol que estaba al lado por donde los chicos pasaban)

Kakashi: ¡Y tú quién eres! (Preguntó desafiante mientras los demás se ponían en posición de ataque, todos menos Hinata)

¿…?: ¿Emmm…? ¿Hinata?... ¿es Hinata? (Se preguntaba en su mente ignorando por completo a los demás)

Kakashi: ¡Hey! A caso no escuchas, ¿o qué? (Decía sin perder su compostura de desafío)

¿…?: ¡Hinata…!... cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo has estado? (Dijo apareciendo de repente al frente de Hinata y dejando perplejos a todos)

Naruto: Hinata… ¿tú lo conoces? (Dijo poniéndose entre los dos)

Hinata: Sí… no se preocupen chicos… él se llama Sai y debe ser el sexto integrante del que hablaba la Hokage, ¿no es así? (Dijo mientras miró al sexto integrante al momento de hacer la pregunta)

El chico solo se limitó a asentir como respuesta a la pregunta de Hinata mientras los demás se tranquilizaban.

Neji: ¿Y de qué nos puedes informar?

Sai: Como se les habrá informado la Hokage… hace como un año hubo un enfrentamiento entre algunos de los Hyugas y ninjas del Relámpago. Y lo que la pagaron fueron todos los Hyugas ya que todos murieron pero no todos tenían el sello maldito…

Neji: Pero se supone que al día siguiente de haber finalizado ese enfrentamiento la Hokage mando a los Anbus a traer a los que no poseían el sello…

Sai: Efectivamente lo hicieron de eso no hay duda… sin embargo como hace poco se vio a Kabuto rondando por esos lugares despertó muchas intrigas y nos pusimos a investigar… y nos dimos que de todos los Hyugas que recuperamos, un cuerpo faltaba…

Sakura: ¿Y qué posibilidades hay de que ese cuerpo se encuentre en el lugar de batalla?

Sai: Muy pocas, pero a la idea de Kabuto haya estado por ahí nos da algo para ir a investigar… no podemos arriesgarnos a que pudiese conseguir los secretos del byakugan.

Kakashi: Es verdad… por lo pronto es mejor seguir con nuestro camino. (Dijo poniéndose a caminar seguido por Neji, Sakura y Naruto… y por último iban Hinata y el sexto integrante)

**Hola! Como están? Espero que bien… **

**Bien aquí está ya el sexto capítulo espero que les haya gustado… ya saben si gustan dejen comentarios. Gracias por leer hasta el final. Hasta la próxima… besos **


	7. Chapter 7

**7. RIVAL DE NARUTO… ¿SAI?**

No muy lejos del fatídico lugar de enfrentamiento… estaba Kabuto que iba a cerciorarse de que el cuerpo que buscaba este allí cosa que anteriormente no pudo hacer, pero esta vez no iba solo… iba con nada menos que Sasuke. Kabuto estaba dispuesto a conseguir lo que buscaba esta vez y Sasuke se lo facilitaba.

Sasuke: Todavía no entiendo por qué tengo que acompañarte… es un completo fastidio. (Dijo mientras caminaba detrás de Kabuto)

Kabuto: De seguro por ahí van a estar ninjas de Konoha… acaso, ¿no quieres lo peor para los de esa aldea? (Dijo indiferente)

Sasuke: Por supuesto, pero eso lo puedo hacer cuando quiera… yo creo que me trajiste porque tienes miedo de que ellos te maten. (Respondió con una sonrisa de lado)

Kabuto: Piensa lo que quieras… ya estás acá y punto. (Dijo mientras Sasuke sonreía al notar que tenía razón)

Sasuke: ¿Será qué el idiota de Naruto esté yendo para ese mismo lugar? (Se preguntaba en su mente)

Kabuto era muy cuidadoso en todo lo que hacía… y llevar a Sasuke consigo era una prueba, más allá que a simple vista parezca una cobardía. Él sabía que por esos momentos ya un grupo de ninjas de Konoha estaría en camino al lugar de batalla y de seguro iban integrantes del clan Hyuga para sellar el byakugan de aquel cuerpo y eso no lo podía permitir.

Por otro lado Kakashi, Neji, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata y Sai ya habían llegado…

Sakura: Vaya… parece que en este lugar hubo una guerra apenas ayer… (Dijo algo horrorizada por la desolación y destrucción de aquel lugar)

Sai: Sí es terrible… los aldeanos del Relámpago no quisieron construir ni siquiera arreglar este lugar e hicieron sus viviendas un poco más lejos de aquí.

Naruto: Pues bien… hay que comenzar a buscar, ¿o qué?

Sai: Sí, los aldeanos llevaron todos los cuerpos de los Hyugas por allá… ¡Neji! ¡Hinata!.. Ustedes con su byakugan van a poder ver en qué tumba está el cuerpo de su tío (Dijo señalando hacía un lugar y recibir el asentimiento de ambos)

Neji: Es imposible… no se puede ver nada. (Dijo tras haber activado su byakugan y panear todas las tumbas)

Hinata: Es verdad… parece que hay un tipo de protección en las tumbas. (Comento luego de panear también aquel sector con su byakugan… para después desactivarlo seguido por Neji)

Sakura: Pues entonces habrá que revisar tumba por tumba… (Dijo desanimada)

Kakashi: Cuanto más pronto comencemos… más rápido terminaremos. (Dijo poniéndose en marcha al lugar donde Sai apunto anteriormente)

Todos se pusieron a cavar y a revisar cada cuerpo que lograban sacar. Ya había oscurecido y Kabuto y Sasuke ya habían llegado a ese sitio sin embargo estaban ocultos.

Sasuke: No puedo creer qué le tengas tanto miedo a los de Konoha. (Dijo burlonamente sentado en la rama de un árbol mientras Kabuto miraba cada movimiento que los ninjas hacían)

Kabuto: ¿Por qué mejor no te callas y estás atento?… en cualquier momento esos entrometidos van a encontrar el cuerpo que necesitamos y vamos a tener que ir por él. (Dijo ya fastidiado por los comentarios de Sasuke)

Sasuke: Qué fastidio…

Kabuto: Cuando encuentren el cuerpo de Hiroshi atacaremos antes de que esos niños Hyugas sellen su byakugan… (Comentó más para sí mismo que para Sasuke)

Sasuke: ¿Hiroshi…? ¿Y quién es ese?

Kabuto: Quién fue será mejor decir. Hiroshi… Hyuga, él iba a ser el jefe de su clan pero tenía pensamientos que perjudicaría la rama principal y cambiaría la tan excepcional tradición… y los ancianos del consejo no lo permitieron y declararon a Hiashi Hyuga como jefe.

Sasuke: Y después, ¿qué?... Hiroshi se quedo con los brazos cruzados, ¿o qué?

Kabuto: No… trató de desafiar a los del consejo… pero éstos lo mandaron a un calabozo, así duro unos años, hasta que Hiroshi huyo de la aldea y su clan ocultara su escape.

Sasuke: Hmm… (Dijo des interesadamente)

Mientras esos dos esperaban el momento para intervenir… Sai y Hinata aún cavaban para encontrar a ese cuerpo sin el sello, mientras los otros se acomodaban alrededor de una improvisada fogata.

Sai: Veo con gusto que todavía eres muy dedicada en cualquier cosa que hagas… (Dijo sentándose en una roca frente a Hinata)

Hinata: Si tú lo dices… (Dijo con una pequeña risa sentándose en el suelo)

Sai: Creo que ya deberías descansar un poco… te ves muy agotada, ¿por qué no vamos con los demás a la fogata?

Hinata: Lo estoy… pero no quiero ir. (Dijo al pensar que tenía que soportar el tenso ambiente que habría entre todos)

Sai: ¿Por qué…?

Hinata: Amm… por nada… nada en especial. (Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa)

Naruto: Kakashi… ¿usted sabe de dónde Hinata conoce a Sai? (Preguntó mientras se acomodaba frente a la fogata dónde ya estaban Kakashi, Sakura y Neji)

Kakashi: No… la verdad no. Tú lo sabes, ¿Neji?

Neji: No le incumbe… (Respondió levantándose para ir con Hinata y Sai)

Naruto: Hey… Neji… a mí sí me incumbe… ¡DÍMELO…! (Le gritaba mientras el otro se alejaba)

Sakura: ¿Y por qué te debería incumbir eso, Naruto? (Pregunto con un tono casi desafiante mientras Naruto la miraba de reojo)

Kakashi: Bien… creo que también me voy con Neji… hasta luego. (Dijo mientras Naruto le dirigía la mirada suplicando que no se fuera pero éste no hiso caso y se fue dejándolo a solas con Sakura)

Kakashi iba a ver si podía averiguar algo del por qué la Hokage pensaba que el clan Hyuga tenía algo oculto… y cuando llegó al lugar, que estaba a unos metros de la fogata, encontró a los tres chicos charlando, parecía que estaban recordando viejos tiempos… obviamente se conocían de mucho antes y cuando se disponía a hablar escucho el sonido de una fuerte cachetada…

Kakashi: Pobre… (Dijo refiriéndose a Naruto, sin darse cuenta en voz alta)

Hinata: ¿Qué fue eso…? ¿Algún enemigo? (Pregunto a Kakashi que ya lo habían notado por su comentario)

Kakashi: ¿Eh…? No, no… no es nada… (Respondió al instante)

Neji: ¿Qué hace usted aquí? (Preguntó de mala gana, llamando la atención de todos)

Hinata: ¡Neji…!

Kakashi: "No te incumbe"… (Respondió sin más haciendo enfadar más a Neji)

Hinata: Pero, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

Neji y Kakashi: "NADA…" (Respondieron al unísono sin sacarse la mirada de encima)

Hinata: … Ah… bueno... (Dijo mientras se le caía una gotita anime)

Sai: Vaya… yo tengo una opinión pero no sé si decirlo… (Dijo rascándose la mejilla con una sonrisa medio nerviosa)

Hinata: No lo digas… por favor. (Dijo con la misma sonrisa ya que los dos veían las miradas casi fatales que Neji y Kakashi se lanzaban)

Sai: Hina… por qué mejor nos vamos a la fogata… así descansas un poco. (Propuso mientras susurraba así ésos dos no los seguiría para evitar el tenso ambiente que sabía que a Hinata no le agradaban)

Hinata: Creo que será mejor estar ahí que aquí… (Dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Sai y se iban de ahí sigilosamente)

Naruto: Pero qué cachetada me dio Sakura… me dolió mucho… (Dijo mentalmente mientras veía a Sakura que está comiendo dándole la espalda hasta que Hinata y Sai llegaron y atraparon las miradas de él y Sakura ya que seguían de las manos) Pero… ¿qué…?

**Holaa! Antes que nada FELIZ Año NUEVO… falta solo horas para que llegue y les deseo un feliz y prospero año nuevo **

**Bien les quería decir eso y… este fue el séptimo capítulo espero que les haya gustado y si quieren dejen comentarios… besos y gracias por leer hasta el final. Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Vuelve Sasuke

**8.** **VUELVE SASUKE**

Hinata y Sai no hacían caso alguno de las miradas de Naruto y Sakura… ya qué Hinata estaba segura que Naruto tenía algo con su mejor amiga Tenten, y Sakura… bueno… mucho no le importaba lo que pensara de ella, en cambio Sai no hacía caso porque simplemente no los conocía y no sabía nada de toda la situación que Hinata había pasado antes de su llegada.

Naruto estaba completamente contrariado, pensaba que Hinata se comportaba extraña con él por el mal entendido con Tenten… pero desde que llego Sai se le metía más y más en la cabeza de que ella lo había olvidado…

En ese momento Naruto les iba a interrogar de donde se conocían y si tenían una relación más que amistad, sin embargo se lo impidió una explosión que venía de donde estaban Neji y Kakashi… Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Hinata se pusieron en posición de defensa mientras veían dos figuras acercarse a ellos corriendo. Sakura y Naruto estaban listos para atacarlos pero la voz de Hinata diciendo que eran su primo y Kakashi los detuvo…

Kakashi: Puedes ver algo, ¿Hinata? (Pregunto ya que ésta tenía activado su byakugan)

Hinata: Son dos sujetos... uno es Kabuto y otro es… es, Sasuke. (Respondió algo sorprendida por la presencia de Sasuke)

Naruto: ¿Sasuke…? Sasuke, ¿está ahí? (Preguntó sin poder creerlo mientras Sakura que estaba a su par comenzaba a sollozar)

Neji: Parece que Kabuto se asusto con el enfrentamiento que tuvo contigo… ¿no, Sai? (Pregunto dirigiéndose a Sai)

Kabuto: No se crean lo suficiente como para lograr asustarme… (Dijo comenzando a atacar a Neji seguido por Sasuke que atacó a Naruto)

Kakashi, Sai, Sakura y Hinata solo veían como se enfrentaban Sasuke contra Naruto y Kabuto contra Neji. Hasta qué Kabuto hiso una técnica especial con la que pudo sobre pasar la defensa de Neji mandándolo a metros de él herido de un brazo…

Hinata: ¡Neji…! (Gritó tras ir al lugar donde fue mandado su primo mientras Sai fue detrás de ella)

Neji: Señorita Hinata… váyase corre peligro aquí. (Dijo tratando de reincorporarse con su brazo sano)

Hinata: No digas tonterías, Neji. ¡Sai! detén a Kabuto mientras curo a Neji. (Ordenó poniéndose a la par de su primo mientras sacaba unas vendas y ungüentos)

Sai: Está bien… (Dijo poniendo enfrente de ellos mientras de poco a poco comenzaba a divisar a Kabuto que se acercaba)

Kabuto: ¡Niños Hyugas! ¿Ya encontraron a su adorado tío? (Preguntó parándose en seco al ver a Sai)

Neji: Así qué buscas el cuerpo de Hiroshi Hyuga, ¡pero para qué!

Kabuto: Como si no lo supieras ya… (Dijo con una sonrisa)

Sai: ¡Cállate! Te aseguro que no vas a conseguir nada. (Impuso mientras corría hacia a él dispuesto a atacarlo)

Esto sucedía entre Kabuto, Sai, Neji y Hinata… mientras que en otro lado Sakura fue al ataque de Sasuke ya que éste con su chidori lastimo a Naruto dejándolo inconsciente.

Sasuke: No seas imprudente… Sakura, recuerda que te puedo matar ahora mismo si lo deseo. (Le dijo sujetándola muy fuerte de la muñeca)

Sakura: ¿Te atreverías a tal cosa, Sasuke? (Preguntó temerosa por la respuesta)

Sasuke: No lo dudes ni por un segundo… (Respondió fríamente mientras sacaba su espada lista para ser atravesada en Sakura, sin embargo Kakashi fue a su ataque por el aire)

Kakashi: Créeme qué yo no te lo permitiré. (Dijo estando frente a Sasuke tras haber empujado hacia un costado a Sakura)

Sasuke solo sonrió desatando una lucha… en todo eso observo qué Kabuto le hacía señas de retirada.

Sasuke: Lo siento, sensei… me retiro. (Dijo tras darle un fuerte golpe que los separó un poco)

Así Kabuto y Sasuke se retiraron…

Sasuke: ¿Qué ocurrió, Kabuto? ¿Te dio miedo…? (Preguntó estando ya a lado de Kabuto pero sin verlo mientras se iban del lugar de batalla)

Kabuto: Cállate… y ya vámonos. (Dijo sujetándose el hombro que estaba sangrando mucho, Sasuke al percatarse de ello se preguntó quién fue capaz de sobre pasar la suma protección de Kabuto)

Kakashi: ¡Naruto! ¿Cómo se encuentra, Sakura? (Pregunto preocupado ya que había recibido el chidori directamente)

Sakura: Bien… a pesar de que recibió el chidori de Sasuke directamente se va a poner bien. (Respondió aliviada terminando de curarlo)

Kakashi: Que bueno. (Dijo aliviándose mientras llegaba Sai, Hinata y Neji)

Sai: ¿Sasuke Uchiha, también se ha retirado?

Kakashi: Sí… parece que Kabuto dio la orden de retirada.

Hinata: Sakura… ¿puedes revisar a Neji? Está herido de un brazo… (Preguntó haciendo sentar a Neji en una roca)

Sakura: Desde luego… (Dijo acercándose a Neji)

Kakashi: Sakura… termina de curar a Neji y prepárense para volver a Konoha. (Informó y luego se fue a revisar el lugar)

**Holaa a todos… bueno este fue el octavo capítulo espero que hayan tenido un muy lindo festejo de año nuevo **

**Como siempre, ya sabe, si gustan dejen comentarios… Gracias por leer hasta el final y hasta la próxima. **

**Bienvenido 2013 **** xDD**


	9. Tenten, Naruto y los malos entendidos

**9****.** **TENTEN, NARUTO Y MALOS ENTENDIDOS**

Los días pasaron y el equipo llegó a Konoha con dos heridos: Neji y Naruto… aunque los dos ya habían recibido los primeros auxilios, todavía estaban en un mal estado.

Tenten estaba en la entrada de Konoha junto a Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee y Kiba, obvio con Akamaru. Ellos estaban justo por partir a una misión hasta que vieron a un equipo llegar a un paso apresurado y no fue mucho para que se percataran de que se trataba de Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi, un chico que no conocían trayendo heridos a Neji y Naruto.

Tenten: ¡Neji… está herido! (Se dijo mentalmente mientras ella y su equipo veía al otro equipo pasar por su costado)

Kiba: ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Shikamaru: No lo sé… No me extraña que Naruto haya salido herido, después de todo él siempre es imprudente pero… ¿Neji?

Lee: Es verdad… ¿se habrán enfrentado a algún enemigo peligroso? (Se preguntaban uno al otro y no se dieron cuenta que Tenten se fue tras el otro equipo preocupada por Neji)

Ino: Oigan… nos falta un miembro para completar el equipo. (Dijo interrumpiéndolos)

Lee: Pero, ¿qué dices, Ino? el equipo está completo…

Shino: No, Ino tiene razón. Tenten se fue tras los chicos… por lo tal falta un integrante más. (Respondió con suma seriedad haciendo que todos se dieran cuenta de la ausencia de Tenten)

Ino: De seguro que fue por su Naruto… Tenten… ahora no me puedes negar que estas saliendo con Naruto… (Se decía mentalmente entre pequeñas risas)

Kiba: ¿De qué te ríes, Ino?

Ino: ¿Eh…? No por nada… nada en especial. (Se apresuro a responder)

Lee: Entonces, ¿qué hacemos…? ¿Deberíamos ir a notificar a la Hokage para que se nos una otro integrante o esperamos a Tenten?

Shino: Vamos a ver qué dice Tenten… (Sugirió teniendo la aceptación de todos)

En el hospital, Naruto y Neji ya estaban hospitalizados… y en la sala de espera estaban los demás, menos Sakura que estaba con los médicos, impacientes por el parte médico.

Sai: Deberías ir a tu casa… te ves muy agotada. (Le sugería a Hinata, que estaban un poco apartados de los demás)

Hinata: Es lo único qué dices. Estoy bien, quiero esperar al médico para ver si Na-… Neji está bien. (Dijo queriendo decir primero el nombre de Naruto)

Sai: ¿Qué ibas a decir, Hina?

Hinata: N-nada… ¿por qué no vas a comprar algo para comer? Tengo hambre.

Sai: Está bien… ya vuelvo. (Respondió poco convencido por lo que Hinata le respondió)

Hinata: Gracias, Sai. (Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa)

De pronto… cuando ella veía a Sai dirigirse a la entrada principal del hospital vio a su amiga, Tenten. Por un momento recordó todo, nuevamente, lo de Naruto… así que supuso que ella estaba allí por él. Momentáneamente dudo el ir a saludarla pero finalmente fue hacia ella.

Hinata: Hola… Tenten, ¿cómo estás…?

Tenten: ¡Hinata…! ¿El médico ya salió?... ¿ya les dijo como está…? (Le preguntaba algo apresurada hasta que cuando estaba por terminar la última pregunta, Hinata la interrumpió)

Hinata: ¿Naruto?... (Preguntó mientras sentía que en cualquier momento iba a salir toda la tristeza que le provocaba esa situación)

Tenten: ¿Qué…? (Estaba dispuesta a explicar lo que había pasado hace días por el cansancio del rumor que corría sin embargo salió Sakura y las dos al igual que el resto se acercaron)

Sakura: No se preocupen… Naruto y Neji están bien, van a poder recibir visitas a partir de mañana por la tarde. (Informó a todos con un profundo alivio calmando el tenso ambiente)

Hinata estaba muy alegre por la noticia… sin embargo vio a Tenten y algo avergonzada salió lo más sutilmente posible del hospital para no enfrentarse con ella por la conversación pasada. A su alivio logró salir del hospital pero aún a las afueras de la entrada del hospital se cuidaba de que Tenten no la viera y tan concentrada estaba en eso que choco con Sai provocando que se cayeran los dos al suelo y se les viniera encima la comida que él traía.

Hinata: NO… lo último que me faltaba. (Dijo parándose mientras se limpiaba un poco la cara con sus manos)

Sai: Discúlpame te me apareciste de golpe y creo que estaba algo distraído… (Trataba de disculparse al mismo tiempo que de explicarse mientras también se limpiaba la cara)

Hinata: No, no… no es tu culpa Sai… yo tampoco estaba muy concentrada por donde iba… discúlpame tú a mí… (Le aclaró)

Kiba: ¡Hinata…! ¿Qué te sucedió? (Preguntó acercándose a ella junto a Ino, Shino, Lee y Shikamaru mientras Akamaru se le iba encima a Hinata pero Sai se lo impidió)

Sai: ¿Puedes controlar a tu mascota?... (Le preguntó protegiendo a Hinata con su brazo izquierdo)

Kiba: Y tú, ¿quién demonios te crees?

Hinata: NO PELEEN… ¡Sai…! Ellos son mis amigos… ¡compórtate! (Interrumpió haciéndose a un lado de él)

Kiba: Como sea… Akamaru ven aquí. (Dijo indiferente haciendo que Akamaru fuese hacia su lado)

Shikamaru: ¿Cómo te llamas? (Preguntó obviamente refiriéndose a Sai)

Ino: Y eso que importa… es muy guapo… (Interrumpió la rubia guiñándole el ojo a Sai)

Hinata: Ahí Ino… eres un caso. (Dijo rascándose la mejilla)

Sai: Mi nombre es Sai… (Dijo des interesadamente provocando a Ino una pequeña rabia) Hinata… nos vemos mañana… y nuevamente discúlpame por lo sucedido.

Kiba: ¿Qué te hiso, Hinata? (Preguntó una vez que se fue)

Hinata: No… nada, solo un accidente…

Lee: ¡Oh…! Miren allí viene Tenten con Kakashi. (Informó y una vez que escuchó eso Hinata se despidió rápidamente de los chicos y con la escusa de llegar tarde a un lugar se fue como un rayo)

Tenten: Oigan… ¿no han visto a Hinata? La estoy buscando. (Pregunto después de haberse despedido de Kakashi)

Shino: Se fue recién… creo que dijo que llegaba tarde a… ¿dónde era? (Pregunto a los demás)

Lee: A… atender un asunto pendiente… (Respondió poco convencido al igual de todos los que escuchaban)

Shikamaru: Cambiando de tema, Tenten no puedes retirarte así como así estando en un equipo que estaba a punto de partir a una misión. (Dijo dejando a un lado el tema de Hinata que mucho no le importaba)

Tenten: Oh… sí lo siento es que… es que… (Se disponía a explicar pero Ino la interrumpió)

Ino: ¡Shikamaru! No seas cruel… ¿no ves que estaba preocupada por su novio, Naruto? (Dijo con una sonrisa)

Tenten: Ino ya deja de decir estupideces ya me tienes harta… (Le contestó levantando la voz)

Shino: Yo mejor me voy a mi casa… por lo visto no vamos a salir a cumplir la misión, así qué… Adiós. (Les dijo a todos mientras se marchaba)

Lee: Sí… yo también me marcho… hasta luego. (Dijo seguido por Kiba y Akamaru con un ladrido)

Shikamaru: Genial… la Hokage me va a matar… (Se dijo para sí mismo en voz alta mientras se agarraba la cabeza, señal de fastidio)

Tenten: No te hagas problemas, Shikamaru… el único cadáver que va haber es el de Ino.

Ino: Sí claro… sigue soñando…

Shikamaru: Qué problemático… ¿saben qué? Yo también me voy. (Dijo fastidiado dejando a las dos en la entrada)

Después de unas horas en el hospital todavía estaba Sakura llevando la comida a todos los pacientes… en eso ve a Naruto, en su habitación a través de la puerta entre abierta, que a puntita de pie trataba de salirse por la ventana.

Sakura: ¡Naruto! Qué diablos estás haciendo… ¿a dónde te quieres escapar? (Dijo abriendo por completo la puerta dejando a Naruto tieso como una piedra)

Naruto: Maldición… Sakura me ha descubierto. Y… y… ¿ahora? ¿Qué le invento? (Se preguntaba tortuosamente sin darse vuelta para verla)

Sakura: ¡Naruto te estoy hablando!...

Tenten: Emmm… Sakura, ¿puedo interrumpir un momento? (Apareció de repente haciendo que Naruto, aún sin darse vuelta, llorara y le agradeciera mentalmente)

Sakura: ¿Tú ya no te habías ido?

Tenten: No sigo aquí… ¿puedo hablar con Naruto?

Sakura: No.

Tenten: A pues bueno… entonces hablare con él sin tu permiso, lo siento. (Dijo agarrando a Sakura del brazo forzándola a salir de la habitación)

Sakura: ¡Oye! (Reprochó a tiempo antes de que Tenten cerrara la puerta)

Tenten: Ya te puedes relajar… Naruto, Sakura no nos va a molestar por ahora. (Informó para el alivio de él)

Naruto: Que bueno que llegaste… no sabía que inventarle. (Le dijo dándose la vuelta para verla)

Tenten: Sí… pero no veo por qué deberías mentirle.

Naruto: Es que no sabes lo fuerte que pega. (Dijo mentalmente)

Tenten: Bueh no importa… Naruto vengo a hablarte de Hinata…

Naruto: No, Hinata no me quiere… no le veo el caso seguir con esto. (Dijo interrumpiéndola y dándole la espalda y luego dirigirse a su cama)

Tenten: ¿Ella te lo dijo?

Naruto: No pero me doy cuenta…

Tenten: Por dios, Naruto... de seguro dices eso por ese chico que esta rondando a Hinata, ¿no?... Sai, ¿es que se llama? (Replicó yendo hacia el frente de Naruto)

Naruto: A ella parece que su compañía le agrada.

Tenten: ¿Sabes lo que paso hace unas horas?

Naruto: ¿Qué? (Preguntó incrédulo)

Tenten: Yo estaba en la sala de espera y ella se me acercó… le comencé a preguntar si ya el doctor había salido para informar… para saber el estado de Neji…

Naruto: ¿Y qué con eso?

Tenten: No me interrumpas… lo que pasa es que no llegue a preguntar por Neji porque de repente ella pregunto si yo estaba preocupada por ti, y yo conociéndola te puedo decir que estaba triste por esa posibilidad… (Le terminó de contar y la cara de Naruto se volvía a iluminar por cada palabra que decía ella)

Así qué sin más se levanto y abrazó a Tenten por la inmensa alegría que sentía de que Hinata todavía lo quería… y en ese momento Neji entró a la habitación y pudo apreciar un abrazo muy sentido, cosa que lo puso algo celoso.

Neji: Lo siento por interrumpir… vuelvo más tarde.

Tenten: No… no es lo que parece. (Trató de explicar apartando a Naruto tirándolo al suelo)

Neji: Olvídalo. (Dijo fríamente saliendo y cerrando la puerta de la habitación)

Tenten: Acaso, ¿me persigue una maldición? ¡O qué! (Se preguntaba en su mente mientras apretaba los puños)

Naruto: ¿eh, Tenten…? ¿Estás bien? (Preguntó temeroso por su reacción desde el suelo)

Tenten: ¡CÓMO PUEDES SI QUIERA PREGUNTAR SI ESTOY BIEN!... ACASO, ¿TU IDIOTES IMPIDE QUE ENTIENDAS LO QUE SUCEDE A TU ALREDEDOR? (Gritó)

Sakura: Bien… Tenten ya vete… estuviste mucho tiempo aquí sin mi permiso... (Decía muy molesta pero cuidando de no gritar)

Tenten: No te preocupes… Sakura ya me voy. (La interrumpió mientras salía de la habitación por su costado)

**Buenas! **** Este fue el noveno capítulo… gracias a quienes siguen mi historia y/o los tienen como favoritos… de verdad gracias.**

**Ok también gracias por leer hasta el final… hasta la próxima, besos. **


	10. El sello de manipulacion

**10. EL SELLO DE MANIPULACIÓN**

En las cercanías de Konoha estaban viniendo Kabuto, ya recuperado, y Sasuke… como la última vez no pudieron conseguir lo que querían ahora iban a la aldea a secuestrar a Hinata a forzar a encontrar lo que buscaban…

Sasuke: ¿Y cómo demonios vas a lograr que Hinata Hyuga colabore con nosotros?

Kabuto: ¿Te acuerdas de que el señor Orochimaru estaba experimentando un nuevo jutsu?

Sasuke: Sí… ¿Y qué con eso? (Decía mientras se detenían ante haber llegado Konoha)

Kabuto: Bueno… pues el señor Orochimaru logró encontrar una forma en la que se puede manipular a un ninja enemigo, poniéndole un sello… y hacer que haga cualquier cosa que se desee y luego de que se desactive el sello, desaparece y… la persona afectada se olvidarse de todo. Y la señorita Hyuga va a tener el placer de ser la primera en probarlo. (Respondió con una sonrisa)

Sasuke: Ya veo… entonces, ¿voy por ella? Así terminamos esto de una vez…

Kabuto: Siempre tan impaciente… pero sí, ve por ella yo me prepararé para que esté bajo nuestras órdenes. (Respondió haciendo que Sasuke fuera tras la pobre Hinata)

En ese momento en el hospital estaba la Hokage… ella sabía que el equipo que tenía que marcharse ayer estaba allí visitando al idiota de Naruto… sin embargo cuando estaba por entrar a su habitación, Kiba salió de golpe haciendo que chocaran pero solo Kiba se cayó.

Kiba: Eso dolió...

Hokage: ¿Qué ocurre aquí?... ¡Ustedes debieron salir ayer para una misión! (Dijo haciendo que todos le tengan miedo)

Ino: Pues… lo que pasa maestra… es… es…

Lee: No era que quisiéramos… hubo… un pequeño… contratiempo…

Kiba: Sí… un contratiempo… si usted lo desea podemos salir ya mismo… (Decían estos tres casi al mismo tiempo haciendo que se les entendiera muy poco mientras Shino y Shikamaru solo se quedaban observando la situación y Akamaru se ocultaba tras ellos)

Hokage: ¡Silencio! (Levantó la voz con un golpe en el puerta haciendo que ésta se rompiese y reinara el silencio)

Shikamaru: Señora Tsunade… ¿puedo hablar con usted a solas?

Hokage: ¿De qué quieres hablar, Shikamaru? (Respondió calmándose un poco)

Shikamaru: Si saliéramos a fuera se podría enterar… (Respondió parándose a su frente con su típica expresión seria)

Hokage: Este mocoso… ¿Quién se cree? (Pensaba mirándolo y luego agregó en vos alta:) está bien… vamos a mi oficina… ¡Oigan!... cuando vean a Naruto díganle que busque a Hinata y vayan a mi oficina. ¡Oh! Y su misión queda cancelada… pero ya lo van a compensar. (Informó mientras los chicos se tranquilizaban un poco y observando que Naruto no estaba, cosa que le extraño un poco)

Minutos después... la Hokage y Shikamaru habían llegado a la oficina y cuando entraron estaba Kakashi.

Hokage: ¡Oh! Kakashi… ¿qué haces aquí?…

Kakashi: No se preocupe… puedo esperar a que acabe con Shikamaru… (Respondió mientras la Hokage se iba hacia su asiento y Shikamaru se paraba a la par de él)

Hokage: No… no es necesario. Shikamaru ya está al tanto de todo lo de la misión hacía el país del Relámpago… y tu misión secreta de proteger a Hinata. Así qué habla…

Kakashi: Bien... vine a dar el informe de la última misión.

Hokage: Pues bien… ¿qué sucedió?

Kakashi: La integración de Sai al equipo fue a la perfección y su ayuda fue de gran ayuda, nos puso al tanto de todo lo que logró averiguar… de seguro usted debe estar enterada. (Decía, obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de la Hokage) Cuando llegamos al lugar de batalla hicimos lo posible por encontrar el cuerpo de Hiroshi Hyuga pero aun con el byakugan de Neji y Hinata no se pudo…

Shikamaru: ¿Algún tipo de protección en la tumba?

Kakashi: Puede ser… lo que me llama la atención es que los únicos que se me ocurre que puedan elaborar una técnica que burle al byakugan… son los del clan Hyuga, ya que prácticamente solo ellos conocen sus efectos a la perfección.

Shikamaru: Una guerra familiar… eso puede tener más sentido que una guerra entre aldeas, tratándose de los Hyugas.

Hokage: ¿Y luego, qué pasó?

Kakashi: Nos pusimos a buscar tumba por tumba… hasta que Kabuto entró al ataque. Fue ayudado por otro individuo que lo acompañaba y comenzamos la batalla… que termino con tres heridos; Naruto, Neji y Kabuto.

Hokage: De seguro volvió a la guarida de Orochimaru a atenderse… espero que eso nos dé algo de tiempo.

Shikamaru: No lo creo… se supone que Kabuto es un genio médico y puede atender sus heridas por sí solo.

Kakashi: Es verdad. Pero la herida que sufrió fue de gran magnitud. Sai, es un gran ninja y pudo sobre pasar la protección de Kabuto con una sola técnica,

Shikamaru: ¿Quién…? ¿Ese idiota de cara pálida y rara?

Hokage: Veo que ya lo conociste, Shikamaru. Sai es un ninja muy especial… él proviene de los Anbus… por lo tal es muy eficiente. (Le explicaba)

Shikamaru: Como sea. Kakashi, ¿se sabe quién fue el que ayudo a Kabuto en la batalla?

Kakashi: Emmm… pues sí. Se trata de Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha. (Respondió rascándose la cabeza)

En la casa Hyuga, un rubio revoltoso estaba entrando sigilosamente sin ser visto por nadie. Desde la conversación del día anterior que tuvo con Tenten, él no había parado de pensar de cómo se podía pasar de un día de entrenamiento donde los dos se divertían mucho… a otro día donde ella estaba completamente distante, no tenía sentido alguno para él. Así que se escabullo del hospital para ir a aclarar las cosas con Hinata… y ahí estaba con unas preciosas flores.

Naruto: ¿En qué habitación podrá estar Hinata? (Se preguntaba mentalmente sin saber adónde dirigirse) Demonios… esta mansión es muy grande. (Dijo esta vez en voz normal)

Estaba Caminando cuidadosamente por el corredor de la casa Hyuga hasta que escucho una voces seguido por pasos que se acercaban hacia donde él estaba… y para no ser descubierto entro a una habitación que estaba en el corredor.

Naruto: Bien… espero que estando aquí no me encuentren. (Se dijo mentalmente mientras se daba vuelta para ver lo que había en esa habitación, y fue gran sorpresa ver que se trataba de la habitación de Hinata)

Ko: Pero señorita Hinata… debería ir a ver a Neji, él aun esta en el hospital y es mejor que reciba su visita antes que la del señor Hiashi. (Decía mientras se detenían en la puerta de la habitación de Hinata)

Hinata: Ko… ya para… (Dijo mirándolo y luego de un momento de recapacitación, agregó:) Está bien… arreglo unas cosas en mi habitación y salgo hacia el hospital. (Termino diciendo con una sonrisa y para la alegría de él)

Ko: Muchas gracias… señorita Hinata. (Le agradeció mientras ella se disponía a entrar a su habitación pero él la detuvo sujetando su brazo y haciendo que deje entre abierta la puerta)

Hinata: ¿Qué ocurre, Ko?

Ko: Tengo entendido que en su misión se unió Sai… ¿es eso verdad? (Preguntó soltándola)

Hinata: Emmm… sí, es verdad…

Ko: Y, ¿está usted bien…? (Le pregunto esta vez sujetando su mano haciendo sonrojar un poco a Hinata)

Naruto: Diablos… ¿qué pretende lograr ese idiota sujetando su mano y preguntándole si está bien o no? (Preguntó mentalmente)

Hinata: Sí… no hay de qué preocuparse, Ko. Tú ya bien sabes que todo término más que bien entre Sai y yo…

Ko: Sí… pero… (Decía pero un ruido que provenía de la habitación de Hinata lo interrumpió)

Naruto: Maldición… (Maldijo mentalmente tras haber roto un pequeño adorno de porcelana por querer escuchar mejor)

Ko: ¿Qué fue eso? (Preguntó extrañado)

Hinata: No lo sé…

Los dos se disponían a entrar pero de repente hubo una explosión que les hiso retroceder a los dos y desde luego a Naruto…

Hinata: ¿Naruto…?

Ko: ¿Tú que hacías en la habitación de Hinata?

Naruto: ¿Por qué mejor no dejamos la charla para después?... yo no provoqué esa explosión… (Dijo poniéndose en posición de defensa al igual que Hinata y Ko)

Sasuke: Vaya… nunca me imagine tal espectáculo de ti, idiota. (Dijo refiriéndose a Naruto y saliendo de la cortina de humo)

Naruto: ¿Sasuke…? (Preguntó muy sorprendido y bajando un poco su guardia, cosa que Sasuke no desaprovechó y fue a su ataque con un puñetazo directo al rostro pero Hinata lo detuvo con cierta dificultad pero logrando que Naruto estuviera a salvo)

Hinata: ¡Qué… es lo que buscas, Uchiha! (Decía con un tono casi desafiante)

Sasuke solo sonrió y con su otra mano agarró a Hinata del brazo y la lanzo muy fuerte contra una pared… dejándola herida e inconsciente.

Ko: Maldito… (Dijo furioso y luego de una pequeña pero considerable batalla, Sasuke uso su chidori y lo lastimo de un brazo para luego darle una patada y hacerle chocar contra varias paredes) Mal-maldición… (Dijo antes de caer inconsciente al suelo)

Naruto aun todavía no lograba salir por completo de su conmoción y tras ver lo que hiso con Hinata y Ko… se decía en lo más profundo de su cabeza… ¿qué había pasado con el antiguo Sasuke?

Sasuke: ¿Qué ocurre, Naruto? No te comportas como siempre… (Preguntó acercándose a él con una sonrisa siniestra)

Naruto: ¿Qué te ha ocurrido…? Eres… eres un…

Sasuke: ¿Un qué?... ¡Ahí, Naruto!... de verdad me gustaría quedarme y escuchar tus idioteces pero vine por otra cosa… (Decía mientras se dirigía a Hinata y la alzaba con sus brazos) Bueno… hay que reconocer que por lo menos tienes buen gusto… Hinata es muy bella. (Siguió diciendo observando con detenimiento a la inconsciente Hinata)

Naruto: ¿Qué vas hacer con ella?… ¡suéltala!... (Reaccionó por fin, sacando un kunai)

Sasuke: ¿Por qué?... ¿quieres seguir espiándola desde su habitación? (Preguntó burlonamente)

Naruto: Cállate, y devuélvemela… o sino…

Sasuke: ¿Me mataras?... no lo creo. Bien Naruto… ya se me hiso muy tarde me voy. (Se despidió pero antes de que Naruto saltara hacia él y lograra clavarle su kunai pero éste activo su sharigan e hiso que Naruto entrara en su genjutsu y terminara en un estado de shock)

**Buenas! **

**Espero que les haya gustado… dejen comentarios…**

**Gracias por leer hasta el final. Hasta la próxima**


	11. Misión de rescate, Hinata en peligro

**11****. MISIÓN DE RESCATE: HINATA EN PELIGRO**

Al día siguiente, todos en la aldea ya se habían enterado de que hubo un ataque en la mansión del clan Hyuga y en el hospital ya estaban siendo atendidos Ko y Naruto.

Ko: ¡Debe mandar un escuadrón de rescates! No puede dejar a la señorita Hinata a su suerte… (Le replicaba a la Hokage frente a la decisión que ésta había tomado)

Hokage: No la estamos dejando a su suerte…

Ko: Pero no hace nada… apenas reaccione y le dije lo ocurrido debió mandar un equipo…

Hokage: ¡Calla!... yo tengo mis razones.

Shizune: Lo… lo siento señorita Tsunade, pero Naruto está por despertar. (Informo entrando a la habitación en donde estaba con Ko)

Hokage: Bien… Ko, no discutas. (Le dijo encaminándose a la puerta pero antes de irse, agrego:) Además… Hinata es una ninja muy fuerte aunque no lo parezca, va a estar bien. (Dijo para tratar de tranquilizarlo)

Shizune: Hokage… aún no entiendo por qué no manda un equipo en busca de Hinata, ¿no cree que es algo muy riesgoso dejar todo como si nada? (Preguntó preocupada mientras las dos se dirigían a la habitación de Naruto donde también se encontraban Sakura y Shikamaru)

Hokage: No lo creo… como le dije a Ko; "Hinata es un ninja muy fuerte…" (Respondió sin lograr despreocupar a Shizune)

Shizune: Sí… pero…

Hokage: Confía en mí… (Terminó de decir parándose justo frente la puerta de la habitación de Naruto y antes de entrar, agregó:) "… aunque no lo parezca, va a estar bien"

Naruto estaba ya despierto y trataba de reincorporarse sin ningún buen resultado… mientras Sakura lo retaba por ser tan persistente sin considerar de estar o no herido.

Shikamaru: Sakura ya es suficiente… créeme que él ya entendió…

Sakura: Por supuesto que no… ¡Shikamaru…! Naruto debe tener en claro que nada va a lograr si hace las cosas estando herido de gravedad. (Explicaba con seriedad mientras por fin Naruto se reusó a levantarse y se recostó en la cama dándole la espalda a Sakura)

Hokage: Y ¿acaso crees que regañándolo obtendrás algo? (Preguntó haciéndose notar)

Sakura: Maestra…

Shikamaru: Es lo que Sakura no entiende. "Naruto es Naruto"

Sakura: Pero qué les pasa a ustedes… Naruto en unos de estos días va a terminar muerto… y más aún si los dos, que son los más allegados a él, se lo permiten…

Hokage: Tú como médico de este hospital te encargaras de su cuidado… después de permitirle a Naruto ir a donde él quiera o no… es mi trabajo. (Remarcó haciendo callar a Sakura mientras Naruto una vez más trataba de sentarse y con ayuda de Shikamaru que se acercó a él, lo pudo conseguir)

Naruto: ¿Ya ha mandado un equipo al rescate de Hinata? (Le pregunto con la mirada fija)

Hokage: No… no lo eh hecho. ¿Qué ha pasado en tu batalla con Sasuke…?

Naruto: ¡Por qué no lo hiso!… ¡Hinata puede estar corriendo un enorme peligro y usted aquí como si nada…!

Hokage: ¡CALLA Y RESPONDE!

Naruto: Pero…

Hokage: Si no respondes… hay una mayor posibilidad de que Hinata muera. (Dicho esto Naruto se puso a contar todo lo sucedido en la batalla de Sasuke)

Shikamaru: Me pregunto por qué querrán a Hinata…

Hokage: De seguro van a tratar de usar su byakugan.

Naruto: Hará algo al respecto, ¿verdad? (Preguntó nuevamente recibiendo el asentimiento de la Hokage)

Hokage: Shikamaru... ve a buscar a Kakashi y los dos diríjanse a la entrada principal de la aldea… les daré una misión. (Dijo saliendo de la habitación seguida por Shizune)

En otra habitación estaba Tenten con Neji recibiendo toda la explicación de ese gran mal entendido que provoco Ino. Y Neji por su parte al oír todo, solo se apeno y miró para el lado contrario de donde estaba Tenten.

Tenten: Por favor dime que me crees…

Neji: Si… sí te creo. (Respondió en un susurro que Tenten no logro escuchar por completo)

Tenten: ¿Qué dijiste…? Neji yo te juro que entre Naruto y yo no hay más que una amistad y… (Decía al ver que Neji se levantaba de la cama y pensaba que se iba de la habitación)

Neji: Dije que TE CREO… no son necesarias más explicaciones. (Le aclaró agarrándola del brazo y jalándola haciendo que quedara a su frente) Lo siento…

Tenten: ¿Por qué te disculpas…? (Preguntó casi en un susurro pero que Neji pudo escuchar)

Neji: Por haber esperado tanto para demostrarte que te quiero… (Respondió acercándola cada vez más hacia él haciendo que se sonrojara) ¿Tú… me quieres?

Tenten: Obvio que te quiero… y no te disculpes… lo que me importa es que sé que me quieres. (Le respondió con una dulce sonrisa mientras se abrazaron)

Este tierno momento fue interrumpido por la Hokage que fue a darle el alta a Neji…

Hokage: Lo siento por interrumpir… Neji, alístate y ve por tus cosas… saldrás a una misión. (Dijo haciendo que éstos dos se separaran del momento que ella hablo)

Neji: Una misión… ¿de qué se trata?

Tenten: ¿Qué…? Pero si recién le da de alta y, ¿ya lo quiere mandar a otra misión? (Se decía mentalmente mientras observaba a la Hokage)

Hokage: Pues… voy a ser breve. Hinata fue secuestrada por Sasuke y cabe la posibilidad de que la obliguen a usar su byakugan. Mandaré un equipo para tratar de rastrear su paradero… y tú estás integrado. (Respondió seriamente dejando atónitos a Neji y Tenten)

Neji: La señorita… Hinata… no puede ser. (Se decía mentalmente)

Hokage: Bien… termina de alistarte, ve por tus cosas y ve a la entrada principal. Por favor apresúrate. (Dijo finalmente para ir a su oficina y averiguar de qué se trataba todo lo que estaba pasando… tenía una que otras suposiciones, pero una más ilógica que la otra)

Neji: ¿Quién más va a ir? (Pregunto completamente serio, antes de que la Hokage se fuera)

Hokage: Shikamaru y Kakashi… (Respondió saliendo de la habitación)

El tiempo paso y Shikamaru, Kakashi y Neji estaban en la entrada principal junto a la Hokage recibiendo sus órdenes para marcharse en búsqueda de Hinata.

Llegando para la aldea del Relámpago… Kabuto y Sasuke estaban saltando de árbol a árbol mientras Sasuke cargaba a Hinata en su espalda y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta que ésta estaba comenzando a recuperar el conocimiento. Kabuto ya había realizado ese sello en Hinata y solo hacía falta activarlo.

Hinata: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy…? (Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras se daba cuenta que estaba en la espalda de alguien en movimiento)

Sasuke: Vaya, Vaya… buenos días, señorita Hinata… (Dijo al percatarse de que estaba ya consiente)

Hinata: E-esa voz… es… es… ¿Sasuke? (Se decía mentalmente entrando poco a poco en pánico)

Sasuke: No te asustes, Hinata... (Dijo sonriendo de lado mientras Kabuto se acercaba a Hinata)

Kabuto: Tú… nos vas a ser de mucha utilidad, ¿sabes? (Le dijo con una sonrisa algo siniestra)

Hinata: ¿De utilidad…? ¿Para… para qué? (Pregunto asustándose aún más por el acercamiento de Kabuto)

Kabuto: Nunca lo sabrás… (Respondió casi en un susurro)

Sasuke: Ya deja de asustarla… Kabuto, ya llegamos. (Le dijo tras haber dado un salto)

Kabuto: Sí claro… mira quién lo dice. (Contestó tras ver como Sasuke soltó a Hinata haciéndola caer en el suelo y luego le dirigió una mirada casi fatal)

Hinata: ¿Qué quieren?... ¿por qué me secuestraron? (Pregunto levantándose del suelo pero dando unos pasos atrás)

Sasuke: Necesitamos que encuentres el cuerpo de tu querido tío Hiroshi Hyuga…

Kabuto: ¿Crees poder ayudarnos, Hinata? (Preguntó formando unas posiciones de manos para activar el sello y comenzar con la búsqueda)

Hinata: Por supuesto. (Respondió, bajo el efecto del sello)

Las cosas ya tomaban de verdad un tono turbio… la ayuda del byakugan no serbia y Kabuto ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Y luego que Hinata terminara de buscar se acerco a ellos e informo que en ninguna de las tumbas que estaban allí se encontraba el de su tío, Hiroshi.

Kabuto: Maldición… ahora entiendo por qué estaban buscando tumba por tumba… (Dijo lo último mentalmente)

Sasuke: Guarda tus maldiciones… si no nos marchamos pronto de este lugar nos va a alcanzar los de Konoha. (Informo Sasuke que tenía activado su sharigan)

Kabuto solo armo una mueca de fastidio… y Hinata planteo una idea que se trataba de simular que Kabuto y Sasuke trataban de matarla… haciendo que los de Konoha salieran a su rescate. En fin, la idea era que Hinata quedara otra vez en manos de Konoha, aún bajo el efecto del jutsu de Kabuto, e informar de todo lo que se pueda enterar de Hiroshi Hyuga estando ya en su aldea.

Sasuke: Es buena idea…

Kabuto: Claro que sí… más vale que hagas lo mejor, querida Hinata. (Dijo antes de recibir una señal de Sasuke de que los chicos ya estaban cerca… y con su mano derecha le dio un golpe que la mando a metros de él)

Shikamaru: ¡Hinata…! (Gritó acercándose a ella mientras Kakashi se lanzaba a los atacantes con su chidori)

Neji: ¿Cómo está? ¡Shikamaru…! ¿Cómo está Hinata? (Preguntó acercándose a ellos)

Shikamaru: Está inconsciente… pero no muestra ningún rastro de herida, va a estar bien…

Sasuke: Lastima… le íbamos a dar un trato especial a la heredera del clan… (Dijo sonriendo de lado mientras se alejaba de Kakashi que aún estaba peleando con Kabuto)

Kabuto: Sasuke tiene razón… debieron esperan a que demostráramos nuestro respeto hacia la familia Hyuga… (Decía hasta que Kakashi le dio un puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo hacia un árbol, al lado de Sasuke)

Sasuke: ¿Qué ocurrió, Kabuto?... ¿ya no te quedan fuerzas…? (Se burlaba sin quitar la vista de Kakashi)

Kabuto: Maldición… no pensé que gastaría tanto chakra en el jutsu de manipulación… (Se decía mentalmente, y luego en voz alta agregó:) Sasuke… ¿por qué no te despides de Hinata? De seguro nos va a extrañar…

Sasuke: No es mala idea… (Respondió haciendo que Kakashi, Neji y Shikamaru se pusieran a delante de ella para protegerla)

Neji: No se van a acercar a ella… ¡no lo permitiré! (Dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque Hyuga. Pero en un solo parpadeo, Sasuke desapareció de su vista para aparecer a su lado y le pusiera su brazo derecho en su hombro izquierdo)

Sasuke: NO ERES RIVAL PARA MÍ… (Le Susurró al oído y luego Neji se apartó de él con un salto y así Sasuke quedo en frente de Hinata mientras Shikamaru y Kakashi se ponían al lado de Hinata)

Kakashi: De seguro ya saben que el cuerpo de Hiroshi Hyuga no se encuentra en este lugar… entonces, ¿por qué están aquí?, ¡largo! (Dijo destapando su ojo sharigan)

Sasuke: Sorprendente… nunca imagine que Hinata Hyuga fuera tan valiosa para Konoha… (Dijo mirando a Hinata)

Shikamaru: Esto no tiene sentido… si ya saben que el cuerpo del Hyuga no está aquí… ¿por qué pierden tiempo con nosotros? Puede que Hinata les sea de utilidad pero… con Orochimaru de líder... podrían buscar otro método para llegar a su cometido. (Se cuestionaba mentalmente sin quitar la vista en Sasuke y Kabuto)

Sasuke: Oye, Kabuto… parece que éstos no nos van a dejar despedirnos de Hinata…

Kabuto: Sí… ya mejor olvídalo y vámonos. Hasta luego… (Dijo Kabuto y luego él y Sasuke desaparecieron en una cortina de humo)

**Hola a todos… :D este fue otro capítulo espero que haya sido de su agrado… **

**Dejen comentario si gustan **** gracias por leer hasta el final… hasta la próxima**


	12. Hiroshi Hyuga

**12****.** **HIROSHI HYUGA**

Los chicos estaban a punto de cruzar la entrada principal de Konoha… y Kakashi tenía cargada a Hinata entre sus brazos mientras Shikamaru estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y Neji solo caminaba a lado de Kakashi esperando a que Hinata despertara.

Kakashi: Ya llegamos... ¡Shikamaru…! Ve a informar a la Hokage lo que ha sucedido en nuestra misión. Neji y yo vamos a llevar a Hinata al hospital… (Dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos)

Shikamaru: … de acuerdo… hasta pronto. (Respondió marchándose volviéndose a perderse en sus pensamientos)

Shikamaru no lograba entender todo lo que había pasado, no tenía sentido alguno para él. Tal vez Kakashi sospechaba también… de seguro iba a hablar con él más tarde. Pero Neji… no creía que fuera de gran ayuda… en todo el trayecto del rescate de su prima se encontraba sumamente preocupado… él dudaba de que Neji se hubiera percatado de algo en ese momento, sin embargo no lo descartaría del todo.

En fin, Shikamaru, ya en la oficina de la Hokage, le informo todo lo que pasó en la misión… sin dejar a un lado sus inquietudes.

Hokage: Entonces, ¿crees que la difícil familia Hyuga tiene que ver con toda esta situación?

Shikamaru: Solo digo que todo esto es muy raro… al principio el Sr. Hyuga vino para pedir protección a su hija mayor, lo cual es extraño. Luego, usted la manda a una misión junto a Naruto, Sakura, ese chico aún más raro… Sai, Kakashi y su primo para buscar el cuerpo de un tío que jamás oí nombrar ni muchos menos conocí, para luego descubrir que su cuerpo no está en el lugar donde esperábamos…

Hokage: ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Solo intento comprender. Kabuto y Sasuke secuestraron a Hinata para que les ayudara a encontrar a Hiroshi… sin embargo, al momento que comprobaron que el cuerpo no estaba allí… ellos… no...

Hokage: Te preguntas el por qué no mataron a Hinata para obtener su byakugan, ¿no?

Shikamaru: Sí, si buscaran el byakugan no hubieran dejado a Hinata con vida ni en las primeras horas que se encontraba en su poder… (Con todo eso dicho la Hokage se levanto de su lugar para ir afuera mientras Shikamaru la veía marcharse)

Hokage: Acompáñame. (Dijo antes de pasar la puerta haciendo que Shikamaru la siguiera por detrás)

En un local de ramen se encontraba Naruto mirando su comida que ya estaba fría… no dejaba de pensar en su Hinata. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que detrás se le apareció Tenten que después de llamarlo miles de veces le apoyo su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho logrando que Naruto se asustara y se callera de su asiento.

Tenten: ¿Naruto estás bien…?

Naruto: Si… estoy bien… (Respondió levantándose con su típica sonrisa pero que se borraba de a poco)

Tenten: ¿Estás preocupado por Hinata? (Preguntó sentándose al lado de Naruto que se puso en el mismo lugar de donde estaba antes de que se callera mientras recibía como respuesta un asentimiento nada más)

Naruto: Kakashi no me dejo entrar a verla… me dijo que no era conveniente. (Prosiguió luego de un silencio)

Tenten: No te hagas ideas… Hinata es muy fuerte…

Naruto: "va a estar bien…" Lo sé, me lo repito cuantas veces puedo. Pero no puedo dejar de sentir que algo malo le va a pasar. (Dijo pagando la cuenta y luego se despidió de ella y se fue del local dejándola sola)

En el hospital…

Kakashi: Sí, lo que Shikamaru dice tiene sentido… (Dijo tras haber escuchado todo lo que anteriormente la Hokage y Shikamaru estaban hablando)

Shikamaru: Genial… eso quiere decir que no se puso a pensar en nada de lo que paso… (Se dijo mentalmente)

Hokage: Y, ¿qué piensas, Kakashi?

Kakashi: Pues… que si Kabuto y Sasuke buscaban el byakugan… se hubieran quedado con Hinata en vez de haber perdido tiempo en buscar el cuerpo del otro Hyuga. Eso quiere decir que lo que buscan en ese cuerpo no es necesariamente el byakugan.

Shikamaru: Y Neji… ¿no sabrá algo…?

Kakashi: Algo ¿cómo qué?

Shikamaru: Súper, Neji de por sí no se le puede preguntar nada porque estuvo realmente disperso en todo el camino. Y ahora… Kakashi… ¿qué demonios le pasara que no quiere entender la situación? (Pensaba sin dejar de ver a Kakashi)

Kakashi: ¿Eh…? ¿Ocurre algo…? (Le preguntaba ante la mirada de Shikamaru)

Hokage: ¡Shikamaru! (Gritó haciéndolo sacar de su mente, y luego agregó:) Lo que Shikamaru se refiere es que si Neji sabrá algo de su tío Hiroshi, alguna técnica, un byakugan especial… (Explicó también dándose cuenta de que Kakashi estaba algo distraído)

Kakashi: Ah… pues… eso. (Comentó rascándose la cabeza)

Shikamaru: ¿Usted sabe algo? (Pregunto recibiendo su asentimiento)

Kakashi: Pero… tendrán que esperar… necesito confirmar una cosa más antes…

Y así… la Hokage y Shikamaru, aún con ciertas dudas, se fueron del hospital cada uno por su camino. Kakashi se había quedado todavía en el hospital.

Anteriormente, cuando llegaron al hospital para ingresar a Hinata, Kakashi había salido un rato a tomar aire… y cuando estaba de regreso se encontró sentado a un lado de la entrada del hospital a Neji… que aparentemente lo estaba esperando.

Neji estaba algo preocupado por su prima… Kakashi ya estaba sospechando de eso, pero no sabía el por qué. Entonces, Kakashi se sentó al lado de Neji esperando a que él emitiera alguna palabra…

Neji: ¿Está en una misión secreta o no?... (Pregunto luego de un silencio)

Kakashi: ¿Serviría de algo si te lo digo?

Neji: La verdad… no lo sé… (Respondió des animadamente)

Kakashi: ¿Ya viste a Hinata?… ¿está bien?

Neji: Sí, está bien… aunque siento que algo anda mal…

Kakashi: ¿Qué me puedes decir de Hiroshi Hyuga?

Neji: Hiroshi… Hyuga. (Dijo después de un breve silencio, y luego agregó:)Él es el hermano mayor de mi padre y Hiashi… en un principio él iba a ascender a líder del clan, pero ante actitudes y pensamientos que no compartían los ancianos del consejo fue Hiashi quién tomo el cargo de jefe. Todo parecía que Hiroshi había aceptado la decisión del consejo pero tiempo después luego de unas contradicciones con el Sr. Hiashi, él atacó a la rama principal dejando a unos cuantos heridos…

Kakashi: Recuerdo haber oído por esos tiempos que en el clan Hyuga había muchos conflictos…

Neji: Y todavía los hay… solo que Hiroshi Hyuga fue el primero en oponerse ante los deseos de la rama principal.

Kakashi: Y luego, ¿qué pasó?

Neji: Tras su ataque a la rama principal… los ancianos mandaron a Hiroshi a una especie de calabozo donde lo maltrataron días y noches. No era decisivo todavía el destino de Hiroshi… tengo entendido que tenían planeado ponerle el sello maldito, que los posee toda la rama secundaria, o simplemente matarlo para que no causara más revuelo.

Kakashi: Esos días estaban cerca del tercer cumpleaños de Hinata, ¿no es cierto?

Neji: Así es. Los días habían pasado del festejo del tercer cumpleaños de Hinata… y también de haber firmado la paz con los del Relámpago… y como ya sabe se produjo el intento de secuestro a la futura heredera del clan provocando la muerte de su secuestrador que era el líder del Relámpago… en fin… eso provoco también que mi padre encontrara su muerte. Paso el tiempo y Hiroshi fue liberado del calabozo… y con todo ese conflicto, lo dejaron con vigilancia de dos miembros de la rama principal.

Kakashi: Entonces, ¿Hiroshi Hyuga vivía en esta aldea hasta aproximadamente un año? (Pregunto algo sorprendido ante la posibilidad)

Neji: No me sorprende que no sepa nada del asunto… y en realidad, Hiroshi abandonó la aldea cuando yo tenía diez años. Los seis años que transcurrió de lo sucedido con los del Relámpago hasta el abandono de la aldea de Hiroshi… siempre hubo confrontaciones y él siempre era mandado al calabozo.

Kakashi: Su byakugan… es… es… (Trataba de preguntar pero no sabía cómo hacerlo)

Neji: ¿Especial…? ¿Es lo que trata de preguntar? (Continuo al ver que Kakashi no podía expresar lo que quería decir)

Kakashi: Sí…

Neji: Yo pienso que su byakugan fue una poderosa razón para que no mataran a Hiroshi… y si lo marcaban con el sello… una activación del sello podía empeorar la situación ya que su byakugan podía sobre pasar a todos.

Kakashi: Me pregunto si su byakugan era tan eficiente para sobre pasar a todos, ¿por qué razón no lo utilizo para acabar con los de la rama principal?

Neji: Aunque le parezca absurdo… el corazón de Hiroshi era casi tan noble como el de la señorita Hinata y no quería derramar sangre en vano. (Respondió y luego continuo con su relato:)Las cosas cada vez se ponían más turbias… Hiroshi no soporto más y escapó de Konoha… y aunque presentaba un peligro para la aldea…el clan Hyuga mantuvo su escape en secreto. Bien… ahora… lo que sucedió hace no más de un año fue también por iniciativa de Hiroshi, con la ayuda de su byakugan tenía la habilidad de persuadir, entre otras cosas, al enterarse de la alianza entre los del Relámpago y Konoha intervino y convenció a algunos Hyugas de revelarse, sin embargo no fue necesario usar su poder con todos… el resto ya lo puede deducir…

Kakashi: Las cosas entre tu clan… son realmente muy tensas…


	13. Chapter 13

**13. ¿QUÉ OCURRE CON HINATA?**

Ya habían pasado los días de que los chicos habían rescatado a Hinata… y ésta ya había salido del hospital. Ahora se iba a encargar de lo que Kabuto y Sasuke le habían encargado, buscar información de su tío.

Neji permanecía lo más alejado posible de la mansión Hyuga, ya que el jefe se había enterado por medio de la Hokage de que él le había contado todo a Kakashi lo sucedió con su hermano mayor… lo cual lo había enfurecido. Ahora Hiashi estaba siendo vigilado por unos Anbus… sus acciones no eran para ser ignoradas, ante la huída de tan poderoso miembro del clan Hyuga, significaba un gran peligro para Konoha.

Por otra parte, Kakashi a pesar de que la Hokage le había cancelado la misión secreta de proteger a Hinata, él aun lo hacía debido a que notaba algo extraño en ella y necesitaba comprobar si algo más sucedía. Tsunade estaba al tanto de las inquietudes de Kakashi… y si él sospechaba, no le quedaba más que permitirle seguir vigilando a Hinata.

Hinata al principio no se dio cuenta de su presencia, sin embargo después comenzó a estudiar sus pasos para tratar de evitarlo… pero, a su pesar, Naruto también intervenía en sus planes ya que no la dejaba en paz… todos los días cuando salía para "entrenar" él se le aparecía con un almuerzo o refresco.

Naruto: ¡Hola, Hinata! Veo que esta vez te levantaste más temprano que de costumbre. (Dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella que estaba en las cercanías del bosque. Iba a mandar una nota a Kabuto y Sasuke de lo que pudo averiguar, de una conversación que escucho de su primo y la Hokage, mediante una paloma. Ya había demorado un poco a Kakashi con un mandato falso que supuestamente le había mandado la Hokage, pero como de costumbre Naruto se presentaba en momentos inoportunos)

Hinata: Naruto… (Dijo dándose vuelta ya que estaba a espaldas de él)

Naruto: Mira… traje comida para cuando tengas hambre. (Dijo con una sonrisa)

Hinata: Ah… gracias… emmm… ¿me haces un favor, Naruto? (Pregunto tiernamente para ver si lograba que se fuera)

Naruto: P-por supuesto… (Respondió casi vencido ante ella)

Hinata: ¿Puedes ir a ver a Kakashi?… ¿y decirle que Neji lo busca por algo que sucedió en el clan? (Invento para retrasar más a Kakashi)

Naruto: Claro… vuelvo en seguida… (Dijo marchándose como un rayo… e inmediatamente, con suma prisa pero con cautela de no ser vista por nadie, Hinata mandó esa nota con la paloma)

En la oficina de la Hokage…

Hokage: No sé de qué estás hablando... yo nunca te mande un mandato.

Kakashi: Entonces, ¿quién me lo mando?

Hokage: Ni idea… pero ese alguien quiere que te alejes de algo o alguien (Dijo sin dar demasiada importancia de lo que Kakashi le estaba diciendo mientras acomodaba unos papeles)

Kakashi: Pues bien… parece no interesarle lo que le estoy diciendo. (Se dijo mentalmente hasta que de repente Naruto entró a la oficina corriendo)

Hokage: ¿Qué manera de entrar es esa…? (No pudo seguir con su pregunta ya que Naruto agarro a Kakashi para llevárselo)

Naruto: Lo siento… vieja, necesito a Kakashi… ¡Adiós! (Respondió mientras de un jalón saco a Kakashi de la oficina para luego cerrar la puerta de un azotazo)

Ya fuera de la oficina y el edificio… Kakashi se zafa del agarre de Naruto para cuestionarle por qué lo sacó así de la oficina de la Hokage para recibir como respuesta que Hinata le dijo que Neji lo buscaba a él para hablar de algo que ya se había olvidado…

Kakashi: Oh… bien, pues mira por halla está Neji… habrá que ir a preguntarle. (Dijo apuntando hacia una dirección donde estaba Neji con Tenten)

Naruto: Hola… hola… ¿Cómo han estado? (Pregunto con su típica sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ellos)

Tenten: ¿Naruto…? Pensé que estarías con Hinata… (Comento mientras Naruto se reía)

Kakashi: ¿Hinata…? ¡Oh! Es cierto, últimamente Naruto no se le despega ni un segundo de ella. (Pensaba mientras también se acercaba a Neji y Tenten)

Neji: ¿Se les ofrece algo? (Pregunto para no decir LARGO DE AQUÍ… ya que estaba con Tenten)

Kakashi: Emmm… pues… (Comenzaba a decir mientras se rascaba la cabeza) Es que según Naruto, Hinata le dijo que tú querías hablar conmigo… pero…

Naruto: Pero no me acuerdo de qué se trataba… (Dijo algo apenado)

Neji: ¿Yo, hablar con usted?... ¿Por qué la señorita Hinata le diría algo así?

Naruto: Entonces, ¿no tenías nada de qué hablar con Kakashi?

Neji: No, para nada…

Kakashi: Bien… me marcho entonces. (Dijo desapareciendo en una cortina de humo y con una duda de qué le pasaba a Hinata)

Naruto: Sí… yo también me voy… hasta luego. (Dijo marchándose caminando al bosque para ver si estaba Hinata y le explicara por qué le había dicho algo que no era cierto)

En la guarida de Orochimaru llegaba una paloma, enviada por Hinata, con información de Hiroshi Hyuga.

Sasuke: Vaya… Hinata lo logró. (Dijo sorprendido mientras le pasaba la nota a Kabuto que después de terminar de leer solo sonrió)

Kabuto: El clan Hyuga es toda una guerra… es un buen informe. (Dijo caminando al lado contrario del que estaba Sasuke)

Sasuke: ¿Y dónde cree que este el cuerpo de aquel Hyuga? (Pregunto sentándose en un sillón)

Kabuto: Vamos a visitar a alguien que de seguro sabe…

Sasuke: ¿A quién…? ¿Acaso vamos a Konoha? (Pregunto posando la mirada en Kabuto que estaba de espaldas)

Kabuto: No, esta vez no… (Respondió dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con la vista de Sasuke. Luego agregó:) ¿Por qué quieres ir a Konoha? Conociéndote jamás hubieras preguntado si íbamos a Konoha… si no que te hubieras quejado de la posibilidad… ¿qué ha cambiado?

Sasuke: No seas idiota… no ha cambiado nada. (Respondió levantándose del sillón para marcharse de aquella habitación dejando a Kabuto sonriendo)

Mientras en Konoha…

Sai estaba entrando por la puerta principal de la aldea, ya que se había ido a cumplir una misión con Shino, Ino y Kiba con Akamaru, y luego de dar el informe a la Hokage de su misión… Sai se quedo para hablar con ella.

Hokage: Dime… ¿qué lograste averiguar? (Preguntó ya que Sai tenía como misión secreta, averiguar todo lo que se posible de Hiroshi Hyuga)

Sai: No mucho pero creo que nos va a ser útil… Me eh enterado que Hiroshi Hyuga tiene un hijo

Hokage: ¿Un hijo…? Pero… desde que Hiroshi abandono la aldea hasta ahora… su hijo debe tene años…

Sai: Al parecer, cuando Hiroshi aún cumplía con sus misiones como cualquier otro ninja… hubo una misión que duro un mes… y conoció a una muchacha. (Le explicó)

Hokage: Entiendo… entonces, ¿qué edad tiene ese hijo?

Sai: Por lo que me enteré tiene alrededor de 17 años. Independientemente de todo eso... él estuvo en los últimos días fuera de su aldea… y no creo coincidencia entre su partida y la desaparición de Hiroshi Hyuga. Porque a pesar de no haber visto el cuerpo, sé que estaba en el campo de batalla.

Hokage: Entiendo… pues ve a informar esto a Neji, Shikamaru y Kakashi… y los cuatro preséntense los más rápido posible.

Sai: y ¿Hinata?

Hokage: No es conveniente por ahora informarle a Hinata… luego de que los cuatros estén aquí, te lo explicare más detalladamente, ahora vete.

Sai: Está bien… me retiro. (Dijo asintiendo para luego irse en busca de los tres mencionados)


	14. Tras el hijo de Hiroshi Hyuga

**14.** **TRAS EL HIJO DE HIROSHI HYUGA**

Sasuke y Kabuto se encontraban en una aldea donde habían ido a buscar a esa persona que les ayudaría a encontrar el cuerpo del Hyuga…

Kabuto: Bien… es hora de ponerse a buscar… (Comento)

Sasuke: No logro entender por qué no desde un principio vinimos a este lugar por esa persona…

Kabuto: Porque recién hace unos días ese sujeto llego a esta aldea…

Sasuke: ¿Y quién es ese?

Kabuto: El hijo de Hiroshi Hyuga… no será muy difícil darse con él, ya que en sus ojos esta el byakugan… así que procura encontrarlo… (Ordenó mientras se separaba de él)

En el bosque de Konoha…

Kakashi: Y… ¿Dónde está Hinata? (Le pregunto a Naruto que se encontraba arriba de un árbol escondido y éste por la sorpresa de ser descubierto por Kakashi, se cayó de espaldas)

Naruto: Auch… eso dolió… (Se quejo mientras se levantaba del suelo)

Kakashi: Y… ¿bien? ¿Sabes por dónde está Hinata? (Le volvió a preguntar acercándose a él)

Naruto: Guarde silencio… (Le dijo haciéndolo agachar, quedando ocultos en unos arbustos)

Kakashi: ¿Qué ocurr…? (No pudo seguir por qué Naruto lo cayó, y haciendo un poco a un lado los arbustos se vio a Hinata que estaba paseando)

Naruto: Mire… Hinata ha estado muy extraña… y…

Kakashi: ¿Y por eso la estás vigilando? (Pregunto sorprendido y lo más bajo que pudo)

Naruto: Amm… pues… pues… (Decía algo nervioso apartando la vista de Hinata, hasta que Kakashi se puso serio)

Kakashi: Pero ¿qué?... estaba ahí hace un segundo. (Se cuestionó mentalmente al darse cuenta que de un segundo a otro Hinata había desaparecido)

Hinata: ¿A quién espiaban…? (Preguntó inocentemente apareciendo atrás de ambos, que por sus cuenta se habían quedado duros de la sorpresa)

Naruto: Yo… pues… (Trataba de explicar sin darse cuenta de que la velocidad de ella no era normal)

Kakashi: Es más rápida que antes… pero, ¿cómo es posible? (Seguía preguntándose mentalmente)

Hinata: Y… ¿entonces?

Kakashi: Emmm… Hinata… ¿estás ocupada? (Preguntó mientras se levantaba al igual que Naruto que no hacía más que mirarlo algo confundido)

Hinata: No… ¿por qué? (Pregunto… y Kakashi al oír esto, solo se le acercó a ella y tomándola de un brazo, ambos desaparecieron en una cortina de humo dejando a Naruto entre confundido y enojado)

En eso Naruto salió corriendo del bosque para ir a la aldea en busca de aquellos dos que recientemente habían desaparecido…

Kakashi: Bueno… Naruto sigue siendo tonto… (Comentó al ver que ni se dio cuenta que ellos aún estaban en el bosque, mientras tenía sujeta a Hinata con un brazo… y con el otro le tapaba la boca para que no gritara o algo por el estilo)

Hinata: ¿Qué demonios piensa hacer?... ¿ya se habrá dado cuenta de lo de Sasuke y Kabuto? (Se cuestiono mentalmente)

Kakashi: Bien… ya estamos solos… y no creo que puedas escapar… (Dijo soltándola para hacer rápidamente unas posiciones de manos que invocaba una barrera de dónde nadie podía salir, claro hasta que el que invoco la barrera no lo desactivara)

Hinata: Pero… ¿qué? ¡Qué significa todo esto…! (Dijo desafiante)

Kakashi: Creo que ya lo sospechas, no creo necesario explicar nada. No puedo creer todavía que tu cambio de personalidad y fuerza haya pasado tan discretamente ante los ojos de todos… (Comento acercándose a una piedra para sentarse y sacar su libro para leer)

Hinata: Que despreocupado es, Kakashi… no se sorprenda tanto, que Shikamaru y Neji también sospechan una que otra cosa… (Dijo luego de un breve silencio mientras se acercaba a un árbol para apoyarse en él)

Kakashi: Y… ¿qué les hiciste a ellos?

Hinata: Nada… no pude… Naruto siempre esta rondando y se es difícil hacer algo sin que nadie sospeche.

Kakashi: Y ¿por qué me lo dices?

Hinata: Pues… usted quería confirmar algo, ¿no? (Pregunto acercándose a él y luego agregó cuando ya estaba en frente de él, que aún tenía su vista en su libro:) Me eh dado cuenta que me estaba vigilando… así qué… o está enamorado de mí… o no cree ni confía que haya salido de aquel secuestro así de bien. Y yo apuesto por lo segundo. (Dijo con una sonrisa mientras Kakashi quitaba la vista de su libro y la dirigía al rostro de aquella chica)

Kakashi: ¿Qué lograste saber de Hiroshi Hyuga? Debió ser algo muy bueno… ya que me estas confirmando casi todo lo que sospechaba… de seguro también…

Hinata: Sí, ya se lo informe a ellos… ya no van a poder hacer nada. (Dijo esto último casi en un susurro al oído de Kakashi, como adivinando lo que él iba a decir)

Kakashi se aparto rápidamente de ella… y al notar que ésta tenía su byakugan activado… destapo su Sharingan mientras sacaba un kunai.

Así con una media sonrisa, estilo Sasuke, Hinata fue al ataque de Kakashi con su estilo de pelea puño suave. Kakashi hacía lo que podía evitando los ataques de la irreconocible Hinata, que aparte de cambiar su personalidad tan tímida a una feroz y agresiva… su velocidad era mayor.

Kakashi estaba atacando hasta donde podía… hasta que dio una patada a Hinata que le pego directamente en el estomago haciendo que ésta se arrodillara y se apoyara en el suelo para recuperar el aire.

Kakashi: Cambio su fuerza… pero no su cuerpo, aun es frágil. (Se dijo mentalmente y luego agregó en voz alta:) ¿Sabes qué planean Sasuke y Kabuto con la información que les diste? (Pregunto mientras le ponía su kunai en el cuello)

Hinata: Por… favor… usted no… sería capaz… de matarme… (Dijo con esfuerzo al ver que la amenazaba con el kunai… y luego de un silencio Hinata se desvaneció siendo atrapada al instante por Kakashi, que soltó el kunai para hacerlo)

Kakashi la recostó con cuidado en el suelo para desactivar la barrera… y al poco tiempo que la desactivo se disponía a levantar a Hinata para llevarla con la Hokage para informarle todo lo sucedido pero… una patada justo en su mejilla izquierda lo hiso llegar hasta un árbol que quedo destruido por chocar con él.

Kiba: Eres idiota, ¿o qué? (Preguntó éste mientras Naruto, el que le pego a Kakashi, estaba intentando ver como levantar Hinata del suelo para llevarla al hospital)

Naruto: ¡Hinata…! Hay que llevarla al hospital de inmediato. (Decía mientras Kiba se le aceraba a Hinata también)

Neji: Haber… quítense… (Dijo demandante mientras quitaba a esos dos del alrededor de Hinata)

Kakashi: ¿Por qué me golpeaste, Naruto? (Pregunto algo molesto mientras se acercaba a ellos)

Neji: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Hinata está inconsciente y usted con esos moretones? ¿Tuvieron una pelea? (Pregunto viendo de arriba abajo a Kakashi que había quedado con unos que otros moretones y cortadas por la pelea con Hinata. Y éste al no querer retrasar más el informe a la Hokage no le dio importancia a las preguntas de Neji y en definitiva él agarro a Hinata)

Naruto: ¿A dónde se la piensa llevar?

Kakashi: No interfieran… esto es importante… (Respondió tras haber dado un salto a la rama de un árbol)

Kiba: Usted no puede mandarnos…

Neji: De hecho… sí puede. (Interrumpió sacando una bombas de humo que utilizó para salir de allí con Kakashi y Hinata… y esos dos descerebrados no sean otro obstáculo)

Kakashi: Supongo que tú también sospechaste que había cambiado, ¿no? (Pregunto refiriéndose a Hinata mientras los dos se dirigían a la oficina de la Hokage lo más deprisa que podían)

Neji: Sí, pero con el descerebrado de Naruto cerca… no creí poder hacer nada sin que él preguntara y levantara sospechas… ¿Vamos a la oficina de la Hokage? (Pregunto al ver el edificio donde estaba su oficina)

Kakashi: Sí, no es conveniente perder más tiempo… no sabemos lo que Hinata logro informar a Kabuto y Sasuke y desde cuando lo hiso. (Respondió mientras entraban en el edificio)

**Hola a todos! Como han estado? **

**Bien antes que nada… quiero agradecerles a:**

diana carolina,, mialovers,, Stefany BM y tosakita

**por sus reviews… **** muchas gracias.**

**Y también a mi querido primo que me ayuda mucho... gracias Nico, tkm **

**Entonces… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, si gustan dejen comentarios… ;P en fin… gracias por leer hasta el final y espero que me den la oportunidad de terminar de presentárselos. Hasta la próxima.**


	15. El sentimiento de culpa

**15.** **EL SENTIMIENTO DE CULPA**

Hokage: Que bueno que la trajeron directamente aquí…

Neji: Como dijo Kakashi… no era conveniente perder más tiempo. (Dijo mientras Hinata estaba en el suelo atado de manos y pies, aún inconsciente)

Hokage: Y… me sorprende… o tal vez me decepciona que ustedes dos no se hayan dado cuenta de nada. (Dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Naruto y Kiba, que habían llegado a su oficina poco después de que Kakashi y Neji, y que estaban con la cabeza agachas por la vergüenza)

Naruto y Kiba: Lo… siento… (Dijeron al unísono)

Hokage: Pero… ustedes tampoco se queden tan serenos… tardaron mucho en descubrir que Hinata había cambiado. Ahora no sabemos qué tipo o cuanta información llego a darle al enemigo. (Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada esta vez a Kakashi y Neji, que por su parte también agachaban un poco la cabeza disculpándose)

Kakashi: ¿Entonces qué hacemos? (Pregunto esperando la respuesta de la Hokage pero antes alguien toco la puerta, y cuando la Hokage dio permiso para entrar, el que entró fue Sai acompañado con Shikamaru)

Sai: Perdone la demora Sra. Tsunade, pero solo he encontrado a Shikamaru, a Kakashi y Neji… no… (Decía pero se detuvo al mirar al suelo a Hinata mientras que Shikamaru siguió caminando hasta quedar al lado de Kakashi)

Shikamaru: ¿Ya la atraparon? (Preguntó sorprendiendo a Naruto, Kiba y Kakashi. Neji por su parte solo levanto una ceja por la curiosidad)

Hokage: Tu… ¿ya lo sabías?

Shikamaru: Pues… sospechaba pero todo se aclaró cuando Sai me contó todo y que no contara con la presencia de Hinata.

Hokage: ¡Sai!... ¡despierta! Y ven hacer tu trabajo. (Ordeno haciendo que éste reaccionara y asintiera mientras se acercaba a Hinata)

Naruto: ¿Qué le vas a hacer?

Hokage: Supongo que no es necesario que te lo diga ¿verdad, Sai? (Pregunto ignorando a Naruto)

Naruto: ¡Oiga… no me ignore! (Dijo levantando la voz)

Sai estaba desatando poco a poco a Hinata de las manos… mientras que Neji se encargaba de las ataduras de los pies. Cuando lograron desatarla por completo, Sai la acostó derecha y Neji se apartaba al igual que los demás.

Kakashi: Vaya… siguen con esos tipos de técnicas, ¿eh?

Kiba: ¿Tipos de técnicas?... ¿a qué se refiere con eso?

Shikamaru: Eh oído que los Anbus tienen técnicas "especiales" que les son muy útiles…

Naruto: ¿Y qué? Nosotros también utilizamos técnicas especiales… (Interrumpió desatando una pequeña risa burlona de Neji, por el comentario que hiso)

Neji: Las técnicas de los Anbus van más allá que lo de "especial"… ellos son expertos en jugar con la mente humana… todos los expertos en interrogación tienen sus raíces Anbus. Sai… tiene esas habilidades… puede entrar, salir, manipular… o destruir, si lo desea, la mente de cualquier persona.

Kakashi: Aparte de esa típica habilidad de los Anbus… Sai posee otra.

Shikamaru: ¿Eh? ¿Otra habilidad…?

Neji: Sí, otra habilidad… prácticamente él puede dar o devolverle la vida a las personas muertas. Claro está que cuando hace eso gasta gran cantidad de su chakra, tanto que puede permanecer días en cama hasta que se recupera. Pero ahora va a aplicar unos de los conocimientos Anbus…

Sai: Lo sabía… (Dijo haciendo interrumpir a Neji.)

Kakashi: ¿Qué encontraste?

Sai: Un sello… de seguro Kabuto se lo puso…

Neji: Pues bien… ¿lo puedes desactivar?

Sai: Solo esperen un poco… (Dijo poniendo su mano arriba del sello, que estaba en su frente, y comenzaba a desactivar el sello)

Naruto: ¿Qué… qué hace?

Kiba: Está desactivando el sello, Idiota.

Naruto: Pero… ¿eso no se hace con posiciones de manos? (Preguntó teniendo primero como respuesta el suspiro de decepción de la Hokage)

Hokage: Como no sabemos las posiciones de manos… los Anbus han desarrollado una técnica que consiste en dar unas pequeñas pero potentes cantidades de chakra para ir desactivando, o con suerte, neutralizando el sello. (Explicó)

Naruto: ¿Cómo qué… desactivar o neutralizar?

Kakashi: Verás… si conseguimos neutralizar el sello significa que desaparece y no va a causar ningún problema a la que lo contuvo, por ejemplo… si el ninja que puso ese sello en Hinata regresa ya no va a poder manipularla ya que fue neutralizada… en cambio si solo la desactivamos… podría pasar cualquier cosa. (Explico con suma paciencia mientras que Naruto se desanimaba con la posibilidad de que Hinata estará por el resto de su vida con un sello temiendo que en cualquier momento podría venir un ninja y hacerla estar en sus órdenes)

Sai ya comenzaba a aumentar la potencia de su chakra, ya que lo que estaba haciendo hasta el momento no surgía ningún efecto… hasta que Hinata comenzaba a mostrar en su rostro muecas de dolor… Sai no podía detenerse hasta lograr, aunque sea, desactivar el sello… así que con mucha pena ignoró el sufrimiento que ella pudiese sentir.

Naruto: ¡Sai… detente!... ¡No ves que a Hinata le duele! (Dijo con gran furia que pretendía ir hasta ellos para que esa situación se detuviera pero la voz de la Hokage, nombrándolo, lo detuvo para luego encontrarse con su mirada y se calmara un poco)

Neji: No lo soporto… Hinata está sufriendo… (Se decía mentalmente apretando sus puños con fuerza. Hasta que Hinata abrió los ojos y gritaba… Sai le pedía una y otra vez perdón mentalmente a Hinata por el sufrimiento que le estaba causando)

Sai: Ya casi…

Naruto: Ya date prisa… ¡Hinata sufre!

Sai: ¡Acaso piensas que me siento bien haciéndole esto! (Le contestó haciendo que Naruto se callara)

Sai había descargado parte de su furia en Naruto, y luego de eso volvió su mirada a Hinata… y con un último descargue de chakra y un grito de Hinata… el sello fue desactivado dejándola inconsciente otra vez. Luego de que todo se terminara Naruto prácticamente iba corriendo a ver a Hinata pero la mano de Neji lo detuvo ya que él noto que Sai miraba algo extrañado el sello que tenía Hinata.

Hokage: Ocurre algo ¿Sai? (Preguntó mientras se acercaba un poco al igual que Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Kakashi con su Sharingan descubierto y Neji con su byakugan activado)

Sai no respondía y de a poco se podía apreciar en la frente de Hinata el sello que desaparecía lentamente…

Kakashi: Ya veo… el sello que se le puso a Hinata... una vez de ser desactivado desaparecía…

Sai: Eso parece. Bien… Hokage si me lo permite me llevo a Hinata al hospital. (Dijo levantándola del suelo)

Hokage: Está bien… puedes irte. (Dijo y cuando éste se marchaba le mandó una miraba al irremediable Naruto para que se quedara)

Neji: ¿Qué era lo que Sai nos tenía que informar? (Pregunto refiriéndose a él y Kakashi luego de que la Hokage hiciera que Kiba se retirara)

Sai iba a un paso apresurado al hospital, con Hinata en brazos. Él no sabía cómo explicarle lo que le hiso… a pesar de que haya sido por su bien, Sai se sentía culpable y miserable por causarle, otra vez, daño.

Él ya estaba entrando al hospital e inmediatamente fue recibido por enfermeras que llevaron a Hinata a una habitación para luego ser atendida. Una vez que Hinata desapareció de su vista, Sai salió del hospital para ir a poner su mente en claro, sin embargo cuando estaba caminando, totalmente disperso en su cabeza, Ko… que ya había sido dado de alta, se le acercó.

Ko: Sai… ¡Sai! (Dijo haciendo que él reaccionara a su ultimo llamado)

Sai: ¿Ko? Vaya… cuanto tiempo…

Ko: ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata? (Preguntó haciendo que Sai agachara la mirada)

Sai: No tuve opción… Kabuto le puso un sello de manipulación… tenía que desactivarlo aunque sea. (Respondió manteniendo su mirada agachas)

Ko: Ya veo… está bien, descuida… si Hinata dice que está todo bien entre ustedes… entonces no creo que le hagas daño intencionalmente… (Dijo al ver que Sai realmente no quería hacerle eso a Hinata)

Sai: Bien… gracias, y créeme que está todo bien entre nosotros. Hinata es una persona con gran corazón… yo no merecía su perdón, ella lo sabía y sin embargo me lo dio.

Ko: Ya no te tortures… fue un accidente. (Interrumpió haciendo sorprender a Sai… y antes de que él hablara, Ko se despidió porque iba a ver como estaba Hinata. Sai por su parte se quedo pensando)

**Hola a todos! **

**Gracias por leer hasta el final… **

**Espero que les haya gustado… hasta la próxima :D**


	16. La misión de Hinata

**16. LA MISIÓN DE HINATA**

Al anochecer del día siguiente… en el hospital estaba Hinata... que recién se estaba despertando…

Sakura: Al fin está despertando. (Dijo al mirar como abría los ojos)

Hinata: Ahí… me duele la cabeza… (Se quejo mientras, aun acostada, se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos)

Sakura: No te preocupes… mañana ya te dejara de doler. (Dijo haciéndose notar)

Hinata: Sakura… que… ¿qué me paso? (Pregunto extrañada mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba a su alrededor)

Sakura: ¿Cómo? ¿No sabes por qué estás aquí? (Pregunto acercándose a ella, recibiendo una negación con la cabeza)

Hinata: ¿Qué me paso? (Volvió a preguntar)

Sakura le contó lo que ella sabía, mejor dicho lo que Sai le dijo, y Hinata escuchaba atentamente.

Hinata: Pero… ¿Cómo me hice esto en la cabeza? (Pregunto ya que Sakura no lograba sacarla de esa duda)

Kakashi: Disculpen… Sakura, ¿puedo hablar con Hinata? (Pregunto entrando a la habitación)

Sakura: Oh, claro… Emmm… Kakashi, ¿sabe dónde está Naruto ahora? (Pregunto antes de salir por completo de la habitación)

Kakashi: Está en la entrada del hospital. (Respondió sin dirigirle la mirada, ya que Kakashi se encontraba frente a la cama de Hinata)

Sakura: Está bien. (Dijo cerrando la puerta dejando a Kakashi y a Hinata a solas)

Kakashi: ¿Cómo te encuentras, Hinata?

Hinata: Oh… bien… bien… gracias, por… por preguntar. (Respondió con su típica timidez)

Kakashi: ¿Qué te dijo Sakura? ¿Qué te dijo que te paso? (Pregunto mientras se dirigía a la ventana)

Hinata: ¿Cómo que qué me dijo? Lo que me dijo Sakura, ¿no será verdad? (Pensaba hasta que le respondió:) Pues… me dijo que yo estaba con Sai… que nos atacaron y yo sufrí un golpe muy fuerte.

Kakashi: ¿Un ataque? ¿Te acuerdas de eso? (Le preguntó dándose la vuelta para verla a los ojos)

Hinata: No… pero igual Sakura me dijo que es normal… bueno, por el gran golpe que sufrí… es normal que me haya olvidado de ese suceso. (Respondió bajando la vista ya que no soportaba la mirada tan intensa de Kakashi)

Kakashi la miró detenidamente, él sabía que Sai y Neji no querían que Hinata se enterara de lo que hiso… pero tenía que hacerlo ya que la Hokage se lo ordenó.

Hinata: Ocurre algo malo, ¿no es así? (Preguntó levantando la vista)

Kakashi: Bien… Hinata quiero que escuches atentamente… no vayas a hablar de esto con nadie más que con la Hokage o conmigo… absolutamente con nadie más que nosotros… (Dijo luego de un silencio mientras agarraba una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Hinata y se sentaba allí)

Así Kakashi le contó lo que ocurrido desde que fue secuestrada… Hinata negaba con la cabeza ya que no podía creer lo que había hecho: entregó información de gran valor al enemigo y luchó contra Kakashi… ocasionándole algunas heridas.

Hinata: ¿Fui capaz de tal cosas? No… no… (Se decía mentalmente mientras veía cada herida o moretón que tenía Kakashi en su rostro y brazos)

Kakashi: No te preocupes… no son de gravedad. (Dijo, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Hinata, al notar cómo se estaba poniendo y veía con horror las heridas que ella le causó. Luego agregó:) Hinata… escucha… ahora la Hokage te asigno una misión peligrosa, que consiste en encontrarte con Sasuke y Kabuto, haciendo que ellos crean que aún estas bajo sus órdenes. No sabemos qué fue lo que les llegaste a informar… pero vas a seguir con la misión hasta que encuentres el cuerpo de Hiroshi Hyuga o algo que pueda conducir directamente a él)

Hinata: Es… está bien… ¿Entonces? Tengo que encontrarme con ellos ahora, ¿verdad? (Dijo luego de un breve silencio mientras se tranquilizaba un poco)

Kakashi: Sí… ahora al anochecer vas a recibir el alta… yo te vendré a retirar y comenzaremos nuestro entrenamiento…

Hinata: ¿Entrenamiento? (Interrumpió)

Kakashi: Sí… te voy a entrenar, es una medida que la Hokage quiso tener… si algo sale mal, queremos que te las puedas arreglar sola hasta que lleguen refuerzos.

Hinata: Entendido, pero… ¿Cuándo es el momento de mi partida? Dudo que Kabuto y Sasuke se queden quietos al tener información de mi tío.

Kakashi: Es verdad… por eso vamos a entrenar todo la noche, hasta la tarde de mañana… así que partirás mañana al atardecer. (Informó mientras se levantaba de la silla)

Hinata: Pero… pero… y… ¿si no puedo lograrlo? (Preguntó desanimándose mientras bajaba la mirada)

Kakashi: Hinata… vas a poder, enserio. Eres muy fuerte… y en el entrenamiento lo vas a ver. Hasta entonces. (Respondió dándole una sonrisa bajo su máscara mientras que Hinata, aunque sea un poco, iba cobrando confianza)

En una aldea lejana… Kabuto estaba encima de un árbol viendo con suma atención cada movimiento que daba una persona…

Sasuke: Vaya… lo encontraste. (Dijo apareciendo en una rama de ese mismo árbol)

Kabuto: Sí… ve por él… que tenemos prisa. (Ordenó haciendo que Sasuke le obedeciera, para no estar más en esa aldea y al fin poder regresar a la guarida)

Sasuke: ¡Buenas, buenas…! (Dijo apareciendo atrás del hijo del Hyuga)

Hyuga: ¡Tú quién eres!

Sasuke: Pues… nadie en especial. (Dijo activando su Sharingan haciendo que el Hyuga cayera inconsciente al suelo)

Kabuto: ¿Qué ocurre? Tomaste el camino fácil… pensé que ibas a luchar con él. (Dijo acercándose a él)

Sasuke: Cállate… solo agárralo y volvamos a la guarida. (Dijo dándole la espalda)

En Konoha…

Sai: ¡Qué! Es una locura… No podemos exponer de ese modo a Hinata…

Neji: ¿En qué estaba pensando en darle esa misión? (Dijo alterado al igual que Sai, ellos estaban en la oficina de Hokage recibiendo órdenes para la misión que Hinata comenzaba mañana)

Hokage: ¡No les estoy pidiendo permiso!… Ustedes van a formar un equipo junto a Kakashi, se van a encargar de intervenir cuando Hinata encuentre el cuerpo de Hiroshi y recuperarlo de las manos de Sasuke y Kabuto… o también si algo no sale como lo planeamos… ¡Entendido!

Sai y Neji: Entendido. (Dijeron a pesar de que por dentro no querían que Hinata pasara por tal situación después de todo lo que vivió)

Hokage: Bien… ahora retírense. (Ordenó y luego de un asentimiento de ambos, se retiraron)

Neji: Esto no está bien… ¿Cómo puede permitir esto la Hokage? (Se iba quejando mientras que con Sai salían del edificio de la Hokage)

Sai: Es inútil quejarse… ahora lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en Hinata. (Dijo tratando de calmarlo)

Neji: Sí, pero… Hinata va a salir del hospital en unas horas y ya tiene una misión. (Decía hasta que se separaron para ir cada uno a preparase para la misión)

Ya había anochecido y Hinata recibía el alta. Mientras ella se encontraba aun en su habitación recogiendo sus cosas… Sakura se le acercaba para decirle que Naruto la había ido a retirar. Hinata sabía que todo el asunto de la misión era secreto así que en el momento que Sakura le informo que Naruto estaba allí se puso nerviosa, ¿cómo le haría para librarse de él? Al ver esto Sakura no le prestó atención ya que sabía que Hinata se ponía así con solo escuchar el nombre "Naruto".

Sakura: Te espera en la entrada. (Terminó de decir antes de salir de la habitación)

Hinata: Y ahora… ¿no se supone que Kakashi estaría aquí? (Pensaba mientras alzaba su mochila y salía con sigilo de la habitación)

Tenten: ¿Naruto?... ¿qué haces aquí? (Preguntó haciéndose notar mientras se acercaba a Naruto)

Naruto: Hola… es que estoy esperando a Hinata, voy a ver si quiere que la acompañe hasta su casa. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Tenten: Oh… yo venía a lo mismo… pero creo que me conformare con solo verla y hablar un poco con ella por qué de seguro va a querer que tú la acompañes a su casa. (Dijo poniéndose al lado de Naruto para codearlo mientras los dos se reían)

Naruto: ¿Tú crees? (Preguntaba riéndose)

En todo eso Hinata se asomaba a la entrada para ver a Naruto y pensar cómo salir de allí sin ser vista por él… sin embargo se dio con la escena de su amiga Tenten y él riéndose muy alegres uno al lado del otro.

Hinata: Vaya… están juntos. (Se dijo mentalmente algo desanimada)

Hinata se dio vuelta para ir al baño del hospital. Al entrar no había nadie así que cerró la puerta con seguro… se vio por un momento al espejo y su cabeza no paraba de pensar… tenía que lidiar con un entrenamiento que de seguro era muy duro, tenía que arreglárselas sola en el momento que se encontrara con Sasuke y Kabuto y luchar contra ellos si es que la llegaban a descubrir o cuando encontraran al cuerpo de su tío. Todos esos pensamientos se le venían a la cabeza… hasta que en un segundo a otro se le apareció en la cabeza la imagen de Naruto y Tenten en la entrada del hospital.

Hinata: No, no, no. Tengo que concentrarme, no puedo pensar en ese tipo de cosas ahora. (Se decía mientras negaba con la cabeza, y luego hiso unas posiciones de mano llevando a cabo una transformación :) Bien… espero que esto sea suficiente. (Dijo acomodándose su cabellera que ahora era negra, sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro y traía una ropa casi similar a la que solía llevar Kurenai y luego salió del baño)

Naruto: Oye… Sakura… ¿sabes dónde está Hinata? (Preguntó entrando al hospital al ver a Sakura mientras Tenten lo seguía)

Sakura: Naruto… Tenten… Amm… pues a Hinata ya se le dio el alta hace unos minutos. De seguro se cruzaron.

Naruto: No… eso no puede ser por qué cuando tú me viste dijiste que recién le darías el alta.

Sakura: ¡Ah! Es cierto (Dijo dando un golpecito a su palma:) yo le avisé a Hinata y todo.

Tenten: ¿Tendrá algún conocido que esté en el hospital? (Preguntó como una posibilidad)

Mientras ellos tres estaban ahí pensando en donde podría estar Hinata… se acercaba Kakashi, que por fin llegaba, a ver si había llegado tarde o no a recoger a Hinata.

Kakashi: Hola… muchachos… ¿Saben…? (Trataba de preguntar pero Naruto lo interrumpió)

Naruto: ¡Pero… donde puede estar! (Gritó)

Sakura: ¡Idiota!... no grites estás en un hospital. (Le regaño dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza)

Tenten: Eh… disculpe, es que no sabemos si Hinata está o no en el hospital. (Dijo tratando de suavizar el ambiente)

Kakashi: ¿Se les perdió?

Tenten: emmm… no es que se nos perdió… pero se supone que hace unos minutos atrás se le dio el alta pero no la vimos salir del hospital.

Mientras Sakura le seguía regañando a Naruto bajo la vista de Tenten, Kakashi notó que una chica de cabellera negra que vestía una ropa no tan distinta a la de Kurenai, trataba de pasar rápidamente por donde ellos un tanto nerviosa.

Kakashi: Pues… bien. Me voy… hasta luego Tenten. (Dijo despidiéndose, mientras iba detrás de aquella chica que le llamo la atención)

Hinata caminaba ya a lo lejos del hospital, encaminándose al bosque mientras Kakashi poco a poco la alcanzaba.

Hinata: ¿Así que se pone a perseguir personas? (Preguntó aparentando de que no sabía que él la había descubierto)

Kakashi: No es momento para juegos… pero… así que ahora… te escapas de tus amigos, ¿eh?

Hinata: ¡Cállese! (Dijo des haciendo la transformación)

Kakashi: Veo que no te agrada que Sakura se le acerque a Naruto…

Hinata: Tienes razón… NO ES MOMENTO PARA JUEGOS. ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento vamos a hacer? (Preguntó tratando de evitar el tema de Naruto)

Kakashi se dio cuenta de eso así que sin más comenzó a explicarle lo que iban a hacer y lograr con el entrenamiento que les esperaba.


	17. Sasuke y Hinata

**17. SASUKE Y HINATA**

Ya habían pasado dos días… y Hinata ya estaba en camino. Ya se encontraba en esa aldea donde se produjo la batalla de su clan, pero ahora tenía que ver por dónde se habían ido Sasuke y Kabuto. Mientras tanto más atrás venían a paso tranquilo, aunque la tensión entre ellos no fuera así, Kakashi, Neji y Sai iban hacia ese lugar.

Neji: ¿No deberíamos apresurar el paso? (Preguntó rompiendo el silencio que yacía hace unos minutos)

Sai: Aunque queramos… no podemos. Se supone que no tienen que percatar nuestra presencia.

Kakashi: Neji, sé que estás preocupado por Hinata pero… el paso en el que vamos es el correcto. (Dijo haciendo que el silencio volviese a reinar)

Neji: Aún así. (Dijo casi en un susurro luego de pensar un momento, luego agregó en vos alta:) Kakashi, ¿no hubiera sido mejor informar de esto a Naruto? Por lo que eh visto en este tiempo, él sería capaz de hacer lo imposible por ella.

Sai: ¡Qué estupidez…! El descerebrado solo pondría en peligro la vida Hinata con cada metida de pata que diese. (Se apresuró a decir, dejando a Kakashi con la palabra en la boca)

Neji: Di lo que quieras, Sai. Pero de seguro te diste cuenta lo verdaderamente fuerte que es…

Sai: Pero para una misión como está no solo se necesita de fuerza. Si Naruto no piensa en cada movimiento… y solo actúa como un "héroe" solo logrará la muerte de Hinata… y por consiguiente la suya o la nuestra. (Interrumpió)

Neji: Él puede ser un gran estratega…

Sai: Lo dudo… pero como no lo conozco tanto como tú puede que me equivoque…

Neji: Claro que te equivocas… Naruto…

Sai: Sea como sea... en la última misión que estuve con él, no demostró gran cosa. Hinata, que tiene sus limitaciones, como tú sabes, podría vencerlo sin activar su byakugan. (Decían éstos dos, armando poco a poco una discusión de la capacitación de Naruto para esa misión)

Kakashi: Emm… chicos ya cálmense… Naruto nos va a poder demostrar si está capacitado o no para esta misión. ¿Les parece? (Dijo Kakashi atrás de Neji y Sai, que se detuvieron en seco al oír lo que él dijo, luego se dieron vuelta encontrándose con Naruto que estaba al lado de Kakashi y que había escuchado toda la discusión)

Naruto: Supongo que si estoy aquí es por algo… no lo crees, ¿Sai? (Preguntó dedicándole una mirada desafiante)

Sai: Sí, por algo… de seguro que la Hokage se canso de escucharte.

Naruto: Piensa lo que quieras. Ahora es mejor seguir con nuestro camino… por el bien de Hinata. (Dijo mientras iba pasando al lado de Sai, seguido por Kakashi y Neji… y por último Sai)

Mientras tanto… lejos ya del lugar de batalla, Hinata estaba saltando de rama en rama. Ya que había percatado un débil rastro del paradero de Sasuke y Kabuto.

Hinata: ¿Por dónde… ahora? (Se preguntaba mientras se detenía en una rama)

Para luego continuar su camino hasta llegar a un lugar donde había gran variedad de flores, el lugar era tan bello que Hinata se olvido por un momento de que estaba en una misión y se detuvo a contemplar el lugar por un instante. Hasta que sorpresivamente detrás de ella le hablo una voz que le resultaba muy conocida.

Sasuke: ¿Cómo pueden maravillarte las flores? (Preguntó haciendo que Hinata se asustara pero antes de dar un salto para alejarse de él, recordó que así no actuaría una Hinata que estuviese bajo un sello que le hacía hacer cosas que conscientemente no haría jamás)

Hinata: Esta mal, ¿acaso? No me digas que tú no puedes maravillarte con algunas cosas de la naturaleza. (Dijo tratando de sonar lo más naturalmente posible mientras arrancaba una flor de color blanca)

Sasuke: No lo creo…

Hinata: O quizás… ¿no lo quieres reconocer?

Sasuke: No hay nada que reconocer… simplemente, no creo que haiga algo que me maraville. (Dijo acercándose a ella y le quitaba de las manos la flor para luego ponérsela en el cabello de ella)

Hinata: No lo creo… en Konoha… ¿no te gustaba algo? (Le preguntó ignorando lo que había hecho)

Sasuke solo sonrió de costado, se alejo de ella e hizo un chidori que destruyo todo ese lugar hermoso de flores dejando solamente tierra y arboles destruidos.

Hinata: Pero... ¿qué? (Se preguntó sorprendida por lo que hizo mientras lo veía acercársele)

Sasuke: Ahora… estoy seguro que no hay nada de la naturaleza que me maraville. Vamos… tenemos que irnos. (Dijo antes de alejarse caminando hacia la guarida de Orochimaru)

Hinata dio una última mirada al lugar que estaba rodeado de hermosas flores pero ahora solo era un terreno de pura tierra y arboles destruidos. Se saco la flor, que Sasuke anteriormente le había puesto en el cabello, y la tiro al suelo para que el equipo que estaba detrás de ella supiera por donde ir… aunque con el destrozo que provocó Sasuke no lo creía necesario. Luego se dirigió inmediatamente detrás de Sasuke.

Sasuke: ¿Qué hacías, por qué tardaste tanto? (Pregunto una vez que Hinata alcanzo a Sasuke saltando de rama en rama)

Hinata: Solo apreciaba el terreno que arruinaste, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Sasuke: ¿Acaso importa el por qué lo hice?

Hinata: Todo tiene un por qué… sea absurdo o no… (Respondió pero como no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de él, preguntó:) ¿Dónde está Kabuto?

Sasuke: En la guarida… me mando a buscarte…

Hinata: ¿Tanto así me necesitan? (Preguntó sonriendo)

Sasuke: Kabuto será… por mí te puedes quedar dónde quieras. (Dijo fríamente)

Hinata: Entonces… ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Sasuke: Interrogar al estilo de tu clan…

Hinata: ¿Interrogar? ¿A quién?

Sasuke: Al hijo de tu tío… te diría el nombre pero ni siquiera eso nos dijo.

Hinata: ¿Hijo? ¿Ya lo atraparon? No puede ser… (Pensaba, hasta que dijo en voz alta:) Está bien… pero no entiendo a qué te refieres de que lo interrogue al estilo de mi clan…

Sasuke: Sabes las posiciones de mano para activar el sello maldito, ¿no es así?

Hinata: Sí, pero… ¿Él tiene el sello maldito?

Sasuke: No… de seguro también sabrás como ponérselo.

Hinata sabía todo el procedimiento del sello maldito, como una de las integrantes de la rama principal del clan Hyuga, había aprendido a llevar a cabo ese sello. En el momento que ella tenía que comenzar con el aprendizaje se negó, pero su padre la obligó. Ahora tenía que ver cómo podía evitar ponerle el sello hasta que los otros chicos lleguen.

Sasuke: ¿Entonces?... Sabes, ¿o no? (Preguntó haciendo salir de sus pensamientos a Hinata)

Hinata: Por supuesto… (Respondió sin mirar a Sasuke, cosa que a él le llamo la atención)

En la guarida de Orochimaru estaba Kabuto torturando al Hyuga, tirándole kunais, sin embargo el Hyuga permanecía completamente callado ante cualquier pregunta que se le hacía respecto a su padre.

Hyuga: ¿Por qué tanto empeño en hacerme hablar? (Preguntó una vez que Kabuto lo dejo de atormentar con sus armas)

Kabuto: ¿Por qué más va a hacer?... tú tienes una información que me resulta muy importante.

Hyuga: ¿Así?... y estás seguro que, ¿yo soy el único que tiene esa información?...

Kabuto: ¿Qué dices? Tú eres el único hijo de Hiroshi Hyuga… y eres el único que puede saber donde yace su cuerpo…

Hyuga: Ya que tú y el otro… ese… llamado Sasuke, fueron hasta Konoha para manipular a Hinata… debieron tomar un atajo e inmediatamente ir tras de Hiashi, en vez que de esa muchacha ajena a esto.

Kabuto: Ya qué más da… estas aquí, ¿o no? (Le preguntó con una sonrisa)

Hyuga: Sí, ya estoy aquí… (Respondió dejando caer su cabeza, mientras sus brazos estaban sujetos a cadenas, que a su vez éstas, estaban adheridas al techo. Luego agregó:) Pero… ¿qué te garantiza que podrás conseguir alguna información de mí?

Kabuto: Créeme que Sasuke pronto llegara con alguien que pueda garantizar el hacerte hablar. (Respondió acercándose a él, para luego agregar:) Tú… prima, Hinata Hyuga vendrá a colocarte, justo en tu frente, el sello maldito para que hables sin más problemas.

Hyuga: Imposible… Hinata no sería capaz de eso…

Kabuto: Hinata está manipulada… ella sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

En ese momento Hinata y Sasuke entraban en la habitación donde estaban ésos dos. Al instante de que Hinata viera el rostro del hijo de Hiroshi Hyuga le recordó un poco a su primo Neji.

Kabuto: Vaya… ¿tan pronto volvieron? (Preguntó acercándose a ellos)

Sasuke: Algún problema con eso, ¿o qué? (Respondió defensivamente mientras Hinata inconscientemente se acercaba a aquel que estaba colgado de las muñecas por cadenas)

Hyuga: ¿Hinata? Ella es, ¿Hinata Hyuga? (Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras poco a poco levantaba su cabeza a medida de que Hinata se le acercaba)

Hinata: Se parece a Neji. Por Dios, tiene muchas cortadas y moretones… lo torturaron sin piedad. (Decía mentalmente mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo)

Kabuto: ¿Qué ocurre, Hinata? ¿Ya tan pronto le vas a poner el sello maldito?

Hinata: No ocurre nada. Solo lo miro y ya. (Dijo fríamente)

Sasuke: Que fastidio. Me largo…

Hinata: ¡Qué! ¿A dónde te vas? (Preguntó dándose la vuelta viendo como Sasuke se detenía frente a la puerta)

Sasuke: Que te importa… limítate a ponerle a ese idiota el sello y luego te puedes ir. (Dijo saliendo de la habitación)

Hinata: Que carácter. (Dijo con una cara de molestia)

Kabuto: Se llevan bien, ¿no? (Dijo riéndose)


	18. Hinata en el blanco

**18. HINATA EN EL BLANCO**

Ya era de noche y el equipo de Kakashi seguía caminando, junto a dos perros de búsqueda. Ya habían pasado aquel lugar que Sasuke había destrozado con su chidori. Naruto era el que iba adelante junto a Kakashi, aunque la impaciencia de Naruto era enorme, se controlaba por el bien de Hinata.

Perro 1: Deberíamos esperar aquí. (Dijo haciendo que todos de detuvieran)

Naruto: ¿Por qué? No nos podemos dar el lujo de desperdiciar el tiempo…

Perro 2: Sí, pero de nada nos servirá ese tiempo si nos atrapan y Hinata no haya cumplido su misión. (Interrumpió haciendo callar completamente a Naruto)

Neji: Pues… bien, voy a buscar leña. (Dijo tirando su equipaje al suelo y luego se dirigía en busca de leña)

Sai: Yo te acompaño. (Dijo haciendo lo mismo que Neji dejando solo a Kakashi, Naruto y los dos perros de búsqueda)

Kakashi: Bien. Buen trabajo, pueden ir a descansar, cuando recibamos una señal de Hinata para intervenir y los necesite… invocaré. (Dijo recibiendo el asentimiento de ambos perros para luego desaparecer en una cortina de humo)

Naruto: Dependemos de Hinata ahora, ¿verdad? (Dijo luego de un silencio mientras se sentaba en el suelo)

Kakashi: Sí, la verdad espero que esté manejando bien la situación.

Naruto: Me entere de que usted se molestó en entrenarla. (Comentó viendo como ya Neji y Sai se acercaban con los leños)

Neji: ¿Los perros de búsqueda ya se fueron? (Preguntó ya acomodando los leños para encender la fogata)

Kakashi: Sí, una vez que recibamos la señal de Hinata y sea conveniente… los volveremos a llamar.

Sai: ¿Por qué no sigue alargando el comentario que Naruto hizo? (Preguntó, luego de un pequeño silencio, sorprendiendo un poco a Kakashi y Naruto)

Naruto: ¿Escuchaste…?

Neji: Él tiene un gran oído al igual que… (Decía pero en el momento que iba a nombrar a alguien se arrepintió y encendió la fogata)

Kakashi: Igual que, ¿quién?

Sai: Eso no tiene importancia alguna ahora. Dígame, ¿qué tipo de entrenamiento paso Hina? (Preguntó mientras se sentaba al frente de la fogata al igual que Neji)

Kakashi: Uno muy eficaz…va a estar bien. Hinata llegó a un nivel muy alto… ahora podría enfrentarse con Neji con gran facilidad. (Informó aún parado, detectando que tanto Neji como Sai sonrieron)

Sai: Eso es bueno. Aunque Hinata en momento de crisis puede sacar de su interior una sorprendente fuerza… al igual que Neji… (Se decía mentalmente)

Naruto: Dime… Sai. ¿De dónde se conocen Hinata y tú? (Preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos)

Sai: ¿Tiene alguna importancia ahora?

Naruto: No lo creo… pero nos dará algo para hablar.

Neji: Ya díselo… si es que no quieres que después que pasemos todo esto, te este molestando por todos lados y a cualquier hora. (Dijo aliviando un poco el tenso ambiente)

Sai: Oh… pues, creo que me voy a evitar ese momento. (Comentó mientras Naruto le estaba reclamando a Neji que por qué dijo eso y que él no era así, luego agregó:) ¡Naruto! Quieres escuchar, ¿o no?

Naruto: Ah… sí, por supuesto. (Dijo dejando a Neji aturdido por todas las cosas que le había reclamado)

Sai: Bien… la conocí hace casi cuatro años, cuando ella estaba en una misión con su equipo.

Naruto: ¿Y…?

Sai: Y, ¿qué?

Naruto: ¡Y qué más! ¡No me digas que es todo lo que nos vas a decir! (Dijo casi gritando mientras Neji y Kakashi lo miraban)

Sai: Eso es todo… me preguntaste de dónde Hinata y yo nos conocimos. (Dijo tranquilamente)

Naruto: P-pero…

Neji: Ya cállate. Sai y Hinata se conocen hace cuatro años. Cuando en una misión fuimos enviados Hinata, Tenten, Kiba y yo… teníamos que atrapar a un delincuente que era buscado en tres Estados distintos. Cuando lo encontramos, logramos acorralarlo pero era muy veloz… así que logró tomar de rehén a Tenten, que protegía a Hinata de un ataque. Paso una noche antes de que entráramos en rescate de Tenten. Kiba, con ayuda de Akamaru, rastreo su aroma… y una vez que hayamos el lugar donde estaban… entramos, primero fue Kiba con Akamaru mientras Hinata se escabullía sigilosamente hacía donde estaba Tenten y yo le cuidaba la espalda.

Sai: Pero parece que no lo hiciste… ya qué recuerdo que Hinata salió herida.

Neji: Ya lo sé, no es necesario que lo digas así. Como sea no estás en la posición de reclamarme nada y lo sabes. (Dijo haciendo callar a Sai, y luego de un breve silencio agregó:) Como sea… el pasado es el pasado. Cuando Hinata ya tenía a Tenten a salvo… el delincuente uso una técnica que hiso volar lejos a Kiba y Akamaru. Fue cuestión de segundos a que llegara a mí y me golpeara… sin embargo antes de que me volviese a golpear se interpuso Hinata recibiendo parte del golpe. En eso Tenten se puso a mi lado mientras sacaba sus armas…

Naruto: ¿Y cuando se supone que entra Sai en todo eso? (Preguntó interrumpiendo a Neji)

Sai: Yo estaba observando todo ya que me enviaron tras ese delincuente, que como dijo Neji en tres Estados estaba siendo perseguido. Pensaba que como dos miembros del clan Hyuga estaban en esa misión, todo iba salir a la perfección. Pero cuando vi que se les salía de las manos, tuve que entrar.

Neji: Fue ahí, cuando Hinata estaba deteniendo con esfuerzo el golpe que iba dirigido hacia mí, que Sai entro y detuvo el golpe que esta vez iba dirigido a Hinata.

Naruto: Oh… y, ¿qué pasó con ese delincuente?

Sai: Logramos capturarlo y fui de regresó con Neji, Kiba, Tenten y Hinata a la aldea. Y desde entonces de vez en cuando Hinata, Neji y yo hablábamos... también se nos daba misiones en donde los tres íbamos.

Kakashi: Y… ¿Qué tipo de problema hubo entre ustedes?

Naruto: ¿Problema?

Sai: Nada, solo que en una misión un miembro del clan Hyuga, muy cercano a Hinata, resultó herido por mí, yo tuve la posibilidad de salvarle la vida sin embargo no lo hice… así que murió… y eso es todo. Desde luego Hinata me perdono y entendió todo lo ocurrido, a pesar de que no me lo merecía. (Dijo mientras se levantaba y se marchaba de la fogata para estar un momento a solas)

Kakashi: Creo que no debí sacar el tema…

Neji: No, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Pero… ¿Cómo se enteró de eso?

Kakashi: Pues… en el entrenamiento con Hinata… hablamos de una que otra cosa.

Naruto: Que problema… ¡Bien…! Creo que voy a dormir un poco… (Dijo recostándose en donde estaba)

Mientras tanto en la guarida… estaba Kabuto hablando con Orochimaru. Habían dejado a Hinata junto al otro Hyuga vigilados por Sasuke…

Hinata: ¿Es necesario qué estés aquí? (Pregunto luego de un tenso silencio mientras ella estaba al lado del Hyuga y Sasuke estaba frente a ellos)

Sasuke: Si te molesta lo lamento… (Respondió de la mala manera dirigiendo su mirada hacia un costado)

Hinata: Hace rato te fuiste con gran libertad… por qué no lo haces ahora, ¿a caso desconfían de mí? (Preguntó haciendo que el Uchiha la mirara de frente mientras el pobre rehén miraba con preocupación de lo pudiese ocurrir)

Sasuke: Piensa lo que quieras… yo no soy Naruto para que me dañes con palabras… (Respondió fríamente tomando por sorpresa a Hinata)

Hinata: ¿N-naruto?... ¿por qué lo nombra? (Se preguntó mentalmente, pero luego agregó en voz alta:) Claro… por supuesto que no eres Naruto. Si fueras él no tratarías a las personas tan fríamente, no destruirías un lugar tan hermoso como el del bosque y jamás hubiera traicionado la aldea que fue tu hogar desde niño… (Decía sin parar hasta que Sasuke apareció a su lado)

Sasuke: Sí, gracias a Dios no soy como él. Un pobre idiota que te espía, que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que su "querida" Hinata fue manipulada. A decir verdad… entiendo un poco del por qué le gustas a Naruto… a pesar de tu personalidad estúpida "eres muy buena actriz como para soportar estar en la guarida de Orochimaru sin estar a nuestro mando". (Dijo esto último en su susurro al oído de Hinata, haciendo que ésta se apartara de él)

Hinata: ¿Qué…? ¡Pero qué dices…! Es una estupidez lo que dices… (Trataba de decir pero poco a poco iba perdiendo la tranquilidad)

Sasuke: ¿Qué ocurre? Estas perdiendo la calma muy rápido…

Kabuto: ¡Y… bien! ¿Hinata ya le pusiste el sello a tu primo? (Preguntó entrando a la habitación sin mirar a Hinata y a Sasuke)

Hinata no sabía qué hacer… había llegado el momento que había rogado mil veces no vivir. Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que todo era un fraude y que ella ya no estaba bajo el poder del sello que Kabuto le había puesto anteriormente. Ella esperaba que Sasuke fuera a su ataque en cualquier momento pero fue su gran sorpresa, al igual que el otro Hyuga que no podía ni hablar de la preocupación, que Sasuke comenzara a hablar como si nada pasara, como si hubiese olvidado todo lo que le dijo a Hinata.

Kabuto: Deja de decir tonterías, Sasuke. ¡Hinata! Dime… ¿Cuándo le piensas poner el sello a tu primo?

Hinata: No creo necesario ir a tanto… creo que si me dejan un ratito a solas con él, podre darle toda la información que quieran. (Dijo ya calmada un poco)

Kabuto: Hina, hina… aquí nosotros hacemos las cosas de otra forma, ¿entendido…? (Decía mientras se acercaba a ella y ante la última pregunta quería agarrarle del mentón con su mano izquierda pero Sasuke lo detuvo)

Sasuke: ¿Qué te cuesta dejarlos a solas un rato? (Preguntó mientras aún tenía sujeta el brazo de Kabuto)

Kabuto: No quieres que toque a Hinata… Acaso, ¿ella no te gustara?

Sasuke: Si ella me gusta sería mi problema. Dejémoslos solos un momento. (Dijo desafiante mientras se interponía entre él y Hinata)

Kabuto: Vaya, vaya… (Dijo haciendo que Sasuke lo suelte y retrocedía unos pasos)

Hinata: Y… ¿entonces? ¿Se van o qué? (Preguntó mientras se abalanzaba a los hombros de Sasuke y su cabeza se asentaba en el hombro derecho)

Kabuto los miraba un poco desconfiado, aunque era típico de él desconfiar, pero después de un momento de silencio y de muchas miradas que Sasuke le enviaba, con una sonrisa burlona salió de la habitación seguido por Sasuke… que justo antes de que saliera por completo, le dio una sonrisa a Hinata que no podía creer lo que sucedía.

Hyuga: Parece que gusta de ti. (Dijo con una pequeña risa)

Hinata: Cállate… no digas tonterías. No podía soportar ya el nerviosismo que me dio cuando Sasuke comenzó a decir todas esas cosas. Pero por suerte no dijo nada… (Decía poniendo una mano en su pecho como señal de alivio)

Hyuga: ¿Entonces?... ¿No piensas liberarme para irnos? (Preguntó luego de un silencio)

Hinata: ¡Ah!... lo… lo siento. Ya te libero. (Respondió un poco avergonzada, luego activo su byakugan y dio los golpes más fuertes a las dos cadenas que sostenían a su primo)

Hyuga: Vaya… eres fuerte. Bien mejor vámonos, de seguro Kabuto escuchó. (Dijo recibiendo el asentimiento de Hinata y luego se fueron lo más rápido posible)

**Holaa! Bueno… emm... aquí está capítulo 18… espero que les esté gustando la historia.**

**Sinceramente, me estoy acordando de las cosas que puse _ jejeje hace mucho que no lo leo detenidamente: P jejej**

**Gracias por dejar comentarios dándome ánimos y/o aconsejándome… lo aprecio mucho. Este blog me permite demostrarles cómo desarrollo una historia y con sus comentarios voy mejorando. Gracias.**

**Dejen comentarios si desean… gracias por leer hasta final. Hasta la próxima.**


	19. Regreso a Konoha, ¿Sasuke vendrás?

**19. EL REGRESO A KONOHA… ¿VENDRÁS SASUKE?**

El equipo de Kakashi estaba oculto en unos arbustos esperando la llegada de Hinata con el hijo de Hiroshi o con alguna información, ya que Hinata había dado la señal que Kakashi y los demás esperaban con ansias. Era casi de madrugada y los chicos ya se habían puesto en diferentes lugares, decididos por Tsunade y Kakashi anteriormente, como prevención de un posible ataque.

Naruto: Kakashi, ¿seguro que fue esa la señal? (Preguntó impaciente, ya que él estaba a pocos metros de Kakashi)

Kakashi: Ten paciencia… esta es una misión peligrosa y de que salga bien… depende lo cuan cautelosa sea Hinata. (Le explicaba)

Neji: Si pero… ya llevamos esperando demasiado. (Comentó para sí mismo al escuchar a Kakashi, a pesar de que estaban algo alejados)

Sai: Veo que Neji sigue teniendo una gran audición… y es verdad… esperar tanto es una tortura. (Decía en su mente, que estaba a metros de Neji)

En eso Hinata y el Hyuga estaban saltando de rama en rama. El Hyuga iba primero y hacia lo que podía ya que estaba débil por toda la tortura que recibió de Kabuto. Hinata estaba detrás de él y notaba el esfuerzo que presentaba ir saltando de rama en rama para su primo, así que aumento su velocidad hasta llegar a su lado… se acercó a él y agarró su brazo izquierdo para que pase por su cuello y que ella le sirviese de apoyo.

Hyuga: ¿Qué haces? (Preguntó sorprendido ante la acción de Hinata)

Hinata: Si te ayudo… llegaremos más rápido y tú no te debilitaras más de lo que estás. (Respondió dando su típica sonrisa)

Hyuga: Gracias… (Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa)

Hinata: Entonces… ¿Qué sabes de tu padre? (Preguntó luego de un breve silencio)

Hyuga: Mejor salgamos de todo esto… y te digo, ¿te parece? (Respondió recibiendo el asentimiento de Hinata, luego agregó:) ¿Quién es ese Naruto?

Hinata: Hay tiempo para hablar de temas no tan importantes… que uno que puede salvar a mi aldea, ¿no? (Dijo en un tono medio burlón)

Hyuga: Si te molesta el tema dilo y ya… (Dijo fríamente)

Hinata: Te pareces a mi otro primo…

Hyuga: Neji, ¿verdad? (Preguntó interrumpiéndolo)

Hinata: Sí, ¿cómo lo conoces?

Hyuga: En los últimos meses, mejor dicho los últimos años, estuve vigilando un poco al clan Hyuga por petición de mi padre.

Hinata: Nunca te notamos. ¿Qué más te pidió tu padre que hicieras?

Hyuga: Una cosa más… pero… lamento que tú hayas salido afectada en todo esto. (Se disculpaba mientras ya podían divisar el lugar de encuentro)

Hinata: No te preocupes… aprendí mucho de toda esta situación. (Dijo con una sonrisa)

Ellos estaban pasando el tramo que faltaba para llegar a donde el equipo de Kakashi... pero antes de que llegaran al destino, los atacó Kabuto con un Kunai. Hinata arrojó a su primo a un costado evitando el ataque, donde rápidamente fueron Sai y Neji para protegerlo, mientras Kakashi y Naruto se ponían al lado de Hinata para comenzar la batalla contra Kabuto.

Kabuto: Resultaste muy buena actriz, Hinata. (Dijo sacando varios kunais)

Kakashi: Sí que eres tonto… ¿no ves que te superamos en números? (Le preguntó también sacando un kunai mientras destapaba su ojo Sharingan)

Kabuto: No te apresures… puede que nos superen en números, pero nosotros somos más fuerte que todos ustedes.

Naruto: Yo no veo a nadie más que tu horripilante cara…

Sasuke: Mantente callado, idiota. Que yo también estoy aquí. (Dijo apareciendo en un árbol detrás de Kabuto)

Hinata: ¡Sasuke! Está bien… gracias a Dios. Pensé que se metería en problemas por mi escape… (Se decía mentalmente bajando un poco la guardia mientras aparecía una delicada sonrisa en su rostro)

Sasuke: ¿Qué pasa Naruto? Tan sorprendido estás, ¿que yo esté aquí? (Preguntó después de haber visto la reacción de Hinata que pareciera que solo él lo noto)

Naruto: La verdad sí… pero me alegra. (Dijo haciendo que Sasuke se acercara a Kabuto por la curiosidad, luego agregó:) Ahora podré desquitarme por lo que le hiciste a Hinata… (Dijo saliendo a su ataque haciendo que Hinata vuelva a la realidad)

Kakashi: ¡Naruto! ¡No seas imprudente…!

Neji: Maldición… ese Naruto… siempre está actuando por su cuenta.

Sai: Y tú decías que él podía sobrellevar a la perfección esta misión.

Hyuga: Así que él es Naruto… (Comentó sentado en el suelo mientras que los otros dos, que estaban cada uno a su lado, lo mirara algo extrañados)

Neji: ¿Ya conocías a Naruto?

Hyuga: Solo por nombre.

Sai: Por Hinata, ¿no es cierto? (Dijo sin quitar la vista de la pelea que había comenzado entre Sasuke y Naruto)

Hyuga: No tanto… también por Sasuke. (Respondió sorprendiendo a Neji)

Neji: Sasuke, ¿habló de Naruto?

Hyuga: Mejor pongamos atención a la pelea que está frente a nosotros… puede que nos necesiten después.

Hinata: ¡Oigan! Dejen de charlar como si nada pasara… (Dijo yendo a donde esos tres estaban, tras que Kakashi se pusiera a pelear con Kabuto)

Hyuga: Te lo dije. (Llegó a decir en un susurro antes de que Hinata lo levantara del suelo)

Sai: Hina tú quédate aquí con…

Hyuga: Atsushi… me llamo Atsushi Hyuga. (Le interrumpió para decirles su nombre, ya que sabía que ninguno lo sabía)

Sai: Bien. Hina quédate con Atsushi. (Terminó de decir haciendo que Hinata le diera un "bueno" como respuesta para luego ir a la pelea, acompañado por Neji)

Atsushi: Todos se preocupan mucho por ti. (Le dijo mirándola)

Naruto y Sasuke estaban teniendo una considerable batalla, donde podían cada uno descargar todo la rabia que pudieran tener. Sasuke ya había sacado de su funda la gran espada que traía consigo, y atacaba a Naruto hasta donde podía.

Por parte de Naruto… estaba demostrando el gran enfado que le ocasiono que se llevara a Hinata para ponerle ese estúpido sello. Y a pesar de que Sasuke estaba peleando con su espada y él con solo sus kunais… lograba defenderse bastante bien.

Mientras que Kabuto le había dado un golpe a Kakashi que hiso que retrocediera unos metros de él. En eso… rápidamente Sai detuvo a Kabuto, que estaba a punto de herirlo con kunai, mientras Neji iba a ver como se encontraba Kakashi.

Neji: ¿Qué fue eso?... (Le preguntó mientras se le acercaba)

Kakashi: Pues… trata de pelear tú con él, haber si te parece fácil. (Le respondió mientras se reponía un poco)

Sai: ¿Por qué sigues peleando si sabes que vas a perder?...

Kabuto: Sigue soñando que voy perder…

Sai: ¡Lo harás! (Dijo sacando un arma, similar a un espada pequeña, mientras que lo atacó y lo hacía retroceder hasta que se dieron son un árbol)

Kabuto: ¡Maldición!... ¡No puedo perder contra él de nuevo! (Se reprendía mentalmente)

Sai: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te vas a rendir? (Le decía mientras poco a poco lograba poner su espada en el cuello de Kabuto)

Sasuke podía ver todo lo que Sai hacía con Kabuto. Kabuto a él no le agradaba nada pero si lo llegaban a matar… el que seguía era él, y sin mencionar que Orochimaru lo culparía de ello, así que cuando vio la oportunidad de librarse de Naruto, le dio una patada muy potente y fue al rescate de su aliado, Kabuto.

Cuando llegó, Sai ya estaba con su espada en el cuello de Kabuto. Y con un movimiento rápido se puso atrás de Sai y con su espada en su cuello lo amenazó que sí no soltaba a Kabuto él iba a morir.

Sai: Eso es lo que tú crees… (Dijo en un tono muy confiado. Y fue la sorpresa de Sasuke que pateara a Kabuto y se lograra escabullir de él)

Naruto: ¿Qué es lo que piensas?... ¿Proteges a Kabuto?... ¡No se supone que eres una persona fría y sin sentimientos! (Gritaba haciendo irritar a Sasuke)

Sasuke: ¡Cállate!... ¡Tú qué demonios sabes cómo soy…! (Dijo también casi gritando pero no terminó de hablar por qué Sai fue hacia él con gran velocidad y con un golpe directo en el estómago)

Sai: Para ser un Uchiha… eres realmente débil. (Le dijo burlonamente en el oído)

Esos dos desataban otra batalla mientras Kakashi y Neji ataban a Kabuto que estaba algo débil por la pelea con Kakashi y Sai. Ya con Kabuto capturado, Sasuke tenía pocas opciones; podía marcharse del lugar confiando que Kabuto ideara algo para que los de Konoha no consiguieran ninguna información de los planes de Orochimaru, conseguir una oportunidad e ir a matar a Kabuto para sellar toda la información o hacer un milagro y rescatar a Kabuto y huir.

Sai había dejado caer al suelo a Sasuke para que recupere el aliento… ya que creía que con Kabuto capturado, Sasuke no podía hacer más. Pero como siempre Sasuke fue tan impredecible… apenas recuperó el aliento tiró su espada, que era algo pesada, y corrió a una inimaginable velocidad, con un kunai en mano, hacía Hinata.

En el momento que Hinata veía como Sasuke iba hacía ella, dio un paso atrás. Atsushi también lo vio venir y estaba preparado para evitar que le hiciera algo a Hinata, pero en ese paso que ella dio para atrás, lo empujó. Nadie más que Atsushi y Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso.

Sasuke: Ahora, ¿qué?... ¿Me vas a ayudar a escapar? (Le preguntó a Hinata en susurros al oído una vez que logró capturarla por detrás)

Sai: ¡Hinata…!

Naruto: ¡Suéltala, maldito! (Dijo enojando al igual que Sai mientras Kakashi y Neji miraban también con enojo al lado de Kabuto, que por su parte sonreía)

Hinata: ¿Por qué no me delataste con Kabuto? Fácilmente podías haberlo hecho.

Sasuke: Tú lo dijiste… "podía haberlo hecho"… ¿Tengo qué tener siempre una razón para lo que yo haga?... (Le seguía susurrando en el oído mientras poco a poco retrocedían)

Naruto: ¡A dónde te la llevas! No te atrevas a volverla a secuestrar… por qué…

Sasuke: Por qué… ¡Qué!... ¿me matará? ¡Por Dios Naruto!... ya tuvimos esta charla, ¿recuerdas? (Le dijo refiriéndose a cuando se enfrentaron en la mansión Hyuga)

Sai: Suéltala… ¡Por qué yo sí te mataré si no lo haces! (Gritó provocando una sonrisa de Sasuke, cosa que lo enfureció más a él y Naruto)

Hinata: Siempre hay una razón para todo. (Le respondió poniendo su mano en el brazo de Sasuke, que la rodeaba por el cuello)

Sasuke: ¿Qué demonios haces?

Hinata: Libérame…

Sasuke: ¿Y luego qué?... Yo iría a prisión si te llego a liberar y me atrapan.

Hinata: Yo pelearé por ti… Haré que te vuelvan a aceptar en la aldea. ¿Qué dices? (Le propuso obteniendo solo el silencio de él)

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… ¿Volver a la aldea?... aún no había cumplido con su cometido, que era matar a Itachi por todo el dolor que le provocó al matar a todo su Clan, sin embargo la idea le agradaba un poco. No lo sabía con exactitud pero le agradaba la idea de volver a esa aldea… pero también sabía que no iba a ser muy bien recibido, era el precio que tenía que pagar por haber elegido el camino de la oscuridad y lo aceptaba ya que ahora tenía la oportunidad de volver a elegir. Una segunda oportunidad no se las daba a cualquier persona.

Hinata: ¿Qué dices?... yo sé que la aldea no te va a recibir bien al principio. Pero yo estaré ahí para acompañarte… (Seguía tratando de convencerlo mientras los demás miraban con preocupación de lo que Sasuke le podría hacer a Hinata, ya que solo Atsushi podía oír lo que estos dos hablaban)

Sasuke: P-pero… qué tonterías estás diciendo… yo pensé que eras más sensata. (Dijo en un tono desanimado mientras de a poco bajaba el kunai del cuello de Hinata, cosa que sorprendió a todos menos a Atsushi que se había levantado y se dirigía hacia ellos)

Atsushi: Acepta… ella y yo estaremos. No estarás solo.

Hinata: Sasuke… aunque no lo digas, extrañas a la aldea. Extrañas tu viejo equipo; Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto. (Hablaba mientras que con sus delicadas manos le quitaba el kunai de sus manos y se daba vuelta para mirar fijamente a sus ojos, luego agregó:) Sino… ¿por qué me ayudaste a escapar? Sasuke… no quieres pasar un límite del que no puedas regresar… sabes que si me matas serías perseguido aun más por Konoha, pero esta vez para matarte.

Sai iba a ir a atacar a Sasuke ahora que Hinata había logrado quitarle el kunai, pero la mirada de Atsushi de que no se meta lo detuvo. Nadie entendía nada… y Kabuto que miraba no aguantó más y gritó:

Kabuto: ¡Qué esperas, Sasuke!... ¡Mata ya a estos ninjas…! ¡Todos ellos son de Konoha… el lugar que detestas!

Hinata: ¡Ya cállate…! (Dijo lanzando el kunai que le había sacado a Sasuke y aunque no le dio directamente a Kabuto, sino justo frente a él, le sirvió como advertencia de que si hablaba una vez más… el siguiente kunai no iba a fallar)

Kabuto: ¿Qué ocurre…? ¿Ya nació el amor entre ustedes y ahora Hinata trata de que vuelvas de nuevo a Konoha? (Decía burlonamente hasta que Sasuke hizo a un lado a Hinata y activo su Sharingan y dejó inconsciente a Kabuto)

Nadie entendía nada de lo que sucedía entre Sasuke, Kabuto y Hinata. Cuando Sasuke atacó a Kabuto, Naruto ya estaba corriendo hacia él… ya que vio la oportunidad perfecta pero Hinata lo detuvo llamándolo.

Hinata: Naruto… detente, por favor.

Naruto: ¿Pero qué dices?... ¡Tú le volviste a poner otro sello!... (Dijo ya sosteniendo a Sasuke por el cuello)

Hinata: No… ¡Naruto, detente! (Ordenó apartándolo de Sasuke)

Kakashi: Entiendo… ¿estás bien, Atsushi? (Preguntó interviniendo mientras se acercaba junto a Neji que tenía a Kabuto en sus hombros)

Naruto: ¿Cómo que entiende? Kakashi… Hinata está protegiendo a un enemigo y usted dice que, ¿entiende?

Neji: Ya deja de ser tan dramático…

Hinata: ¡Listo!... ya Sasuke está esposado… ¿Contento, Naruto? (Preguntó mientras se encaminaba para Konoha seguido por los demás dejando a Naruto confundido, como siempre)

**Buenas, buenas… como les va? Espero que bien **

**Aquí les presente ya el capítulo 19… ^.^ espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bueno, como saben, dejen comentarios si lo desean… y gracias por leer hasta el final **** hasta la próxima.**


	20. Mi ex mejor amigo y hermano

**20. mi ex–mejor amigo y hermano**

El equipo de Kakashi ya había llegado a Konoha… y luego de que dieran el informe de lo ocurrido en la misión y de que Kabuto fuera mandado a prisión, todos se fueron a sus casas… todos a excepción de algunos.

Atsushi había sido hospitalizado debido a las torturas de Kabuto… él ya había hablado con la Hokage a solas del tema de Hiroshi Hyuga, su padre. En presencia de Neji y Hinata, que era sus primos, luego fue al hospital con Neji.

Naruto estaba en la entrada del edificio de la oficina de la Hokage, ya que allí todavía seguía Hinata. Ella estaba con Sasuke, y estaba haciendo lo que le dijo que iba a hacer, estaba tratando de convencer a la Hokage de que Sasuke volviese a ser un aldeano más de Konoha.

Naruto había escuchado un poco cuando iba saliendo de la oficina y no podía creer lo que Hinata estaba haciendo por Sasuke… ¿por él? El que fue culpable de que sufriera… el que había atentado contra su vida. Sasuke ya no era para él su hermano ni mucho menos su amigo… esos días de infancia y cuando estaban en la academia ya no volverían… todo lo pasado con Hinata se lo confirmaron. Él ya no podía ver a Sasuke caminar por las calles de la aldea, a su parecer, había cambiado y mucho. Naruto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y ya había pasado tiempo desde que ella y Sasuke estaban con Tsunade.

Neji: ¿Naruto, qué haces aquí? (Preguntó poniendo su mano en su hombro haciendo reaccionar a Naruto)

Naruto: ¡Neji! ¿No estabas con Atsushi? (Preguntó dándose la vuelta ya que estaba a espaldas de él)

Neji: Sí, pero lo deje descansar un poco… y además venía a tratar un tema con la Hokage. ¿Sabes si está en su oficina?

Naruto: Sí ella está en su oficina pero está ocupada con Sasuke… y Hinata.

Neji: ¿Hinata?... ¿qué hacen…? (Estaba confundido por lo que Naruto le dijo y estaba preguntando pero no pudo terminar ya que del edificio estaba saliendo Hinata junto a Sasuke)

Hinata: Oh… chicos, ¿qué hacen todavía aquí? (Preguntó como si nada mientras ella y Sasuke, que estaba a su lado, se detenían en la entrada)

Neji: Nada, yo recién llegue… vine a hablar de algo con la Hokage pero…

Naruto: Y tú, ¿qué?... ¿Qué hace aquí una persona que traicionó a su aldea tan descaradamente tranquilo? (Dijo Naruto claramente fastidiado)

Hinata: ¡No empieces! Sasuke ahora es un aldeano más de Konoha y mañana a primera hora la Hokage lo va a anunciar. (Dijo haciendo que Naruto se quedara callado y sin más, ella y Sasuke se marcharon)

Neji: Bien… voy a ver a la Hokage. Hasta luego, Naruto. (Le dijo dejando solo a Naruto que aún no comprendía en lo absoluto todo lo que Hinata hacía por él)

Mientras tanto por las calles de Konoha, estaban Sasuke y Hinata que iban hablando, y por donde quiera que ellos miraran… los ojos de los aldeanos se posaban en él. Algunas miradas eran de rencor u odio… y otras eran de sorpresa.

Sasuke: Esto es lo que no me gustaba de la idea de volver aquí… (Dijo tras detenerse frente a un restaurant)

Hinata: ¿Qué?... ¿de venir a este restaurant…? (Preguntó tratando de hacer que Sasuke se olvidara de esas miradas)

Sasuke: ¿Tienes hambre? (Preguntó después de un silencio donde Sasuke sonrió por la pregunta que Hinata le había hecho)

Hinata: Sí. Entremos por qué desde ayer que no pruebo comida. (Respondió mientras entraba en el restaurant seguido por Sasuke)

Sasuke: ¿Por qué te le enfrentaste así a Naruto? (Preguntó después que el mozo se fuera con sus ordenes)

Hinata: Te habías tardado ya en preguntar…

Sasuke: Responde y no trates de evadir la pregunta.

Hinata: Bueno… me enfrente a Naruto así por qué se estaba sobrepasando con sus comentarios. Y no quería que se pelearan.

Sasuke: Sus comentarios no se estaban sobrepasando… y lo sabes.

Hinata: Bueno… (No terminó de decir ya que el mozo ya les había traído sus comidas)

Sasuke: Bueno, no importa. Ah comer. (Dijo comenzando a comer mientras Hinata hacía lo mismo)

Ellos se quedaron en ese restaurant hasta tarde… a pesar de que habían terminado sus comidas hace un buen rato. Como ya Sasuke se había vuelto en un ciudadano de Konoha nuevamente, se quería poner al tanto de todo lo ocurrido desde que se fue. Y Hinata, por su parte, no quería volver pronto a su casa ya que sabía que su padre la esperaría y le cuestionaría del por qué había ayudado a un traidor como Sasuke… por qué de seguro ya se sabía en toda la aldea de su regreso.

En fin, mientras esos dos estaban en el restaurant, Naruto estaba en el hospital. Había ido a visitar a Atsushi que seguía internado.

Naruto: Buenas… (Dijo pasando a la habitación de Atsushi donde también se encontraba Neji)

Neji: Naruto… pasa.

Atsushi: Hola… mucho gusto Naruto. (Dijo mientras Naruto se sentaba en una silla al lado de su cama)

Naruto: ¿Estás mejor?

Atsushi: Sí, mañana ya me dan el alta. Pero no creo tu hayas venido aquí para preguntarme eso.

Naruto: ¿Por qué lo dices?...

Neji: ¿Qué pasó…? ¿Tu cabeza no deja de pensar en Sasuke? (Preguntó mientras Naruto bajaba la mirada)

Naruto: No entiendo por qué ayuda a Sasuke… no después de lo que le hizo…

Atsushi: En realidad… (Interrumpió) Sasuke no le hizo nada a Hinata… es más fue Kabuto que le hizo daño y él ya está en prisión. Sasuke protegió a Hinata.

Naruto: ¡Pero qué dices…! Sasuke…

Neji: Habla con Hinata y ya deja de inventarte cuentos. (Interrumpió… y todo estuvo en silencio hasta que tocaron la puerta y se oyó la voz de Hinata)

Atsushi: Pasa… (Le dijo recibiendo una mirada de Naruto que no entendía si era de enojo o alegría)

Hinata: Atsushi… (Decía mientras pasaba pero se quedo helada al ver que estaba también Naruto)

Neji: Señorita Hinata… usted ya debería estar en su casa, está anocheciendo. (Dijo haciendo que reaccionara un poco)

Naruto: Ya Sasuke te dejó tranquila… sorprendente. (Comentó sin mirarla)

Hinata: No espero que entiendas por qué lo ayude. Pero lo que sí espero es que no lo vuelvas a atacar con tus comentarios…

Naruto no decía nada pero cuando escuchó lo que Hinata le pedía, se levantó y mientras se despedía de Neji y Atsushi agarraba a Hinata y la llevaba hacía afuera. Hinata se oponía a ir a algún lugar con Naruto pero él no hacía caso alguno.

Ellos ya estaban alejándose del hospital y aún Naruto sostenía a Hinata.

Hinata: ¡Ya suéltame! (Ordenó mientras se liberaba por fin de su agarre)

Naruto: Bien, aquí podremos hablar, no hay nadie…

Hinata: ¿Hablar? Naruto que te hace pensar que después de traerme hasta aquí "a la fuerza" voy a querer hablar contigo… (Decía pero se quedo muda cuando Naruto se acercó a ella y de repente la abrazó)

Era un abrazó tan cálido y esperado que le tomo por sorpresa y no pudo corresponderle.

Naruto: Lo siento. Nunca quise comportarme así. (Le susurraba en el oído mientras Hinata seguía en shock)

Hinata: E-está b-bien… (Logró decir en su sorpresa)

Naruto: Hinata… yo te quiero explicar que ese día donde Sakura, Neji, Ino y tú nos encontraron a Tenten y a mi… (Le iba explicando pero ella al temer lo que iba a decir se libró de su abrazó y empezó a caminar hacia la dirección de su hogar:) ¡Espera…! Hinata… no es lo que piensas…

Hinata: ¡Y tú qué demonios puedes saber lo que yo pienso o no!... (Le gritó mientras de apoco Naruto se iba acercando a ella)

Naruto: Hinata, tú no eres así, y lamento el no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que pensabas de Tenten y yo…

Hinata: Ya cállate… (Dijo parándose y dándose vuelta, quedando frente a él)

Naruto: ¡No!... tú piensas algo que no es…

Hinata: ¿Algo qué no es?... Mira por qué no te vas con tu novia… y por favor respétala, no andes abrazando a chicas… porque Tenten es mi amiga y si la lasti...

Naruto: ¡Es qué Tenten no es mi novia!... pregúntale a Neji sino. Hinata… yo me encontraba con ella porque me estaba ayudando a…

Hinata: ¡No metas a Neji en esto!... y no me importa en qué te ayudaba…

Naruto: Hina… (Trataba de decir pero ella se dio vuelta y caminando más rápido se iba pero Naruto agregó gritando antes de que desapareciera de su vista:) ¡Me estaba ayudando a cómo conquistarte!

En el momento que Hinata escucho eso se detuvo en seco y Naruto aprovecho para alcanzarla y ponerse al frente de ella. Hinata tenía su cabeza a gachas, Naruto le agarro desde sus brazos y le empezó a contar todo lo que aprendió de ella, con la ayuda de Tenten. Cada segundo que pasaba, Hinata agachaba más la cabeza y se encogía de hombros.

Naruto: Hinata… yo… por favor créeme… (Seguía explicando pero no pudo seguir ya que Hinata lo abrazó fuertemente mientras se veía como caían unas lágrimas)

Hinata: Perdóname tú… es que los veía siempre juntos y… no sabía lo que pensar. (Le dijo mientras Naruto con una sonrisa correspondió su abrazo)


	21. La batalla de Hiroshi Hyuga

**21. LA BATALLA DE HIROSHI HYUGA**

Eran altas horas de la noche… y Sasuke no podía dormir, así que salió a dar vueltas por la aldea mientras recordaba lo que en un momento cambio por la venganza y el rencor.

Había sido todo rápido… hace no más de unos días estaba a los mandos de Orochimaru y ahora estaba paseando por las calles de Konoha, su aldea.

Estaba recorriendo el antiguo lugar de entrenamiento, donde tuvo su primer entrenamiento con Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi. Aun estaba esos tres troncos… donde en el del medio Naruto había sido amarrado por tratar de romper las reglas.

Sasuke: Qué tonto era… (Susurró mientras veía el tronco)

Sakura: Sí, ahora es un idiota irremediable. (Dijo, apareciendo atrás de él, suponiendo que hablaba de Naruto)

Sasuke: ¿Sakura?... ¿Qué haces aquí? (Preguntó dándose la vuelta encontrándose con la mirada de Sakura)

Sakura: Pues… nada. Me enteré de que habías vuelto… y quise verte. (Respondió dándole un abrazo y agregó:) Me alegra que hayas vuelto Sasuke. Te he extrañado mucho.

Sasuke: Sakura… (Dijo mientras lentamente la apartaba de él:) yo… no…

Sakura: No has cambiado… no como Naruto supone. (Dijo con una sonrisa mientras daba un paso hacia atrás)

Sasuke no decía nada, solo la estuvo mirando por un corto momento a Sakura para luego darse la vuelta y dirigir su vista hacia el cielo estrellado.

Sakura: Oye… (Dijo llamando la atención de Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el tronco del costado:) ¿Qué te llevo a decidir volver a Konoha?

Sasuke: Simplemente… extrañaba la aldea… (Respondió luego de un silencio y recordando todo lo que le había dicho Hinata mientras se sentaba en el tronco del medio)

Sakura: ¿La extrañabas?... Bien… y, ¿qué paso con lo de tu venganza?

Sasuke: Sakura… ¿Qué quieres averiguar?...

Sakura: Solo quiero que las cosas sean igual que antes. Naruto va a tardar un poco en aceptarlo... pero…

Sasuke: Pero nada… Naruto tiene toda la razón si es que no me acepta de nuevo o no me habla de por vida. (Dijo interrumpiéndola mientras agachaba la mirada)

Sakura: ¡No!... Naruto te estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo y sin descansos… no sé por qué dices que él no te va a hablar de…

Sasuke: Sí lo sabes… dudo que hayas venido aquí sin antes informarte de lo sucedido. La pregunta aquí es... ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar que Naruto no me vuelva a hablar por haber amenazado de muerte…?

Sakura: ¡Naruto no te debería dejar de hablar por culpa de Hinata! (Interrumpió mientras se puso al frente de Sasuke:) Tú y Naruto eran como hermanos… y no es justo que por culpa de ella… ahora ustedes no se hablen.

Sasuke: Tú muy bien lo dijiste… "éramos como hermanos"… y sí, es lo justo. Yo atente contra la vida de Hinata… Naruto tiene todo el derecho de estar enojado o enfadado por haber tratado de matar a la persona que, por ahí, ama. Acéptalo. (Dijo mientras se marchaba del lugar de entrenamiento dejando a Sakura sumida en sus pensamientos)

Al día siguiente Shikamaru regresaba a Konoha de una misión secreta que la Hokage le asignó luego de haber hablado con Atsushi, donde le había dicho lo que ocurrió con el cuerpo de su padre.

_***Hace un año atrás en el campo de batalla entre los Hyugas y los del Relámpago:_

_Hiroshi estaba con el brazo derecho sangrando… había vencido ya a más de 20 hombres. Se dirigió a unas ruinas donde podría descansar y reponer aunque sea una mínima parte de su energía._

_Estaba sentado apoyado en un muro casi destrozado… estaba reviviendo en su mente cada hombre que mató, de cómo lo hiso, hasta que un miembro de la rama secundaria Hyuga se le acercó._

_Chinatsu: Sr. Hiroshi… estamos dominando al enemigo..._

_Hiroshi: Dominando, ¿eh?... Chinatsu… quiero que todos se retiren del enfrentamiento ahora…_

_Chinatsu: ¡Qué…! Pero Sr. Hiroshi… los estamos dominando… no podemos retirarnos ahora. ¿Dónde va a quedar la venganza que tanto esperábamos?_

_Hiroshi: ¿Venganza?... ¿Qué tipo de cosa no han hecho ellos para que merezcan venganza? (Le decía levantándose del piso para luego dirigirse a donde un grupo de los Hyugas estaban)_

_Chinatsu: ¿Cómo que qué nos hicieron?... ellos firmaron un trato con nosotros para que haiga "paz" y son los primeros en atacarnos tratando de secuestrar a la señorita Hinata, ¡su sobrina! Y por su culpa una persona inocente como Hizashi Hyuga resulto afectado por la situación… el dio su vida para proteger el secreto del byakugan del Clan Hyuga… ¡no le dieron opción alguna de elegir si daba su vida o no! (Decía mientras ya llegaban a donde los demás)_

_Hiroshi: ¡Oigan todos…! Nos retiramos ¡ahora! (Les ordenó a los demás ignorando a Chinatsu)_

_Hyuga 1: ¡Qué dice!... Está loco… ¿O qué le pasa? (Dijo acercándose a él casi ofendido)_

_Hyuga 2: Ya los estamos dominando…_

_Hiroshi: Ya escuche eso… (Interrumpió para luego agregar:) no me importa si ya los estamos dominando. Es hora de la retirada. (Terminó de decir mientras se curaba el brazo que tenía herido)_

_Chinatsu: Sr. Hiroshi… no podemos retirarnos. Esta es una estupidez… ¿Por qué retirarnos ahora?_

_Hiroshi: Acuérdense todos… que yo siempre aclaré que esto era una advertencia nada más._

_Hyuga 1: No diga estupideces… aparte… (Dijo pero fue interrumpido por un golde de Hiroshi directo a su estomago)_

_Hiroshi: Se los advertí desde un principio… "Solo era una advertencia para los Hyugas y los del Relámpago"…_

_Hyuga 2: ¡Sr. Hiroshi!... ¿Pero qué demonios ganamos con luchar y retirarnos? Y sí, usted nos lo advirtió… pero…_

_Hiroshi: Pero nada… retirada. (Ordenó fríamente)_

_Todos los Hyugas los miraban fijamente; algunos lo hacían con confusión, otros con furia… sin embargo, Hiroshi seguía firme en su petición. Nadie hacía un movimiento alguno, Hiroshi al ver que nadie iba a hacer caso… solo les dijo sus últimas palabras y se marcho del lugar de batalla…_

_Hiroshi: Trate de librarlos del odio y el rencor… pero al final solo lo empeore… (Pensaba mientras estaba en un lugar donde se podía apreciar el último combate que librarían esos Hyugas. Luego agregó en vos alta:) Perdónenme queridos hermanos… no supe como más luchar contra las estúpidas reglas y normas del Clan…_

_Atsushi: De seguro lo saben, papá. O por lo menos… el tío Hizashi lo entendió. (Dijo apareciendo atrás de su padre que fue sorprendido)_

_Hiroshi: ¡Atsushi!... ¿Qué haces aquí?... es un lugar peligroso para ti… ahora vete. (Decía mientras se dirigía a su hijo para encaminarlo lejos de allí)_

_Atsushi: Y tú, ¿qué?_

_Hiroshi: Yo…_

_Atsushi: Ni pienses en quedarte… ellos no quisieron escucharte, si se quieren quedar y enfrentarse a la muerte… (Replicó deteniéndose en seco)_

_Hiroshi: Son mi gente. Hijo no espero que lo entiendas... sí sé que se los advertí y no hicieron caso alguno pero los conozco a todos y eh vivido con ellos, no puedo dejarlos a su suerte…_

_Atsushi: No es justo… _

_Hiroshi: Vete... te puedes hacer daño… por favor cuando yo muera trata de que pase un tiempo y viene a cremar mi cuerpo… (Decía volviendo a encaminarlo por el camino)_

_Atsushi: ¡Por qué me pides tal cosa!... (Gritó volviéndose a parar nuevamente) Ellos te torturaron… y te negaron el cargo que te pertenecía. ¡Y aun así osas llamarlos "tu gente"!... Padre… ¿Por qué no ves las cosas como son? No es malo que sientas rechazo por algunos. Y recuerda que esos "algunos" te hicieron pasar…_

_Hiroshi: ¡Atsushi! Cuida tus palabras, ya que una vez dichas ya no puedes retroceder. A pesar de que el Clan Hyuga me torturo no hay derecho de que los odie… son mi gente… de mi sangre y debo hacer lo que crea correcto. (Explicaba con firmeza haciendo que Atsushi bajara la cabeza a cada palabra, luego agregó con más serenidad:) Atsushi… no puedo retroceder el tiempo y recompensar todo lo que pasaste y yo no estuve para reconfortarte. Pero mira… eres un buen chico… tu madre hiso un gran trabajo... de seguro me harás un padre muy orgulloso. Sé que no tengo derecho… pero haz lo que te he pedido… y mis cenizas entrégaselas a mi hermano, Hiashi. (Terminaba de hablar y aun Atsushi tenía la cabeza a gachas, se podía ver las lágrimas caer y solo dio un asentimiento al pedido de su querido padre)_

_Atsushi: Sí, no tienes derecho… por muchos años te ausentaste. Pero lo haré por qué a pesar de todo eres mi padre, a quién respeto y quiero, no comparto lo que estás haciendo… ellos no se lo merecen… _

_Hiroshi: Atsushi…_

_Atsushi: No, no… no… descuida… (Se apresuró a aclarar… pero ya no podía más con la angustia que lo invadía y solo callo y le brindo un abrazo que fue correspondido)***_

Y allí estaba… Shikamaru hacía entrega a la Hokage el contenedor donde yacían las cenizas del tan buscado Hiroshi Hyuga. Atsushi también estaba presente y no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas lágrimas al recordar la última vez que hablo con su padre.

Hokage: Ahora… ¿Se le harás entrega a Hiashi? (Preguntó refiriéndose a las cenizas de Hiroshi)

Atsushi: Sí, tal y como lo deseo mi padre… pero lo haré mañana. Así que si no tiene nada más que discutir conmigo… me disculpo… me retiró con las cenizas de mi padre. (Dijo recibiendo el asentimiento de ella para ir en busca del contenedor y salir de la oficina)

Hokage: Shikamaru… buen trabajo. Ve e informa esto a Hinata…

Shikamaru: ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso? De seguro Atsushi se lo dirá…

Hokage: ¡Es una orden! Aparte… (Decía pero se quedo pensativa)

Shikamaru: Aparte, ¿qué?

Hokage: Ya que tú tienes una relación más allegada… quiero que averigües el por qué ayudo a Sasuke a que volviese a ser aceptado como ciudadano de Konoha…

Shikamaru: ¡Qué dijo!... ¿Sasuke volvió a Konoha? (Interrumpió exaltándose)

Hokage: Cálmate, y sí volvió… averigua por qué le ayudo. (Dijo recibiendo el asentimiento de Shikamaru todavía exaltado)

**Buenas aquí les dejo el capítulo 21, espero que les haya gustado… Falta poco para que termine **

**Gracias por los comentarios… **** y si gusta dejen algunos.**

**Gracias por leer hasta el final. Hasta la próxima **


	22. Sasuke El problema

**22. SASUKE… EL PROBLEMA.**

Shikamaru ya le había informado lo que había averiguado… Hinata, como lo sabían todos, era de buen corazón y sólo quería ayudar y brindar una segunda oportunidad a Sasuke. Y cómo no había cometido grandes cosas, no como para ser restringido a su regreso, siguió con lo del anuncio de su regreso.

Todos en la aldea ya sabían del regreso de Sasuke a Konoha… y desde que se dio la noticia era centro de toda mirada.

Era medio día, y como cualquier otra persona, Sasuke comenzaba a tener hambre… y como todavía era demasiado pronto como para acercarse a sus antiguos amigos o ex-amigos… decidió ir a buscar a la mansión Hyuga a Hinata, la persona que hiso que su presencia en esa aldea sea posible.

Él no tenía conciencia de que su presencia en esa mansión complicarían las cosas y más aún cuando se animó a tocar la puerta y al ser recibido por Neji mostró consideración y unas palabras tales como; "Sasuke, es bueno que hayas recapacitado…" pero comenzó a sospechar cuando Neji al hacerle pasar a la mansión le dijo; "cuídate, y cualquier cosa que digan no hagas caso."

Sasuke: Oye… ¿Ocurre algo? (Preguntó al escuchar lo último)

Neji: Por favor Uchiha… se supone que eres inteligente. ¿Cómo crees que Hiashi Hyuga reaccionó ante el accionar de su hija?... ayudar a un "traidor" volver a la aldea… no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos… (Le respondía con cierto tono sarcástico)

Hinata: Neji… ¿ya quieres co…? S-Sa-Sasuke… (Estaba preguntando pero la presencia de Sasuke en su casa la tomo por sorpresa y con su característico tartamudeo solo logró decir su nombre)

Sasuke: ¿Tanto te sorprende qué esté aquí? (Preguntó al ver como lo miraba)

Hinata: ¿Por qué tartamudee…? Si solo eso me pasa con Naruto… (Pensaba pero Neji la hizo reaccionar:) Discúlpame… Neji, ¿qué me dijiste?

Neji: Más bien te pregunte… (Le aclaró a su prima haciendo evidente que ni siquiera le había escuchado, luego agregó:) ¿Naruto no iba a venir aquí a comer?

Hinata: ¿Naruto?... (Preguntó extrañando a Neji mientras Sasuke solo le causo curiosidad)

Naruto: ¡Oye, Hinata! ¡Dile a estos hombres que me dejen pasar!... ¡Hinata! (Se escuchaba unos gritos proveniente de afuera. Hinata estaba pasando por todas las tonalidades del rojo… se preguntaba cómo había podido olvidarse de que Naruto iba ir a comer a su casa si hace no más de una hora estaba brincando por todos los rincones de la mansión por tal visita)

Sasuke: ¿Qué pasó, Hyuga? ¿Te olvidaste que "tú" Naruto venía a comer? (Preguntó mientras captaba toda la atención de ésta)

Hinata: Tú cállate…y vete para la cocina. (Dijo evadiendo la pregunta de Sasuke, ya común entre ambos, mientras Neji se hacía a un lado, estaba sorprendido ya que jamás había escuchado a Hinata tratar así a alguien)

Sasuke: ¿Qué? ¿A la cocina?... ¿Acaso en la guarida de Orochimaru viste que me gustaba la coci…? (Estaba preguntando con su típico tono de superioridad y frialdad pero no termino de preguntar ya que Hinata lo jaló del brazo haciéndole pasar obligadamente por el pasillo que conducía a la cocina)

Hinata: Neji… ¿Me harías un favor? (Le preguntó recobrando como por arte de magia la dulzura y timidez que la caracterizaban)

Neji: ¿Ah...? ¡Eh… sí, sí! (Respondió tratando de sonar naturalmente ya que no podía creer que ella tuviera esa forma de ser y que por lo visto solo lo demostraba con ese Uchiha)

Hinata: ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre, primo? ¿Pasa algo malo? Estás algo distraído. (Le dice por la respuesta que recibió de él, mientras se hacía presencia nuevamente, luego de unos segundos de serenidad, los gritos de Naruto casi implorando entrar a la mansión)

Neji: No, sería sorprendido… pero… No, no ocurre nada, Hinata… ¿Cuál es el favor?

Hinata: ¡Ah…! Sí, por favor, ¿puedes ir a vigilar a Sasuke…? Por lo menos hasta que vea cómo hago que Naruto se vaya…

Neji: Pero… tenían una cita, ¿qué no? ¿Qué le vas a inventar a Naruto?

Sasuke: ¡Cualquier cosa que le diga Hinata se lo creerá! (Gritó desde la cocina haciendo aparecer un fuerte sonrojo a Hinata)

Hinata: ¡Tú cállate! ¡Te mande a la cocina para que cierres la…! (Le respondía gritando pero se detuvo al ver como Neji se sorprendía ante su accionar)

Sasuke: ¿Qué ocurre? (Preguntó apareciendo nuevamente frente a la vista de Hinata:) ¿Nadie más que yo conoce la Hinata despiadada que puede ser muy descortés, mal educada…? (Preguntaba para hacerla enojar más ya que vio ese sonrojo que todavía permanecía en el rostro de la muchacha pero fue su sorpresa y la de Neji, si es que aun se podía más, la fuerte cachetada que Hinata le dio a Sasuke)

La cachetada fue tan fuerte que hiso que Sasuke retrocediera unos pasos atrás… y con una marca en el rostro, de la mano de Hinata, la miró y con una media sonrisa se despidió.

Hinata: Pero, ¿qué demonios piensa?... ¿Sonríe y se va?... Además… (Se quejaba sacando una pequeña sonrisa de su primo pero se borró al hacerse presente Hiashi que pedía una muy buena explicación por todo ese alboroto que no le gustaba para nada)

Neji: Sr. Hiashi… disculpe si hicimos un alboroto…

Hinata: Es mi culpa padre… Sasuke Uchiha vino a visitarme pero tuvimos unos cuantos intercambios de palabras no tan agradables (Explicó haciendo enfurecer a su padre por que dejo entrar a ese traidor)

Hiashi: ¡Cómo te atreves a dejar entrar a tal escoria…!

Hinata: ¡Sasuke Uchiha no es ninguna escoria…! Disculpe el bullicio, padre… para su comodidad me iré a comer afuera. Que tenga buenos días, querido padre. (Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras a su lado Neji ya no podía más con todas las sorpresas que le estaba dando)

Hiashi: Hinata… (Pensaba mientras se controlaba)

Neji: Yo también me retiro. (Informó luego de que Hinata saliera de la mansión)

En la entrada de la mansión ya no se escuchaba esos gritos descontrolados de Naruto, ya que se encontraba mirándose fijamente con Sasuke.

Hinata: Amm… Naruto… discúlpame por no salir de inmediato, lo que... (Decía dirigiéndose hacia ellos)

Sasuke: No seas tan considerada… hay personas que se aprovechan de eso. (Interrumpió mientras se alejaba de ellos)

Hinata: Sasuke… (Decía mentalmente pero Naruto la hizo volver a la realidad)

Naruto: Despreocúpate... él es así de arrogante y frío… no entiendo por qué volvió a la aldea. De seguro no ha hablado con nadie ya que todos o le tienen miedo o bronca… (Estaba diciendo todo lo que jamás creyó poder decir de su "amigo" y Hinata se encogía de hombros tras cada palabra mientras veía como se alejaba Sasuke)

Hinata: ¡Sasuke!... Sasuke… ¡Espera! (Lo llamaba a gritos mientras corría hacia él dejando a Naruto atónito)

Neji: ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Dónde está Hinata, Naruto? (Preguntó haciendo que Naruto apuntara, aun atónito, hacia la dirección por donde estaban ella y Sasuke)

Naruto: Hinata… ¿por qué hace eso? (Preguntó con cierto tono de tristeza)

Neji: ¿Por qué te pones así? Ella solo trata de ayudarlo…

Naruto: ¿Ayudarlo? Él trató de matarla… (Dijo ya saliendo de a poco del shock)

Neji: Pero ya lo olvido… ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo? Sasuke ya está de regreso… ya cumpliste con la promesa que le hiciste a Sakura hace tiempo…

Naruto: Que estupidez… (Interrumpió diciéndolo en un tono bajo mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y veía como Hinata prefería estar al lado de su ex-amigo que a la suya)

Neji: No mal interpretes las cosas Naruto…

Hinata: ¡Naruto!... ¿Te molesta si Sasuke nos acompaña a comer? (Preguntó todavía al lado de Sasuke esperando que Naruto aceptara de buena ganas y volviese a hablarse con él)

Sasuke: ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Eres sorda! ¿O qué? ¡Te dije que no! (Le reclamaba)

Hinata: Sí, lo sé…

Sasuke: Entonces por qué le preguntas a tu Naruto si puedo ir a comer con ustedes…

Hinata: No quiero que te sientas solo. (Dijo casi en un susurro solo audible para él)

Mientras ellos estaban en esa discusión, Naruto se dio media vuelta, y sin que Neji pudiese hacer algo, se marchó de allí sin mediar alguna palabra. Cuando Hinata volvió a ver qué le respondía Naruto… solo vio a su primo. Naruto se había ido… y recién ahí se dio cuenta que pudo haber mal interpretado toda la situación o solamente era demasiado pronto para entablar alguna charla profunda con Sasuke.

Hinata: Naruto… (Dijo desanimada mientras Neji se acercaba hacia ellos)

Neji: De seguro tenía algo qué hacer… (Trató de decir para que ella no se sintiera mal)

Sasuke: Babosadas… de seguro por lo tarado que es… mal interpreto el trato que tiene ésta conmigo…

Hinata: ¿"ÉSTA"? Yo tengo nombre… y es Hinata. Y las únicas babosadas que escucho ahora son las tuyas. (Dijo molesta mientras retomaba el paso por donde anteriormente Sasuke iba)

Sasuke: ¡Qué! Por Dios… "Hinata" eres muy infantil pero pensándolo bien… concuerda…

Neji: Emmm… No sigas… (Trató de advertir mientras ya los tres estaban caminando por las calles de Konoha)

Hinata: ¡No!... haber sigue… ¿Qué es lo que concuerda? (Preguntó demostrando firmeza mientras se le detuvo en frente a Sasuke. Por otro lado Neji solo se hizo a un lado, nuevamente, por el gran enfrentamiento que venía venir)

Hinata, Sasuke y Neji estaban a unos metros de la florería Yamanaka. Ella estaba acompañada por Sakura, Kakashi y Sai.

Ino estaba saliendo de su turno e iba a pasear con Sakura para hacerla distraer, ya que la había visto algo desanimada… también había invitado a Sai, para conocerlo más. Kakashi, por su parte solo pasaba por allí pero Ino le hizo quedar, debido a que Sai se negaba ir a pasear con ellas… así que una vez que Ino vio pasar a Kakashi pensó que le sería más cómodo, a Sai, que él también fuera.

Kakashi: E-enserio… no puedo… ir. (Explicaba a la rubia con una mano tras la cabeza)

Sai: Los que están allá… son, ¿Hinata, Sasuke y Neji? (Preguntó llamando la atención de todos principalmente de Sakura)

Sakura: Qué demonios… ¿Qué hace Sasuke con Hinata? (Se preguntó mentalmente)

Kakashi: Parece que están peleando… (Dijo recibiendo el asentimiento de los tres que estaban con él)

Neji: Bueno… bueno, ¡ya basta, ustedes dos…! Están armando todo un espectáculo… (Dijo imponiendo su presencia ante ambos)

Sasuke: Tú cállate… es cosa entre "ésta" y yo…

Hinata: ¡Qué tengo nombre!... y no eres quién para callar a Neji…

Kakashi: Vaya Sasuke… ha pasado…

Sasuke: Cómo si la palabra de una debilucha como tú me haría cambiar la forma de dirigirme a los demás… (Continuó la pelea ignorando completamente la presencia de Kakashi, Sakura, Ino y Sai que se habían acercado)

Hinata: Puede que no sea tan fuerte… pero… por lo menos no soy una persona tan fría, calculadora y arrogante como "otros" (Dijo haciendo notable que se refería a Sasuke)

Kakashi: Y desde, ¿cuándo ellos se hablan? (Le preguntó a Neji que se acercaba a ellos)

Neji: No lo sé… pero desde que Sasuke llegó a la mansión se la pasan peleando…

Ino: ¡Cómo! ¿Sasuke fue a la casa de Hinata? (Preguntó casi enfadada mientras Sai y Sakura también lo sufrían)

Neji: No empieces… (Dijo casi como una súplica)

Ino: ¡Qué demonios hacía Sasuke en tu casa, Hinata! (Le gritaba mientras se interponía entre Sasuke y Hinata, sorprendiendo a ambos)

Hinata: ¿Q-qué, qué hacía? (Preguntó tartamudeando ante la cercanía y reacción de Ino)

Ino: ¡Responde!... (Estaba diciendo pero Sasuke la interrumpió agarrándola del brazo mientras la alejaba un poco de Hinata)

Sasuke: No sabía que era de tu incumbencia mi paradero… (Dijo fríamente a Ino)

Ino: ¡Sasuke!... me alegra que hayas vuelto a Konoha. (Dijo muy emocionada mientras lo abrazaba y olvidaba la pregunta que le hizo a Hinata)

Mientras los demás solo miraban absortos… Hinata trataba de separar a Ino de Sasuke, cosa que fue mal interpretada por todos… a excepción de Neji, ya que veía como éste se quejaba. Todo parecía que jamás iba a terminar... hasta que Hinata, luego de volver a intercambiar palabras con Sasuke… y eso sin contar con las cosas que Sakura e Ino insinuaban de mala gana, solo tomó del brazo a Neji para dirigirse a un local de comidas mientras Sasuke los veía marcharse y en su mente les suplicaba que no se fueran ya que Ino al igual que Sakura se les ponía pesadas, por otro lado Kakashi y Sai solo los miraban.

**Buenas a todos! **** este fue el capítulo 22… :P gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado…**

**Bueno… les informo que a partir de ahora, solo faltan 7 capítulos más para que termine mi historia ^v^**

**Y ya saben… dejen comentarios si quieren. Gracias por leer hasta el final y… hasta la próxima. **


	23. El enojo de Hinata

**23. EL ENOJO DE HINATA**

En un restaurant estaban Neji y Hinata comiendo. Ya había pasado una hora por lo mucho desde que se fueron de ese espectáculo que Hinata y Sasuke habían armado.

Neji: Emmm… Hinata, ¿puede tratar de tranquilizarte? (Preguntó ya que comía como si se hubiera privado de ello durante una semana)

Hinata: ¿Por qué dices eso? (Respondió después de haber bebido un poco de agua ya que se había atragantado)

Neji: No… por nada. (Respondió con una sonrisa forzada)

Hinata: Oye… Neji… cuando fui al hospital… y Naruto me sacó de allí. Me dijo que te preguntara a ti… de… algo… (Comento luego de unos minutos de silencio)

Neji: ¿De qué? (Preguntó al ver que su prima no se animaba)

Hinata: Pues… es que… yo… antes pensaba que él… estaba de novio… con…

Neji: Hinata… si se te es muy difícil… no es nece…

Hinata: Pensé que salía con Tenten. (Dijo finalmente interrumpiendo a Neji a la vez que había quedado absorto por lo que había escuchado)

Neji: ¿Qué?

Hinata: Sé que suena absurdo… pero es lo que pensaba antes… pero Naruto ya me lo aclaró… pero…

Neji: Pero, ¿qué? (Pregunto poniéndose un poco nervioso al pensar que ella pudiese descubrir que Tenten y él estaban saliendo, ya que no se le hacía nada cómodo hablar de sus sentimientos)

Hinata: Cuando le dije a Naruto lo que pensaba acerca de ellos… me dijo que no era así, y si no le creía que te preguntara a ti…

Neji: Maldición… Naruto… vas a morir… (Dijo mentalmente mientras Hinata esperaba que él dijera algo)

Hinata: Emmm… ¿no tienes nada qué decirme? (Preguntó mientras de a poco se iba enfadando)

Neji: ¿Yo?... Nada… ¿Por qué? (Dijo fingiendo tranquilidad)

Hinata: ¡No piensas contarme de tu relación con Tenten!...

Neji: Pero… (Dijo mientras dejaba caer su cara en el plato de comida ante la sorpresa del reproche de su prima, luego agregó levantando su rostro lleno de comida:) ¡Qué quieres que te cuente si ya lo sabes todo!

Hinata: Soy tu prima…

Neji: Sí pero…

Hinata: No, olvídalo… no importa. (Dijo en un tono cortante mientras se levantaba de la mesa y ponía sobre ella el dinero de lo que ella comió)

Neji: Hinata… (Dijo al ver como se levantaba… así qué rápidamente se limpió el rostro y también dejaba el dinero que le correspondía sobre la mesa. Y ya afuera del local vio por todos lados para visualizar a Hinata pero no pudo:) Pero… ¿qué ocurrió?

Arriba del local estaba Hinata… y veía a su primo mirar por todos lados hasta que se fue en dirección a Ichiraku…

Hinata: De seguro va a quejarse con Naruto del por qué me dijo eso… (Dijo en voz baja)

Sasuke: ¿Por qué eres tan complicada? (Preguntó haciendo que Hinata se volteara asustada, ya que estaba a espaldas de ella sentado)

Hinata: Puede ser… (Dijo en tono de fastidio:) ¿Me estas siguiendo?

Sasuke: No… pe-

Hinata: Entonces por qué te apareces en lugares donde solamente esto- (Dijo acercándose a él mientras se enojaba un poco más)

Sasuke: ¡Ya cálmate!... y deja de interrumpirme… "No te estoy siguiendo… pero cómo no tengo nada mejor que hacer… quería ver cómo eras en realidad" (Dijo levantándose mientras se ponía al frente a ella)

Hinata: No estoy alterada como para calmarme… y ¡bien! Si estas aburrido ve y persigue a otra persona… ¡a mi… déjame en paz! (Dijo esto último casi en un grito, y después de que hubiera un silencio… hizo un berrinche y se fue de allí)

Sasuke: Pues… a mí me parece que está alterada… y mucho. (Comentó mientras veía como se alejaba corriendo hacía el bosque)

Mientras corría hacia el bosque se topó con Shikamaru, Tenten, Kiba con Akamaru y Sakura, y como para no ser grosera se detuvo para saludar a todos. Al terminar de saludar... Sakura le llenó de preguntas, insinuaciones e "insultos" acerca de Sasuke y bla, bla, bla. Hinata al sentirse aturdida dijo que eso no le incumbía a ella… teniendo como respuesta una mala cara de ella.

Sakura: ¡Tú quién te crees! No eres más que una debilucha que… (No pudo seguir atacándola ya que Hinata se adelantó y le dio una gran cachetada que hasta le dejo marcada en la cara)

Hinata: Ya cállate… eres fastidiosa. ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos en vez que en lo demás?... (Le dijo con una mirada tan fría que nadie se animó a emitir palabra)

Shikamaru: Emmm… bien… Hinata, cálmate, ¿sí? (Dijo finalmente interponiéndose en medio de ellas)

Hinata: ¡Estoy calmada!

Tenten: Hinata… no te eh visto así nunca… por favor… trata de tranquilizarte, estás muy alterada…

Sakura: Por favor… ella está muy bien… solamente que está demostrando su verdadera personalidad. ¿Verdad? (Dijo en un tono que molesto a Hinata)

Hinata: ¡Cállate…!

Sakura: ¡No quiero!

Kakashi: Ya basta, las dos… ¿Hinata qué te ocurre? (Preguntó extrañado por su comportamiento mientras se acercaba a ellas)

Hinata: Nada. (Respondió fríamente para luego irse de allí dejando a Sakura muy molesta y al resto muy preocupados por su comportamiento)

Shikamaru: Sakura… por favor, no trates así a…

Sakura: ¡Tú también cállate!... si quieres ver bien a Hinata, pues, ¡ve tras ella! (Dijo enfadada para luego irse en la dirección contraria a la de Hinata)

Kiba: ¿Qué les pasa a esas dos? (Preguntó muy confundido)

Neji: Es que… creo que hoy no es un muy buen día para nadie. (Comentó desde la rama de un árbol que estaba enfrente de ellos)

Tenten: ¿Por qué?, ¿se peleó con Naruto? (Preguntó tras haber saltado a su lado)

Neji: No, pero…

Kiba: ¡Oigan! No se anden con secretos… (Gritó)

Tenten: Pero, ¿Qué? (Peguntó ignorando a Kiba, cosa que lo molestó)

Neji: Se molestó conmigo… por qué no le comento sobre nuestra relación…

Tenten: Qué, ¡qué!... (Gritó llamando la atención de Shikamaru, Kiba y Kakashi y al percatarse de eso, los miró apenada y al volver dirigir su mirada a Neji, agregó con voz baja:) ¡Como qué no le contaste lo de nosotros!... Neji… ella es tu prima.

Neji: Ella dijo lo mismo… (Dijo mirando hacia un costado)

Kakashi: Así que ustedes salen juntos… (Dijo apareciendo en medio de los dos. Y como la sorpresa fue grande se cayeron de la rama)

Neji: ¡No es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas! (Gritó mientras se levantaba del suelo)

Tente: Eso es verdad… ¡así nadie lo tomará enserio! (Gritó mientras lo apuntaba todavía en el suelo)

Kakashi: Oh… bien, lo siento. (Dijo para luego desaparecer en una cortina de humo)

Mientras tanto en la cárcel de Konoha… estaba Kabuto totalmente invadido por el odio y la sed de sangre. Fue cuestión de días para que Orochimaru se conectase con él.

Kabuto como de costumbre ya había pensado en una forma de escapar de aquella cárcel, que estaba custodiada por muchos ninjas de alto nivel. Solo faltaba que Orochimaru lo sa cara de esa cueva asfixiante donde lo condenaron. Una vez en libertad su principal objetivo era Sasuke Uchiha.

Ese chico, era una maldición para Kabuto, cuando Sasuke llegó… Orochimaru solo se encargaba de entrenarlo a él. Lo primero que haría era, ya sea con la autoridad o no de su señor, matar a Sasuke… y, ¿por qué no? Mataría a esa chiquilla que logró que volviera a Konoha, Hinata Hyuga.

Kabuto: Claro que sí, ustedes van a pagar por burlarse de mí. (Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra)

Mientras en el bosque se encontraba Hinata, estaba sentada en frente de un hermoso lago. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos… no podía entender el por qué estaba tan enojada, independientemente de lo que había ocurrido con Sasuke en su casa, de que Naruto haya mal entendido todo… la indiferencia de Neji con ciertos temas, y la "estupidez" de Sakura… ella no era así.

Hinata: Creo que primero iré a aclararle lo de Sasuke a Naruto… (Se dijo mientras jugaba en el agua con su mano)

Kakashi: Así que todo ese enojo lo provoca Naruto… vaya, que sorpresa. (Dijo apoyado en un árbol que estaba atrás de Hinata)

Hinata: No… bueno, tal vez… como sea. Siento que algo malo va a pasar. (Dijo sin sorpresa de su presencia mientras seguía jugando con el agua)

Kakashi: ¿Por qué trataste así a Sakura?

Hinata: Ella empezó… creo… que debo disculparme… por lo de la cachetada… (Dijo recordando el momento en que le dio la cachetada:) Me pasé…

Kakashi: No sé lo que Sakura te llegó a decir pero… si le diste la cachetada habrá sido por algo. (Dijo mientras se acercaba para sentarse al lado de ella)

Hinata: Supongo… (Dijo desanimándose)

Kakashi: Emmm… Hinata, ¿qué es lo que Naruto mal interpretó?

Hinata: Lo que sucede, es que esta mañana Sasuke fue a mi casa… y por un momento se me olvido que había invitado a Naruto a almorzar. Cuando de repente se escuchaba desde afuera los gritos de él llamándome para que lo dejaran entrar…

Kakashi: Naruto no me dijiste que habías hecho eso… (Dijo mentalmente mientras veía a un rubio oculto entre los arbustos)

Hinata: entonces… (Continuaba) al no saber qué hacer… mande a Sasuke a la cocina y así cuando Naruto entrara a la sala de mi casa no le viera y yo le dijera que no podía comer con él… que me disculpara…

Kakashi: ¿Por qué trataste que Sasuke y Naruto no se encontraran?

Hinata: No lo sé, fue algo que pasó y ya… además…

Naruto: Además, ¿qué?... Hinata, ¿Sasuke te gusta? (Preguntó saliendo de su escondite mientras Hinata se paraba de golpe y Kakashi lo miraba, y no sabía si irse o quedarse para ver si pasaba algo)

Hinata: Pero… qué tonterías estás diciendo… además ¡qué haces allí espiándome!

Sasuke: No sería la primera vez… (Dijo haciéndose notar, que estaba nada menos que al lado de Naruto, apoyado en un árbol)

Naruto: ¡Tú qué sabes!

Hinata: Entonces, ¿qué hacía esa vez cuando Sasuke me secuestró? (Preguntó recordando que él estaba en su casa sin su consentimiento)

Naruto: Amm… pues… es… que…

Sasuke: Te espiaba… sabrá Dios que llegó a ver… (Dijo haciendo sonrojar a Hinata mientras Naruto iba a su lado y le daba un golpe en la cabeza:) ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Por qué me golpeas!

Naruto: ¿Por qué dices tantas tonterías? (Preguntó mientras Sasuke se frotaba la cabeza)

Kakashi: A mí me parece… que por más cosas que hayan pasado, ellos siempre serán dos grandes amigos. (Le dijo a Hinata tras haberse acercado a ella, haciéndola sonreír mientras veían como esos dos seguían discutiendo)

**Hola a todos! Este fue el capítulo 23… y espero que les haya gustado...**

**Les agradezco los comentarios (review) :P de verdad gracias…**

**De a poco nos acercamos al final… ^.^ dejen comentarios si desean.**

**Gracias por leer hasta el final… hasta la próxima.**


	24. La calma antes de la tempestad

**24. LA CALMA ANTE DE LA TEMPESTAD.**

Atsushi estaba acostado en el suelo del bosque contemplando la quietud del cielo y la armonía del viento. El día anterior ya había ido a la mansión Hyuga para hacer entrega de las cenizas de su padre a su tío, Hiashi. En el momento de ser atendido, Hiashi se asombró por el gran parecido que tenía Atsushi con su hermano mayor. Atsushi contaba que, aunque sea indiferente o fríamente, aceptara la urna donde contenía las cenizas de su padre… pero no fue así.

_***Ya en la sala, Atsushi puso la urna encima de una pequeña mesita que yacía al frente suyo y pudo notar la cara de molestia de su tío…_

_Atsushi: No pretendo que acepte la urna de buenas ganas… pero sería lo menos ante todo el daño que le propició a mi padre._

_Hiashi: No seas insolente. No estás a mí igual para hablarme así. Además tú padre fue quién más daño hizo a este clan. (Dijo muy molesto)_

_Atsushi: Él solo quería que haiga igualdad en este clan…_

_Hiashi: ¡Silencio! Di el motivo de tu visita y vete… (Dijo imponiendo su superioridad)_

_Atsushi: El último deseo de mi padre fue que le entregara a usted sus cenizas. (Dijo después de un silencio)_

_Atsushi estaba muy molesto… la muerte de su padre parecía no importarle a su propio hermano. Aunque tampoco esperaba más, después de todo su padre se enfrentó a él._

_Hiashi: Haz lo que se te plazca con esas cenizas… en este lugar no se van a quedar. (Dijo levantándose y marchándose de la sala)_

_Atsushi: Por más diferencias que hubiese entre los dos… era su hermano. (Logró decir antes de que Hiashi se marchara por completo)_

_Hiashi: Eres un buen chico… quien te haya criado, lo hiso bien. (Le dijo luego de un silencio y sin que Atsushi se volteara a verlo, después agregó:) A tu padre de niño le gustaba mucho el bosque… sus cenizas van a estar mejor allí que en esta mansión donde paso los peores momentos de su vida. (Terminó de decir dejando aun a Atsushi sentado)_

_Atsushi: Ahora veo, querido padre… en todos ahí una pequeña luz… parezca o no. (Se dijo mentalmente con una sonrisa triste y miraba la urna)***_

Atsushi: Bien… mejor terminar con esto… (Se decía mientras se levantaba del suelo:) Padre… ojala que puedas descansar en paz. (Dijo mentalmente mientras soltaba las cenizas de su padre en el bosque)

Ya había esparcido las cenizas de su padre en el lugar que dijo su tío ser su favorito… no tenía más qué hacer en esa aldea. Debía emprender su camino lo más pronto posible a su hogar, su madre seguro estaba preocupada por él ya que de un día a otro desapareció sin decir nada.

En la oficina de la Hokage estaba reunida con dos ninjas de la cárcel…

Ninja 1: Debemos hacer algo de inmediato…

Ninja 2: Sí, pero ¿qué hacer?... no sabemos nada, de cuáles podrían ser sus planes o si simplemente huyó de la aldea.

Hokage: Ya tranquilícense… no paso mucho tiempo… manden unos escuadrones a rondar toda la aldea y otros a revisar los alrededores. (Ordenó recibiendo el asentimiento de ambos ninjas que también al instante desaparecieron en una cortina de humo, luego llamó a Shizune casi en un grito)

Shizune: S-sí… señorita Tsunade, ¿qué se le ofrece?

Hokage: Reúne al equipo de Kakashi y Shikamaru… diles que es urgente. (Dijo y apenas terminó, Shizune salió casi corriendo en busca de los equipos que le nombró y ya en la soledad de su oficina se dijo:) Esto va muy mal… cómo es qué Kabuto logró escapar de la cárcel. Seguro el retorcido de Orochimaru tiene que ver… sin embargo es raro que, aunque haya sido hace poco, no hayan producido algún ataque. Solo espero que no vayan tras Sasuke.

Mientras tanto en el parque de Konoha estaba Hinata viendo como los niños jugaban en aquellos jueguitos…

Sasuke: ¿No deberías estar por ahí de la mano con Naruto? (Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella)

Hinata: ¿Por qué dices eso? (Respondió con otra pregunta mientras dirigía su mirada a la de Sasuke)

Sasuke: Sé nota que ustedes se quieren… (Le dijo mientras le ofrecía unos dulces que traía consigo)

Hinata: Sí puede ser… Naruto siempre fue y es fuerte, valiente y sobre todo leal… tanto para los demás como con sus palabras… (Decía con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba los dulces)

Sasuke: Oh vaya… te des haces de elogios para ese idiota… (Dijo con una pequeña risa mientras posaba su mirada en los chicos que ahora se marchaban del parque)

Hinata: No lo llames así. (Dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía al cielo, y de repente vio a un escuadrón de ninjas revisar por la aldea:) Sasuke, mira… algo pasa…

Sasuke: ¿Hm? (Vio hacia donde Hinata apuntaba y en efecto, algo pasaba:) Vamos con la Hokage… seguro necesitara ayuda.

Ellos se disponían a ir a la oficina de la Hokage pero una gran cantidad de kunais iba hacia ellos, por suerte pudieron esquivarlos a todos. Al instante que sintieron estar a salvo de otro ataque sacaron cada uno sus kunais y ambos activaban su Sharingan y byakugan.

Sasuke: ¿Ves algo? (Preguntó ya que él no podía ver nada)

Hinata: Por allá… parecen ser dos sujetos… (Dijo apuntando a su izquierda)

Sasuke: No puede ser… son Kabuto… y Orochimaru… (Dijo frunciendo el seño)

Kabuto: Pagarás por tu traición… ¡Sasuke Uchiha! (Gritó comenzando con un ataque directo pero fue detenido por otro ataque de Hinata, que fue tan potente que logró mandar lejos a Kabuto)

Hinata: ¿Estás bien?... (Preguntó sin mirarlo mientras se sujetaba el brazo con el cual hizo aquel ataque)

Sasuke: ¿Por qué siempre tienes qué hacer esto? (Preguntó confundido)

Hinata: ¿Hacer qué? (Dijo aun más confundida dándose la vuelta pero fue tan solo unos segundos que volvió su mirada al frente y agregó:) Espera… ¡no es momento para hablar…! Se supone que estamos sufriendo un ataque enemigo.

Sasuke: De igual manera… estemos en un ataque enemigo o no… siempre te la ideas para evadir mis preguntas… (Decía acercándose al lado de Hinata pero tuvo que saltar a una rama por esquivar unos kunais)

Kabuto: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Problemas en la parejita? (Dijo con una sonrisa burlona)

Orochimaru: Uchiha… acaso, ¿eres más feliz en esta aldea que en mi guarida? (Pregunto mientras se acercaba a ambos)

Sasuke: Eso no te incumbe…

Orochimaru: Claro que sí… tú sabes muchas cosas, cosas que aprendiste de mí. No es justo que ahora te remidas y vuelvas a este horrible lugar…. Además recuerda que… tienes una venganza en marcha…

Hinata: ¡Ya cállate! (Gritó al ver como estaba reaccionando Sasuke ante esas palabras mientras que lanzaba unos kunais)

Sasuke: ¡Ves! Me refiero a eso… ¡por qué siempre me tienes que proteger! (Le reclamo mientras Hinata lo miraba sin entender nada)

Hinata: Por favor, Sasuke… ¿Me vas a venir con eso ahora? Oh… bien… mejor dime tú, ¡Por qué desde tu regreso a esta aldea siempre me buscas!... tienes a miles de chicas "muriéndose" por ti… (Le reclamo de igual manera que lo hiso Sasuke mientras desactivando su byakugan)

Sasuke: ¡Qué! Si te molestaba mi presencia lo hubieras dicho y ya… oh pero bueno… eso es como pedir lo imposible… ¡Tú siempre eres muy amable! (Respondió desactivando su Sharingan)

Hinata: Debería aprender un poco de eso entonces…

Orochimaru: Vaya… se ha formado una linda parejita aquí, ¿no lo crees, Kabuto? (Preguntó riéndose mientras veía como ellos peleaban)

**Buenas chicos! **** Bien este cap 24 creo que fue algo cortito pero bueno… jejeje _**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios si lo desean… y esperen que muy pronto llegue el final de esta historia con desenlaces, que por ahí, no son tan esperados.**

**Gracias por leer hasta el final… hasta la próxima.**


	25. Un final no tan esperado

**25. UN FINAL NO TAN ESPERADO.**

El equipo tanto de Kakashi como el de Shikamaru ya había ido a la oficina de la Hokage y habían sido informado del escape de Kabuto… y por lo que los escuadrones informaron, estaba siendo acompañado por Orochimaru y ellos solo tenían como objetivo matar a Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto: ¿Por dónde están?

Shikamaru: Seguro es por allá… está comenzando a salir humo… (Dijo y con eso todos fueron rápidamente al lugar indicado por Shikamaru)

El humo se debía a que Orochimaru lanzó un poderoso ataque a los ninjas que le estorbaban. Ese ataque fue tan fuerte que solo la explosión de ella logró que varios de los ninjas del escuadrón quedasen lastimados… el resto fue atacado por Kabuto.

Kabuto: ¿Eso es todo? ¿Esto es toda la fuerza que tiene Konoha? (Preguntaba ante haber vencido a todos los ninjas y veía como Orochimaru mandaba lejos a Sasuke y ahora estaba atacando a Hinata)

Naruto: Sasuke… ¿qué ocurrió? Tan pronto acabaron contigo, ¿o qué? (Preguntó molestándolo mientras se acerba a él, al igual que Sakura e Ino)

Ino: ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido o algo? (Preguntaba viéndolo de arriba abajo)

Sakura: Te duele algo… Sasuke… ¿te lastimaron?

Sasuke: Oye, Idiota… ve a ayudar a Hinata. Ella está peleando sola con Orochimaru. (Dijo al ver cómo Naruto se reía ante el comportamiento de las dos chicas:) Ve rápido sino le puede pasar algo…

A Naruto le extraño que Sasuke le pidiera eso con tan poca calma… tal y parecía que a Sasuke le importaba Hinata y mucho pero no siguió más con la idea ya que en verdad Hinata estaba en problemas y lo menos que quería era perderla.

Orochimaru: ¿Qué sucede, Hyuga? Sé te acaban las fuerzas… (Dijo tras haberle dado un golpe a Hinata en el estomago, provocando su falta de aire, luego inmediatamente la tomo, con su mano derecha, por su cuello)

Naruto: ¡Déjala! (Dijo saltando hacia ellos)

Todo se estaba poniendo muy tenso… por un lado Kakashi estaba peleando con Kabuto, Choiji con un clon de Kabuto. Ino y Sakura no le permitían a Sasuke volver a la batalla ya que le decían que los chicos lo tenían todo bajo control y que no era necesario que se esforzara más de la cuenta.

Sasuke: ¡Ya déjenme! (Gritó liberándose de ellas)

Ino y Sakura: ¡Sasuke no debes! (dijeron al unísono pero no fue escuchado por él ya que se había ido a ayudar en la batalla)

Naruto hacía lo que podía para liberar a Hinata de las manos de Orochimaru pero le era imposible. Hinata ya no podía más, las fuerzas que tenía las había gastado luchando contra Kabuto, defendiendo a Sasuke y por último luchando contra Orochimaru.

Orochimaru arto de que el rubio lo molestase… arrojó a Hinata hacia el cielo, hiso unas posiciones de manos para un jutsu que dejó a Naruto herido de un brazo y tirado en el suelo, al instante que terminó con el rubio volvió a la búsqueda de la Hyuga que ahora estaba cayendo a gran velocidad.

Sasuke: Te tengo… (Dijo mentalmente al agarrar a Hinata antes de que lo hiciera Orochimaru)

Orochimaru pretendía ir a atacar a los dos pero unos ataques provenientes de Choiji y Shikamaru lo detuvieron.

Kakashi tras una ardua batalla logró derrotar a Kabuto, aún estaba con vida pero seguro no soportaría tras haber recibido directamente su chidori.

Sasuke: ¿Estás bien? (Le preguntó a Hinata recostándola en el suelo)

Hinata: ¿Tú crees qué puedo estar bien? (Preguntó irónica, lo más audible posible, mientras trataba de sentarse aunque sin éxito)

Sasuke: Eres tonta enserio… gastaste todas tus energías luchando con Kabuto y Orochimaru…

Hinata: Eso y sin contar que también te protegí… (Dijo con una risa débil pero que hiso que Sasuke sonriera un poco)

Sasuke: Mira… allá viene Sakura e Ino… si te atreves a rendirte sin luchar siquiera… no te lo voy a perdonar jamás, ¿entendiste? (Le decía recibiendo el asentimiento de Hinata. Sakura e Ino llegaron a dónde estaba Hinata e inmediatamente Sasuke se fue a ayudar en la pelea contra Orochimaru)

Orochimaru estaba rodeado… Kabuto ya no le servía de ayuda. Aunque de los uno de los cincos que lo rodeaba estaba lastimado, no creía que pudiese aguantar una batalla dónde venciera a todo.

Con unas bombas de humo, Orochimaru, trató de huir pero Sasuke junto a Kakashi hicieron un chidori, Naruto, con las fuerzas que podía, hiso un rasengan... Choiji y Shikamaru no se quedaron atrás cada uno hiso sus movimientos especiales que podían provocar igual destrucción que el chidori y el rasengan… y todos ellos fueron al ataque de Orochimaru.

Todos los ciudadanos estaban alerta debido a que la Hokage había dado la alerta de que Kabuto había escapado y que estaba acompañado por Orochimaru… hasta que de repente se sintió un temblor y desde el cielo se comenzó a ver humo…

Fue cuestión de unos momentos para que se vieran a los chicos aparecer victoriosos… Kabuto había muerto a causa del chidori de Kakashi. Orochimaru, por su parte, estaba completamente inconsciente ante todos los ataques que se le vinieron.

La condena de Orochimaru no iba a ser tan larga debido a que después de un examen, realizado antes de ser ingresado a prisión, se descubrió que él estaba en una etapa final de una enfermedad desconocida. Probablemente, antes de morir, quería hacer el mayor daño posible a Konoha…

Pasó un día completo… y Sasuke estaba esperando fuera de una habitación en el hospital, él ya había sido curado y libremente podía irse pero no quería… por lo menos no antes de ver cómo estaba Hinata.

Naruto, aparte de Hinata obviamente, era el único que estaba internado… él también quería ver cómo estaba ella… pero no se lo permitían. Sakura tuvo que quedarse allí sentada a su lado para que no intentara algo estúpido y se hiciera aún más daño.

Naruto: Sakura… por favor… tienes que dejarme ver a Hinata… (Suplicaba el rubio atado de pies y manos ya que Sakura se había cansado de ir tras él cada vez que intentaba salirse de la habitación)

Sakura: Ya te dije que no… Naruto tienes que descansar… luego de la batalla quedaste lastimado… aunque no tenías muchas heridas… te hicieron una muy profunda y por eso tienes que estar en reposo, ¿entiendes?

Naruto: P-pero… Hinata…

Sakura: No te preocupes por ella… acuérdate que también está en el hospital. (Dijo sarcástica mientras ojeaba una revista que tenía a mano)

Naruto: Eso ya lo sé… pero lo que me preocupas es que no haya nadie que esté a su lado cuando despierte…

Sakura: Oh… de eso no te preocupes… afuera de su habitación están Neji, Hanabi, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Kurenai… y… creo que Sasuke también.

Naruto: ¿Sasuke? Vaya… así que es mutuo… (Se dijo mentalmente)

Afuera de la habitación de Hinata estaban todos los nombrados por Sakura… y el aire era medio tenso ya que la mayoría, bueno todos, miraban con curiosidad o incredulidad la presencia de Sasuke en ese lugar.

Sasuke: Demonios… ¿Por qué hago esto? No soporto que me estén mirando… (Se decía mentalmente una y otra vez)

Kiba: ¿Qué hace éste aquí? (Dijo mentalmente mientras apartaba su mirada de Sasuke para ver la puerta de la habitación de Hinata ya que hace un momento entró un doctor para corroborar su estado)

Doctor: Bien… Hinata ya se ha despertado. (Informó, tras haber salido de la habitación, para la alegría de todos)

Hanabi: ¿La podemos pasar a ver? (Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos por la alegría que le daba que su hermana estuviese bien)

Doctor: Amm… pueden pero… ella quiere que pase primero una persona a verla… (Dijo dando lugar a un silencio. De repente la mirada del Doctor se posó en Sasuke)

Sasuke: Ahí no… tengo un mal presentimiento… (Se dijo al ver al Doctor acercándose a él)

Doctor: Bien Sasuke… no te demores mucho o no alteres demasiado a Hinata… que a pesar de que está fuera de peligro todavía no debería exaltarse mucho… (Decía mientras el Doctor empujaba a Sasuke adentro de la habitación de Hinata:) Es toda tuya…

Sasuke: ¡Cuida tus palabras! (Gritó ante el comentario del Doctor mientras cerraba con todo la puerta)

Hinata: Que ruido… Sasuke acaso, ¿no sabes que estamos en un hospital? (Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa)

Sasuke: Veo que estas bien… eso me alegra. (Dijo esto último para sí mismo)

Hinata: Sasuke… ¿Te puedes acercar? (Peguntó Hinata mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama)

Sasuke dio solo un asentimiento y se acercó a Hinata que ahora estaba con la cabeza a gachas. Sasuke no sabía qué era lo que ella planeaba, seguro le iba a dar un regaño o tal vez una cacheta… cualquier cosa menos lo que hiso apenas que él se acercó a ella.

Hinata no estaba pensando en ese momento y no sabía si lo que hacía era correcto o no… pero al sentir que Sasuke le correspondía el beso que le estaba dando, le dio más confianza de seguir.


	26. Entonces, ¿Sasuke?

**26. ENTONCES, ¿SASUKE?**

Ellos seguían allí en la habitación… Sasuke no podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Hinata le estaba besando…

Sasuke: ¿Qué sucede? (Se preguntó así mismo luego de haberse separado de ella y la veía extrañado)

Hinata: Yo… amm… (Decía totalmente roja:) Sasuke…

Sasuke: ¿Y Naruto?... no se supone que entre ustedes dos… hay algo… (Interrumpió:) ¿A qué juegas?

Hinata: ¡No juego a nada!... no me ofendas así…

Sasuke: ¡Entonces qué! ¿Por qué me besaste? (Preguntó Sasuke entre confundido y enojado)

Hinata: Muy bien que tú también me correspondiste… (Dijo enojada mientras se acostaba y tapaba con las sábanas)

Sasuke: Sí que eres una niña… ¿ahora qué? ¿Crees que ocultándote entre las sábanas todo se va a arreglar…? (Preguntaba Sasuke mientras trataba de destapar a Hinata)

Hinata: Vete…

Sasuke: ¿Vete? ¿Quieres que me vaya?... ¿Me besas y ahora quieres que me vaya? (Preguntaba irónico) Vaya quien lo creería… Hinata Hyuga una mujer que juega con los demás…

Hinata ya no soportaba los comentarios de Sasuke, así que se destapó y le dio una fuerte cachetada, cosa que le dejo una marca en la cara.

Hinata: Eres idiota… (Dijo ofendida mientras lo veía directo a los ojos)

Sasuke: La idiota aquí eres tú… "idiota" (Dijo pero para su desgracia… tanta era la rabia de Hinata que le comenzó a tirar cosas)

Kiba: ¿Qué son esos ruidos?

Kurenai: No lo sé… parecen, ¿gritos?

Sasuke, mientras esquivaba las cosas que se le eran tiradas, le decía a Hinata lo tonta, idiota, debilucha, amable y muchas otras cosas que era. En un momento a otro… Hinata se levanto de la cama y fue hacía Sasuke, luego de algunos forcejeos, logró agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa y entre empujones, abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo empujó afuera.

Kurenai: ¿Qué es lo que sucede? (Preguntó al ver la escena)

Hinata: ¡Idiota! (Gritó a Sasuke ignorando la pregunta de Kurenai y todas las miradas de los chicos)

Sasuke: Idiota serás tú… (Dijo tirándole una almohada justo en la cara, que había agarrado antes de ser arrojado afuera de la habitación)

Hinata: Idiota… (Dijo luego de haber agarrado aquella almohada y pegarle varias veces con ella a Sasuke hasta lograr romperla:) Neji… mátalo si puedes.

Neji: ¿Qué le hiciste? Ella no es así… (Preguntó tras que Hinata, Kurenai y Hanabi entraran a la habitación y la cerrara de un portazo)

Sasuke: Nada… tu prima es… (Decía mientras recordaba el beso) "un caso"… demonios… mejor me voy. (Dijo sacudiéndose las plumas de la almohada y se iba completamente fastidiado, confundido y enojado)

Shino: ¿Ya? (Le preguntó a Kiba ya que lo estaba sosteniéndolo para que no golpease a Sasuke)

Kiba: Debiste dejarme golpear al tarado de Sasuke… (Le reclamó a Shino con un puño en el aire)

Neji: ¿Y qué ganarías con eso? Uchiha te hubiera ganado libremente si lo quería… (Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Hinata)

Kiba: Oye… ¿No te interesa lo que el tarado de Sasuke le pudo hacer a tu prima? (Le preguntó alterado haciendo que Neji se detuviese)

Neji: Por lo que vi… Hinata no necesita que la protejan, además que ahora esté tranquilo no quiere decir que no le haga pagar al Uchiha, si es necesario. (Terminó de decir entrando a la habitación)

Shino: Él tiene razón… yo digo lo mismo. (Dijo poniéndose a caminar para salir del hospital:) Creo que tú también te deberías ir… Hinata ahora está con su familia y más allegado… (Dijo refiriéndose a Kurenai. Ella ahora que estaba embarazada, de Asuma, pasaba mucho tiempo con Hinata, quién la mimaba mucho)

Kiba: Demonios… (Dijo suspirando y caminando vagamente tras Shino)

En la habitación de Hinata…

Hinata: Ya dije que estoy bien… no es necesario que se preocupen… (Protestó ya que los tres presentes allí, bueno salvando a Neji, no paraban de preguntarle por lo sucedido con Sasuke)

Neji: Yo no me preocupo… usted puede cuidarse y muy bien. Pero, ¿se acuerda que me pidió que mate a Sasuke? (Le preguntó apoyado en la pared justo frente de ella)

Hinata: ¿Dije eso? (Preguntó extrañada) Debe ser que lo dije por enfado… no importa…

Kurenai: Niña… por más que digas que está bien y que no pasa nada… no es lo que parece. Jamás te he visto comportarte así… (Decía mientras Hanabi asentía)

Neji: Parece que eso pasa solamente cuando está Sasuke Uchiha. El otro día, él fue a la mansión… discutieron y hasta una cachetada le dio… como la de hace un rato… (Estaba relatando pero no pudo seguir ya que fue golpeado por una almohada que Hinata le lanzó) ¡Qué le sucede!

Hanabi: Hermana… ¿no crees qué deberías tranquilizarte un poco? (Preguntó algo tímida mientras iba al lado de Neji para agarrar la almohada para que nadie más se la tirara alguien)

Hinata: Estoy calmada… (Dijo en forma de berrinche)

Neji: Por supuesto… lo mismo dijo la otra vez que nos fuimos a comer a ese restaurante por qué se olvido que Naruto iba a comer a la mansión… y todo por la llegada del Uchiha. Tal y parece que el único que logra ponerla así es Sasuke Uchiha. (Decía apoyado en la pared con la cabeza mirando hacia el costado)

Hinata: ¡Ya cállate!... (Dijo dirigiendo la cara hacia un costado)

Kurenai: Creo que los dos deberían calmarse… oye Hinata, ¿qué te parece que cuando te den el alta, nos vayamos tú, Hanabi, Neji y yo a comer por ahí? (Propuso mientras acariciaba su vientre)

Neji: Iría pero "alguien" supongo que no va a querer mi presencia… pero aparte, no creo que debería ir… ya que ella está ocultando algo y si voy… no voy a parar hasta saber lo que oculta… (Decía Neji mientras abría la puerta de la habitación para irse)

Hinata: Sí claro… yo no tengo nada que ocultar. Pero en todo caso… ¿crees que después de ocultarme tú relación con mi mejor amiga tienes el derecho de ofenderte por no decirte algo? (Preguntó irónica, cosa que a todos se le pareció a Sasuke) Como sea… vete, seguro ya tenias una cita con ella… ¡Ah! Salúdala de mi parte… hace mucho que no va por la mansión. (Dijo acostándose dándole la espalda)

Neji no se dio vuelta para verla… solo siguió su camino y cerró la puerta dejando a las tres chicas solas. Efectivamente, él tenía que encontrarse con Tenten en la plaza…

Tenten: Hola… ¿por qué tardaste tanto? (Preguntó después de abrazarlo y darle un beso)

Neji: Amm… recién salí del hospital, estaba con Hinata… (Dijo poniéndose a caminar con ella, estaban entrando a un local de comidas)

Tenten: ¿Cómo está? Emm… ¿sigue molesta? (Preguntó mientras se sentaban)

Neji: Creo que ya no… emmm… creo que a la tarde ya le dan el alta. ¿Por qué no la vas a ver a la mansión? (Preguntó ante la atenta mirada de Tenten luego de que les trajeran unos ramen)

Tenten: ¿Ir a verla? (Se preguntó mentalmente:) ¿Me querrá ver?

Neji: Tenten eres su amiga… claro que te va a querer ver… ella y yo ya mediamos algunas palabras. Sí te ve se va a alegrar… (Le dijo terminando convenciéndola)

En la habitación de Naruto…

Naruto: Oye… ¿no vas a decir nada? (Preguntó a Sasuke, que hace más de media hora que había llegado y no decía ni una palabra)

Sasuke: ¿Por qué me besó? Si ella y este tarado están juntos, ¿Qué no? (Se cuestionaba mentalmente)

Naruto: ¡Sasuke! ¿Estás ahí? (Preguntó ya al lado de Sasuke mientras le daba pequeños empujones a su cabeza)

Sasuke: ¿Qué quieres, idiota? (Preguntó molesto tras haberlo empujado)

Naruto: Lo mismo te pregunto. Desde que llegaste no has dicho ni una sola palabra… (Le reclamo:) ¿Qué sucede? Tú no eres así…

Sasuke: Tú y Hinata están juntos, ¿no es así? (Le preguntó sin más pero sin mirarlo)

Naruto: ¿Eh? (Dijo ante la sorpresa mientras estaba tratando de abrir la ventana para irse, ya que Sakura se había ido:) ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Sasuke: ¡Me puedes responder! (Reclamó sin dirigirle la vista)

Naruto: La verdad es que no… ella la otra vez me dijo que se dio cuenta que me admiraba y me quería como un amigo… (Le respondió ya saliéndose por la ventana)

Sasuke: ¿Qué? ¿Qué ella, qué? (Preguntó mientras dirigía su vista a Naruto que ya estaba cerrando la ventana desde afuera:) ¡A dónde vas! (Se alteró mientras se acercaba a él)

Naruto: ¡Cállate! Nos van a descubrir… mira… tú y todos de la aldea me dicen que soy tonto y lento. Pero, ¿tú? Sasuke si no te das cuenta que ella gusta de vos… eres peor que yo. (Sentenció dejando a Sasuke perplejo)

Sasuke: No, no lo creo… (Se decía mentalmente mientras se iba de la habitación de Naruto)

Sakura: ¿Y Naruto? ¿Dónde está? (Preguntó antes de que Sasuke se fuera al ver la ausencia de Naruto)

Sasuke: Ah… se fue por la ventana. Seguro se fue por ramen. (Dijo sin darle mucha importancia a Sakura continuando su camino)

**Hola a todos buenos días… :P **

**Ayer no actualicé porqué se me fue la hora viendo videos con una prima -_- ejejej disculpen.. **

**En fin aquí está en capítulo 26… Gracias por sus comentarios y ya saben pueden dejar algunos si quieren…**

**Gracias por leer hasta el final… ya solo faltan otros 3 capítulos más :P Hasta la próxima.**


	27. El último intento

**27. EL ÚLTIMO INTENTO…**

En las oscuras celdas de la prisión de Konoha estaba un resentido de la vida que no le gustaba siquiera la idea de perder: Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: No… ellos no me van a ganar… no me pueden ganar… (Decía susurrando mientras tocia:) Esos chiquillos… esos chiquillos no me van a ver así de derrotado sin ver lo que puedo hacer… por más avanzada que esté mi enfermedad… (Continuaba mientras se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía a los barrotes de la celda)

Entonces Orochimaru agarró con sus manos los barrotes de aquella celda y se dispuso a revelar su última jugada… éste sí que iba a hacer su último intento para destruir o hacer algún daño significativo a Konoha, debido a que su cuerpo no iba a resistir más después de lo que se disponía a hacer.

Orochimaru, a lo largo de su vida, logró acumular un gran resentimiento a Konoha… esa aldea que no lo dejó desarrollar su capacidad con los jutsus y técnicas. En donde, por culpa de las guerras sin sentidos, perdió a sus padres…

Orochimaru: Con el idiota de Kabuto muerto… todo va a ser más fácil… más… fácil… (Se decía mentalmente mientras de sus brazos salían unas serpientes que iban en búsqueda de los guardias:) Vayan preciosas… vayan… encuéntralos y mátalos.

En Ichiraku…

Naruto: ¡Qué delicia…! No puedo creer cuanto tiempo estuve sin probar esta delicia… (Decía después de terminar su séptimo tazón de ramen y el viejo se reía)

Viejo: Ya me estaba preocupando de que no vinieras… (Decía riéndose mientras una chica de cabello rosado se acercaba a Naruto)

Sakura: ¿No entiendes lo qué es estar en reposo? (Le preguntó mientras le estiraba de la oreja izquierda)

Naruto: Sa-Sakura… Yo… (Trataba de decir pero Sakura le estiró más de la oreja)

Sakura: Deberías estar en el hospital… si querías ramen me lo hubieras dicho y te lo llevaba… (Dijo soltándolo y sentándose a su lado)

Naruto: ¿Enserio hubieras hecho eso? (Preguntó sorprendido mientras se masajeaba la oreja que estaba completamente roja)

Sakura: Claro… (Respondió dedicándole una sonrisa:) Pero bueno… ya es tarde. Por favor… ¿Me da un tazón de ramen?… me muero de hambre… (Pidió dirigiendo su mirada al dueño del local)

Viejo: Enseguida… (Dijo mientras se ponía a preparar un tazón de ramen)

En otro lado…

Tenten: No seas tonto… (Le regaño a Neji mientras se detenía)

Neji: Y ahora, ¿qué ocurre? (Preguntó tras ver que Tenten se detuvo y no le continuaba regañando. Ya que después de comer en ese local comenzaron a caminar por los alrededores de la aldea hasta terminar al frente de Ichiraku)

Tenten: Allí está Naruto… (Dijo apuntando a Ichiraku:) Mira, Neji… te voy a demostrar que estás equivocado… Hinata no puede estar enamorada de Sasuke…

Neji: Espera… (Dijo sosteniéndola del brazo, ya que ya se dirigía a Ichiraku:) ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? Hinata es otra cuando está junto a Sasuke…

Tenten: Pero entiende… que ella sea "otra" cuando está con él, no quiere decir que esté enamorada de él… (Dijo soltándose del agarre de Neji e iba con Naruto para demostrarle que estada en un error:) ¡Hey! Naruto… necesito que me aclares algo…

Naruto: ¿Eh? ¿Tenten?... Sí, claro… ¿qué sucede? (Preguntó mientras veía a Tenten y Neji acercarse)

Sakura: ¡Oh miren!... aquí está la nueva parejita… ¿Cómo les va? (Preguntó provocando un sonrojo en Tenten y que Neji mirara a otro lado)

Tenten: Eso no importa… ¡Naruto! (Dijo llamando la atención del rubio:) Dime que no es cierto que Hinata está enamorada de Sasuke, eso no puede ser. Seguro tu y ella ya están saliendo, ¿no? (Preguntó guiñándole el ojo)

Sakura: Hinata, ¿enamorada de Sasuke? (Preguntó sorprendida:) ¿De dónde sacas eso, Tenten?

Tenten: No lo sé… aquí Neji me dice que es así… (Respondió sujetando a Neji del cuello de su camisa para que no se fuera)

Sakura: Eso es imposible… ¿Hinata y Sasuke? (Decía con una pequeña risa:) ¿No lo crees, Naruto?

Naruto: Pues… ¿la verdad? (Dijo poniéndose un poco triste:) Es que lo que Neji te dijo es verdad… (Dijo mirando a Tenten y pagaba la cuenta)

Tenten: ¿Q-Qué?

Naruto: Es verdad… no lo quería creer pero… bueno, Hinata fue sincera conmigo… y… bueno… (Decía mientras se ponía la mano izquierda atrás de su cabeza y se reía nerviosamente:) Quién lo diría, ¿verdad?

Sakura: Naruto… (Susurró haciendo una mueca de tristeza al ver a Naruto así)

Neji: Te lo dije… (Dijo en el oído de Tenten:) No era necesario esto… ¿Ves cómo se puso Naruto…?

Tenten: L-Lo siento… no quise… (Trataba de decirle a Naruto)

Naruto: No te preocupes… está bien. Hinata y yo somos amigos… pero bueno, ahora me tengo que encargar de Sasuke… (Dijo poniéndose a caminar hacía el bosque)

Sakura: Na-Naruto, ¿qué vas a hacer? (Preguntó mientras daba unos pasos tras Naruto)

Naruto: Ese idiota no cree que Hinata esté enamorada de él… así que voy a tratar de que vea que es así… (Decía para la calma de Sakura)

Sakura: Qué alivio… (Dijo suspirando:) Pensé que lo iba a golpear o algo así…

En la cárcel…

Ninja: ¡A-Ayuda…! (Decía débilmente mientras una serpiente le apretaba cada vez más el cuello)

Orochimaru: Muy bien, qué lindas… (Dijo mientras las serpientes volvían a sus brazos:) Ahora a terminar a lo que vine…

Más de diez ninjas habían sido ahorcados por las serpientes de Orochimaru… los guardianes de la puerta principal se habían percatado de lo que sucedía. En unos movimientos lograron capturar a Orochimaru con cadenas, ya que ya estaba en la entrada principal, pero como si no la tuvieras… continuó caminado.

Guardia 1: ¡Oye!... ¿qué sucede? ¡Sostenlo con fuerza! (Le gritó al otro guardia)

Guardia 2: ¡Lo estoy haciendo! (Respondió y al instante Orochimaru rompió las cadenas)

Orochimaru: Par de idiotas… ahora necesitan más que cadenas para detenerme… (Dijo mirándolos a los ojos, provocando que ambos cayeran en su genjutsu dónde vieron sus muertes)

Los dos guardias cayeron de rodillas al suelo por el horror que vieron... no podían reaccionar de aquello. Orochimaru con una sonrisa de satisfacción continuó con su camino, la torre de la Hokage está vez.

A penas llegó a la torre… lanzó unos pergaminos de explosión. E inmediatamente la Hokage salió de la torre…

Orochimaru: Bien, aún sigues siendo veloz… (Le dijo en el oído a Tsunade haciendo que ésta diera un salto alejándose de él)

Hokage: ¿Cómo saliste de prisión?

Orochimaru: La seguridad de tu cárcel son un chiste nada más… (Dijo con una risa)

Hokage: ¡Qué quieres! ¿Por qué no te rindes? Tú cuerpo ya no va a resistir otro combate… estás enfermo…

Orochimaru: Entonces… moriré en batalla… (Dijo dando pasos hacía Tsunade)

Hokage: Tu nunca has sabido cuando detenerte… me das lástima. (Terminó de decir y Orochimaru fue a su ataque)

Tsunade atajaba y devolvía los golpes que le proporcionaba Orochimaru, estaban teniendo un combate mano a mano. Orochimaru no quería acabar el poco chakra que poseía tan pronto, así que pretendía cansar un poco a su antigua compañera de equipo con un combate de taijutsu.

Hokage: Lo que estés planeando no va a resultar… (Dijo convencida mientras peleaban)

Orochimaru: Lo que digas…

Hokage: Yo siempre fui la mejor en taijutsu… ¿lo olvidas?

Orochimaru: No, no lo olvido… (Dijo dándole un golpe en la cara, dónde concentro parte de su chakra para así brindarle más daño a Tsunade. La mandó contra la pared de la torre provocando que ésta se rompiese:) No me subestimes, Tsunade… que yo también te puedo igualar… o ¿qué sabes? Te puedo superar… (Dijo tras haberse acercado a ella)

Orochimaru ya estaba rodeado por los mejores Jounin y Chunnin de Konoha… ¿Se atrevía a lastimar a su Hokage? Pues ahora lo pagaría, y muy caro…

Kakashi junto a Gai fueron al rescate de la Hokage. Orochimaru ya se había alertado de sus presencias y cuando ellos estaban a la distancia que él esperaba, le lanzó un pergamino explosivo a cada uno, evitando que se acercara a él.

Orochimaru: Nadie te va a salvar… (Le decía a Tsunade mientras la levantaba del suelo desde el cuello)

Hokage: Ma-Maldito… (Decía mientras trataba de librarse de la mano de Orochimaru que la estaba ahorcando)

Orochimaru: Vas a morir… (Decía mientras se reía tétricamente pero no fue mucho que noto algo raro en su cuerpo:) ¿Pero, qué? N-No… no puedo moverme…

Shikamaru: ¿Y se supone que él es uno de los legendarios Sannin? Es solo un tonto con un poco de fuerza nada más… (Se quejaba ya que había logrado capturarlo con su jutsu de posesión de sombras)

Asuma: Hey tranquilo… que es mejor que sea así…

Shikamaru: Qué problemático… (Dijo luego de un bufido)

Al instante recibió una gran patada de Gai haciendo que soltara a la Hokage, quién fue atrapada por Kakashi. Orochimaru creyó poder con una batalla más pero no quería ver la realidad… no quería aceptar que éste era su fin. Gai, tras esa patada, le dio un par de golpes más… pero una orden de la Hokage, aun en los brazos de Kakashi, lo detuvo.

Ya era el fin de Orochimaru… sus fuerzas se redujeron a cero. Al fin y al cabo, lo que dijo al aire a Tsunade se cumplió, moriría en batalla… viendo que jamás podría vencer a Konoha… que jamás lograría siquiera matar a la Hokage.

Ese día fue cuando Konoha pudo dar un gran respiro… Orochimaru había muerto.

**Buenas a todos… **

**Este fue el capítulo 27, y sólo falta otros 2 capítulos para terminar… espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen comentarios si desean y muchas gracias por leer hasta el final.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	28. Una decisión difícil

**28. UNA DESICIÓN DIFICIL…**

Los problemas ya habían cesado, con Kabuto y Orochimaru muertos no había problemas.

Las cosas desde el principio habían sido un poco tensas… ahora de que el secreto Hyuga había sido revelado a la Hokage, el jefe de aquel, iba a recibir un castigo por poner en peligro a la aldea de tal manera.

Hinata: P-Pero… Hokage… debe haber otra solución… (Le discutía, sin levantar la voz)

Hokage: Hinata… no creo que debas meterte en este asunto... por favor no compliques las cosas… ya bastante tengo que soportar estar aquí… (Decía ya que estaba en el hospital, Sakura no la dejaría ir hasta que estuviera completamente sana)

Hinata: L-lo siento… pero… no puedo simplemente mirar a otro lado. Él es mi padre… y no puedo permitir que usted lo exilie de la aldea…

Kakashi: Hinata entiende… Hiashi Hyuga dejó que Hiroshi se escapara, cuando él tenía una habilidad superior a cualquier Hyuga… no pensó en la aldea… no pensó lo que esa acción, lo que esa huída pudiera provocar a la seguridad de Konoha… (Explicaba. En aquella habitación también estaba Shikamaru y Sasuke)

Shikamaru: Pero también es entendible que Hinata proteja a su padre. Hokage. ¿No hay otra medida que se pueda ejercer? (Preguntó dando lugar a un silencio)

Hokage: Hiashi Hyuga… siempre hay algo o alguien que lo salva de un infierno. Él no merece una hija así… (Pensaba mientras veía a Hinata)

Sasuke: Y… (Dijo llamando la atención de todos:) Si ¿Solo se le castiga con la pérdida de su título a jefe del Clan? Con el orgullo que tiene… seguro solo con eso quedara herido y humillado. Eso si es que quiere contar con la petición de su hija por clemencia… (Decía mientras recibía el asentimiento de Shikamaru y Kakashi)

Hokage: ¿Perder su título? (Se preguntó mentalmente mientras lo veía y luego posando su mirada en Hinata dijo:) Está bien… sólo le voy a quitar a tu padre el título de jefe… (Decía para la alegría de Hinata que ya estaba festejando abrazando a Kakashi pero la Hokage continuó:) Chicos… ¿Me pueden dejar a solas con Hinata?

Hinata: Muchas gracias, Hokage. Mi padre también se lo agradecerá… (Decía muy contenta luego de que Kakashi, Shikamaru y Sasuke salieran de la habitación)

Hokage: Hinata… ¿sabes si Atsushi ya se fue de la aldea? (Interrumpió sorprendiendo a Hinata)

Hinata: Amm… no, en una hora recién se marcha a su aldea, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

Hokage: Mira, le voy a dar clemencia a tu padre… si solo Atsushi acepta formar parte del Clan Hyuga… y qué tú lo liderases… (Dijo seria tomando por sorpresa a Hinata)

Hinata: Amm… voy a buscar a Atsushi, él ya estaba por irse… (Decía todavía en shock mientras se encaminaba a la puerta:) Y lo último… emm… emm… n-nos v-vemos luego, que se recupere… (Decía nerviosa)

Atsushi ya estaba en la puerta principal de la aldea… se estaba despidiendo de Neji, que por el poco tiempo que estuvo allí lo ayudo. Estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó a Hinata, su salvadora, llamarlo.

Hinata: ¡Atsushi! (Gritaba mientras llegaba corriendo)

Atsushi: ¿Hinata? ¿Qué sucede? (Preguntó mientras se acercaba)

Hinata: Atsushi… n-necesito hablar contigo… (Decía agitada mientras se sostenía del hombro de Neji para poder recuperar un poco el aliento)

Pasaron días desde aquella petición de la Hokage. A Hinata se le fue difícil convencer a Atsushi de que se quedara y formara parte del Clan Hyuga, para que a Hiashi se le tuviera clemencia, pero al final, demostrando que heredó el buen corazón de su padre… aceptó vivir en Konoha, y obviamente pidió que su madre fuera a vivir también allí.

Las cosas parecían ir bien, bueno no todo. Cuando Atsushi fue nombrado miembro del Clan, la Hokage no dejaba en paz a Hinata… siempre que podía la mandaba a llamar para pedirle su respuesta y comenzar a liderar su Clan. Hiashi ya había sido destituido de su cargo, y muy bien no se lo tomo… llegó a armar un escándalo en la oficina de su Hokage.

Sasuke: ¿Qué haces? (Preguntó haciendo sorprender a Hinata que estaba en la rama de un árbol)

Hinata: ¡Q-Qué h-haces! ¡Me asustaste! (Le reclamó mientras bajaba de la rama y se acercaba a Sasuke)

Sasuke: Tú siempre te asustas de la nada… común en debiluchas… (Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Él esperaba que Hinata comenzara a discutirle furiosa pero solo logró que Hinata le sonriera y diera una pequeña risa:) ¿D-De qué te ríes?

Hinata: De ti... (Respondió mirándolo a los ojos dando a un silencio)

Sasuke: ¿Q-Qué decidiste? Con respecto a liderar tu Clan… (Preguntó luego de un silencio y apartaba la mirada de Hinata)

Hinata: Amm... ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Sasuke: La Hokage me mando a buscarte y me dijo la razón… (Dijo yéndose a apoyar a un árbol)

Hinata: La Hokage… (Se dijo mentalmente. Vio a Sasuke y se le acercó provocando que éste se pusiera nervioso:) Tú… ¿Qué piensas? ¿Debería aceptar ser la jefa del Clan?

Sasuke: Y-Yo p-pienso que… hagas lo que creas correcto… (Decía yéndose del árbol y darle la espalda:) Tengo entendido que la Hokage reformo la propuesta que te hiso…

Hinata: Es verdad… antes me había puesto como condición que Atsushi se quedara y yo sea líder para la clemencia de mi padre. Pero ahora… me está dando la posibilidad de elegirlo o no…

Sasuke: Entonces… si lo dudas quiere decir que… en algún momento, te gustaría ser jefa… (Dijo Sasuke aun dándole la espalda)

Hinata: ¿Por qué no me miras? (Preguntó luego de un silencio)

Sasuke: Me tengo que ir… ve a ver a la Hokage, de verdad te está esperando. (Dijo ignorando la pregunta de Hinata mientras se ponía a caminar)

Hinata: ¡Espera!... ¿Por qué me evitas? (Dijo corriendo a él, haciendo que Sasuke se detuviese y se girara para quedar frente a ella)

Sasuke: ¡Yo! Yo… no te evito… solo qué… (Dijo quedándose en silencio)

Hinata: Solo qué, ¿qué? (Preguntó rompiendo el silencio)

Sasuke no decía nada y solo se acercó a ella… primero la abrazó, y luego de un momento en donde Hinata no sabía qué hacer, él se apartó un poco de ella y la hiso sorprender más cuando le dio un beso.

Hinata: ¿Q-Qué t-te s-sucede? (Preguntó luego del beso y la abrazara nuevamente)

Sasuke: Me gustas… y mucho. (Le susurró en oído haciendo que Hinata se pusiera colorada. Luego se apartó de ella y comenzó a caminar pero antes le dijo:) Hinata… si no estás segura de liderar el Clan, no lo hagas… es tú vida. No tienes que ser tan considerada y amable con todos.

Hinata hiso a un lado un poco el accionar de Sasuke, y se puso a pensar. Era cierto, ella siempre era amable y considerada con todos, y ahora… ahora tenía la posibilidad de ser jefa. En un momento de su vida quiso eso para ella pero ahora… ahora no.

Hokage: ¿Estás segura? (Cuestionaba, Hinata le había ido a informar que no iba a suceder como jefa de su Clan… que Neji o Atsushi podían emplear mejor esa posición)

Hinata: Sí, muy segura. Neji o Atsushi podrían ser mejores que yo…

Hokage: Llama a Neji. Atsushi tendrá que cumplir un periodo de estadía para ser considerado un ninja de Konoha… (Dijo levantándose para ir a ver por su ventanal)

Hinata: Sí… muchas gracias, señorita Tsunade. Me retiro. (Dijo recibiendo el asentimiento de la Hokage)

Así que las cosas se acomodaban… Atsushi era parte del Clan y en poco tiempo sería considerado parte de Konoha. Neji, su primo que había sufrido por mucho tiempo, iba a ser el jefe del Clan Hyuga… él se lo merecía. Tenten ya se había amigado nuevamente con Hinata y ella le agradecía mucho que le diera esa oportunidad a Neji, ya que fácilmente Hinata podía ser la jefa pero no, se la sucedió a Neji.

Naruto, por su parte, estaba "superando" el rechazo de Hinata con la ayuda de Sakura. Al final… Sakura había comenzado a sentir cosas por Naruto pero al enterarse que estaba tras Hinata, se entristeció mucho… y cada vez que podía se desquitaba con Hinata.

En fin, cuando vio ese día, a Naruto decirle a Tenten que Hinata estaba enamorada de Sasuke… no sabía cómo reaccionar. En parte le daba un poco de alegría, le daba un poco de esperanza, pero no soportaba ver a Naruto así de triste, así que dejó esas intenciones de lado y solo se ocupo de animar a su amigo.

"Lo que sucede conviene…" no hay mejor frase que esta. Aunque puede que las circunstancias, a veces, parezcan negativas… siempre hay que hallarle la vuelta y encontrarle lo bueno, lo positivo. Sakura sin esperáncelo consiguió que Naruto, su Naruto… se fijara en ella. Ahora estaban en pareja y no podían estar más felices.

Sakura: ¿A dónde vas? (Le preguntó, estaban en Ichiraku y solo había comido tres tazones de ramen, algo muy extraño en él)

Naruto: A dónde vamos querrás decir… (Dijo con su típica sonrisa mientras pagaba la cuenta y agarraba de la mano a Sakura:) Mira… el idiota de Sasuke no se atreve a jugarse por Hinata. Y nosotros lo vamos a ayudar.

Sakura: ¿Ayudar? Ahí Naruto, ¡sueñas! ¿Crees que una persona tan orgullosa cómo Sasuke va a recibir ayuda? (Preguntó divertida, no podía creer lo que planeaba)

Naruto: ¡Por supuesto! Sakura… así como Hinata es otra cuando está con Sasuke… a él le sucede lo mismo. El otro día que había ido a hablar con él no lo encontré así que me fui a entrenar y me los encontré a él y Hinata. (Comentaba y se reía al recordarlo:) ¡No sabes! Sasuke tartamudeaba en presencia de ella… no lo podía creer…

Sakura: ¡Tartamudear! ¿Enserio? (Preguntaba acompañada de una risa:) Está bien… mira… tú ve con Sasuke y yo voy con Hinata, ¿bien? (Preguntó recibiendo el asentimiento de Naruto. Y así cada uno fue a ayudar a sus amigos. Aunque las cosas entre Hinata y Sakura estaban algo tensas por el suceso pasado, Sakura haría lo posible para que Hinata estará al lado de Sasuke, después de todo el sentimiento era mutuo y, claro, se lo merecían)

**Hola a todos! Este es el penúltimo capítulo! Gracias por leer mi historia… a pesar de que no ha todos les haya gustado el desenlace que está tomando… gracias.**

**Ya mañana subiré el último capítulo… desde ya gracias por sus comentarios, (entre muchas otras cosas) ahora sé que escribí mal (era "haya" y no haiga) jeje ;)**

**Gracias por leer hasta el final… y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	29. Mejor tarde que nunca

**29. MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA.**

Con Sasuke…

Naruto: ¡Por fin te encuentro! (Decía un Naruto agitado, lo estaba buscando por todos lados…y lo encontró en donde menos lo esperaba, un local de comida)

Sasuke: ¿Qué quieres, idiota? (Preguntó saliendo del local de comida)

Naruto: ¿No se supone que odias comer fuera de tu casa? (Preguntó mientras caminaba a su lado, un poco agitado todavía)

Sasuke: Eso no te interesa…toma… (Le dijo entregándole una cantimplora con un poco de agua:) ¿Por qué me buscabas?

Naruto: Gracias necesitaba agua… (Dijo ya reponiéndose:) Sasuke, no puedes seguir haciéndote el idiota. Hinata y tú se gustan… ¡cual es el problema! (Decía eufóricamente llamando la atención de todos mientras Sasuke, con su mano derecha, se tapaba la cara de vergüenza)

Sasuke: ¿Puedes por favor guardar la compostura? (Preguntaba tratando de no pegarle para que se callara. Encima que fue tan estúpido para confesarle lo que sentía a Hinata, él iba y gritaba llamando la atención de todos los ciudadanos:) Ya cállate…

Naruto: No, no me callo. Sasuke, ¿qué te sucede? Ella te gusta, tú le gustas… ¡Cuál es el problema! (Decía poniéndose en su frente provocando que se parara y lo mirara)

Sasuke: ¡El problema…! El problema es que no puedo sentir eso… no puedo sentir eso por ella… (Respondió mientras se ponía en camino al bosque, si hablaba con Naruto de eso, no quería que nadie escuchase… que se le puede hacer, es orgulloso)

Naruto: Sasuke eres humano… te puede gustar una chica. Hinata es muy buena persona y bella… aun no puedo creer que ella se haya fijado en ti…

Sasuke: ¡Oye! Se supone que vienes ayudarme, ¿no? (Preguntó haciendo que Naruto le mostrara una sonrisa de satisfacción provocando que Sasuke apartara la mirada de su amigo señal de fastidio y orgullo)

Naruto: Por supuesto. Ah Hinata le gustan mucho las flores lilas… más aún cuando se las dan después de una cena a la luz de las velas y un paseo donde hablan de lo que les gusta a cada uno. Después, también le encantan las sorpresas… co-cómo regalarle un cachorrito o un pajarito…

Sasuke: ¡Oye, para… para! ¿Tengo qué hacer eso? (Preguntaba con una cara de espanto, cómo es que él… Sasuke Uchiha hiciera todo eso… más por una chica:) No, no, no y no… No pienses que voy a hacer esas cosas…

Naruto: Ella te gusta, ¿o no? (Le pregunto haciendo que se quedara callado, ya que sí, Hinata le gustaba y mucho, como se lo había dicho)

Sasuke: ¿Enserio tengo que hacer todas esas cosas? (Preguntó ya resignado haciendo que Naruto se le acercara con una sonrisa y le daba una palmadas en la espalda)

Con Hinata…

Sakura: Hinata, ¡escúchame! (Le decía mientras la seguía por todo el bosque. Ella y Hinata ya se habían arreglado por la tensa discusión que habían tenido hace días)

Hinata: Es una locura… ¡no puedo escucharte en eso! (Dijo parándose a su frente)

Sakura: Hinata… ¡Sasuke gusta de ti! Y es obvio que él a ti…

Hinata: Sí, pero… (Dijo pero un ruido la interrumpió y seguidamente escucharon las voces de Naruto y Sasuke:) ¿Qué haces ellos aquí? (Preguntó ocultándose, al igual que Sakura, en unos arbustos.)

Sakura: N-No lo sé… pero… Hinata… (Trataba de decir en susurros pero Hinata la calló, quería saber que era lo que estaban hablando)

Naruto: Créeme… a Hinata le gustan esos tipos de cosas y lo sé de buena fuente…

Sasuke: ¿Yo? ¿Hacer esto? Hinata me gusta… pero, ¿hacer esto? Bueno, si no lo hago… puede que ella no me crea que mis sentimientos sean reales. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo puedo esperar qué ella me acepte? El otro día la abrase, la besé y le dije que me gustaba… y mucho, y no recibí ninguna respuesta. (Se decía mentalmente)

Naruto: ¡Oye!... ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke: No vale la pena… (Dijo secamente y Hinata se sintió morir. ¿No valía la pena? ¿Ella no valía la pena?)

Sakura: ¡Eres tarado! ¿O qué? (Gritó saliendo de su escondite. Hinata solo se quedo allí, oculta)

Naruto: Sa-Sakura… (Dijo sorprendido mientras miraba cómo ella se acercaba a Sasuke y lo agarraba del cuello de su camisa y lo sacudía)

Sakura: ¿No vale la pena? ¡No vale la pena! ¡Hinata es muy valiosa!...

Sasuke: ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Por eso no merece estar conmigo! ¡Soy un traidor que más de la mitad de la aldea odia! ¡No merezco que una persona tan amable, considerada y hermosa como ella se fije en mí! (Le gritó dejando tanto a Sakura como a Naruto sorprendidos, eso sin contar a Hinata que sonreía complacida)

Sakura lo soltó al instante que terminó de hablar le sonrió, le deseó buena suerte y se fue con Naruto a rastras.

Naruto: Espera… tenemos qué ayudarlo… (Decía mientras Sakura se iba con una sonrisa. Ella confiaba en que Hinata iba a hacer lo correcto, después de haber escuchado todo eso debería estar loca y tonta como para no ir con Sasuke abrazarlo y besarlo.)

Hinata: ¿Así que piensas que no me merezco alguien como tú? (Preguntó saliendo de su escondite y se acercaba a un Sasuke sorprendido)

Sasuke: ¿E-Escuchaste t-to-todo? (Se quería morir, nunca había sentido una cosa así por alguien… ahora hasta tartamudeaba)

Hinata: Si… (Respondió con una sonrisa y enseguida, casi corriendo, fue a abrazarlo. Sasuke era muy orgulloso pero no era tonto, abrazó a Hinata y luego le apartó un poco de él para darle un beso)

Sasuke: Te mereces a alguien mejor… (Le dijo en un susurro)

Hinata: No, tú eres perfecto.

**.FIN.**

**Hola a todos… espero que les haya gustado el final, fue algo corto pero bueno… jejeje es lo que salió.**

**Gracias por leer hasta el final. Y… ya en cualquier momento me presentaré con otra historia… jejej hasta pronto.**


End file.
